


L'éclat de la jeunesse.

by irrealite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Believe in Swan Queen (Once Upon a Time), Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Falling In Love, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Sex, Love, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Popularity, Sick Character, Stand Alone, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family Fluff (Once Upon a Time), Young Emma, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrealite/pseuds/irrealite
Summary: Emma est la paria du lycée, mais elle s'en fiche, ce qui l'intéresse c'est ses dessins et ses livres, en se tenant loin de tous, surtout des populaires. Mais lors d'un voyage scolaire à la montagne, la reine des populaires, Regina Mills vient lui parler. Et elle découvre en elle une personne si différente. Alors toutes leurs certitudes et leur mondes biens construits s'effondrent.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue : Mon exclue. Ma populaire.

Le bus était arrêté au milieu du parking, et Emma ajusta son manteau sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là, elle n'avait pas envie de monter dans le bus, pas envie de partir, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et faire sa petite vie. Mais elle était malheureusement là. Sa valise faite près d'elle, son sac à dos rempli de carnets et livres sur son épaule, c'était son trésor pour la semaine à venir.

-Emma, arrête de soupirer. Fit Ingrid.

-Mam', je suis obligée vraiment? Soupira la blonde pour la énième fois depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la maison.

-Oui, on en a déjà discuté.

C'est Ingrid sa mère, qui avait pensé que ce voyage scolaire au ski lui ferait du bien, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas faire du sport, ni trop d'effort. Emma n'était pas l'élève la plus enjoué de ce genre de voyage, au contraire, malade elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de gros efforts donc pas de sport, ce qui avait encore plus développé son goût pour les livres, le dessin et l'art. Mais en plus de ça, elle n'était pas du genre sociable, et par conséquent, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, elle passait tout son temps seule, à éviter le groupe des populaires insupportables qui virevoltaient autour de la reine du lycée qui avait garçons et filles à ses pieds. Un personnage qu'Emma tenait à ne pas approcher de trop près et qu'elle évitait, ce qui était assez facile étant donné qu'elle était comme la paria de l'école, l'exclue, la non voulue, et elle s'était attitré ce rôle, lui permettant d'être seule comme elle le voulait. Seulement sa solitude permanente avait inquiété sa mère adoptive résultat elle l'avait inscrite d'office à ce voyage scolaire au ski, sans vraiment lui demandé son avis.

-Je ne veux pas, mam'. Soupira la jeune blonde.

-Chérie, on en a parlé vingt fois, tu y vas, ça peut pas te faire de mal, et quand ils passeront leurs journées à faire du ski, tu pourras être seule avec tes livres ou partir faire des ballades, mais au moins tu pars voir du paysage et tu auras des moments en communauté en dehors de tes moments de solitude et en dehors de l'école. Expliqua sa mère.

-On en a pas parlé, tu m'as obligée. Marmonna Emma.

-Oh arrête, on en a parlé. Soupira Ingrid.

-N'importe quoi. Tu es venue dans ma chambre quand je dessinais, tu m'as arrêtée, t'as fais semblant que j'étais parfaite, pour finalement me dire que tu m'avais inscrite et que j'irais. J'appelle pas ça discuter. Bredouilla la blonde.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu as dix huit ans, tu es dans ta dernière année de lycée, tu dois profiter avant l'université. Réclama sa mère avant d'embrasser son front. Allez courage, bisou et tu peux y aller. Réclama-t-elle.

-Je te déteste. Marmonna Emma en se collant à elle, posant sa tête sur son torse, cherchant une étreinte.

-Je sais, je suis une horrible maman qui pense seulement au bien être de sa fille chérie. Se moqua Ingrid. J'ai donc le droit de te faire un câlin ici, sur le parking de l'école avec tout le monde qui peut te voir?

-J'en ai rien à faire des autres mam'. Souffla la blonde, avant de sentir les bras de sa mère autour d'elle. Et puis je suis fière d'avoir eu la chance d'être adoptée par toi. Sourit-elle en la regardant. Même si tu m'envoies de force en voyage scolaire avec tous ces idiots prétentieux.

-Arrête un peu, chérie, tout ira bien. Et puis tu as un téléphone, et je décrocherais quand tu veux. Assura sa mère. Allez vas y, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Bye, mam'. Sourit faiblement la blonde en tirant sa valise avec elle, pour partir vers le bus.

Elle marcha jusqu'au véhicule et mit sa valise dans la soute, avant de regarder sa mère une dernière fois qui lui fit un signe. Elle soupira et lui offrit un léger sourire avant de rentrer dans le bus. Sans surprise l'arrière du bus était prit par la bande des populaires, la reine de toute, la Mills était dans l'angle contre la vitre, dans son manteau parme et son joli bonnet blanc. Emma ajusta son bonnet gris en s'asseyant sur un double siège au deuxième rang, seule, bien décidé à ne parler à personne. Son sac sur le siège près d'elle, elle en sortit son casque qu'elle brancha à son téléphone, et lança sa musique en se mettant à lire. Juste avant le départ, son professeur fit un speech pour rappeler de bien se tenir, de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et Emma n'écouta rien. Elle passa la première heure du voyage plongée dans son livre, la seconde sur sa tablette graphique à dessiner. Elle faisait beaucoup de dessins qu'elles partageaient sur les réseaux, mais elle avait aussi des petites demandes pour des illustrations, des motifs de tatouage, et elle avait commencé un an avant à faire des stickers pour elle, mais aujourd'hui elle en vendait aussi, un peu, c'était de l'argent de poche simple, puisqu'elle passait son temps à dessiner payée ou non. Grâce à son casque et à la musique, au moins elle n'entendait pas les bêtises des autres, le bazar fait par les populaires à l'arrière du bus. Elle aimait profondément Ingrid, elle était sa mère depuis douze ans, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue sans elle, mais là tout de suite, dans ce car froid et horrible avec tout ces idiots, elle haïssait sa mère.  
Ils arrivèrent en fin de matinée à l'auberge de jeunesse au milieu de la neige où ils allaient loger pendant la semaine. Chacun récupéra ses affaires, et ils entrèrent dans le hall, s'arrêtant tous, à vingt cinq devant leurs professeurs, Mme Nolan, pour les langues, Mme French, pour la littérature, M Hooper, pour les sciences et M Humbert, pour le sport.

-Alors, commença Graham Humbert, les chambres ont été faite au préalables. Emma soupira à cette nouvelle. Vous êtes par quatre, et garçons et filles sont séparés. Il commença à faire la liste des prénoms par chambre. Et puis arriva son nom. Emma Swan, Ruby Lucas, Fa Mulan, Ashley Boyd.

La blonde soupira, Ruby et Mulan, elle leur avait déjà parlé, elles étaient simples et gentilles et pas du gang des populaire, alors ça allait. Mais par contre, Ashley était une blondasse prétentieuse insupportable, rien que lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Emma était agacée. Et apparement se retrouver dans leur chambre ne plaisait pas non plus à Ashley. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la blonde se retrouva avec la clé de la chambre, et elles partirent toutes les quatre vers l'étage. Emma menait la marche, sachant où aller, Ruby et Mulan suivaient en discutant, ravies d'être ensemble dans la chambre, et Ashley trainait les pieds derrière. La porte ouverte, les quatre filles s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre, il y avait un lit superposé en face un lit contre le mur et dans le coin de la chambre, éloigné, un lit simple. Le binôme d'amies prit le lit superposé, et Ashley prit le lit en face qui était juste sous la fenêtre, alors Emma se retrouva avec le lit éloigné des autres dans l'angle, et au fond ça l'arrangeait, elle aimait bien mieux être toute seule, elle pourrait lire et dessiner tranquillement.  
Tout les élèves furent réuni dans le réfectoire pour le repas du midi, et Emma récupéra son assiette pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin. Elle déjeuna avec son téléphone, s'occupant d'arranger un dessin pour le poster sur les réseaux. Alors qu'elle venait de le faire, son assiette devant elle vide, son professeur de langues pris la parole après avoir attiré l'attention de tout le monde en frappant dans ses mains.

-Nous partons dans une demie heure pour aller passer l'après midi sur les pistes, donc aller tous vous préparer, on se rejoint en tenue devant le châlet. Décida Kathryn Nolan avant d'aller vers la blonde qui était la seule à ne pas bouger. Emma, nous avons vu avec ta mère adoptive-

-Ma mère. Rectifia la blonde. Ingrid est ma mère.

-Pardon. Reprit la femme. Donc nous avons vu avec elle, tu es libre d'aller faire un tour, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, tu rentres à dix huit heure tout au plus, et tu peux bien sur resté ici. Proposa-t-elle.

-Ok, j'ai récupéré un plan, et je verrais. Assura Emma.

-Bien, mon portable ainsi que celui de Belle sont allumés, donc tu peux nous appeler. Rappela Kathryn.

La blonde acquiesça et la regarda partir. Seule dans le réfectoire, elle ramassa son assiette, récupéra un cookie, et avec son sac elle alla s'asseoir dans un canapé du salon commun à côté du hall. Une vingtaine de minutes après, les autres passèrent en faisant du bruit, l'ignorant, comme toujours. Elle avait pris l'habitude, elle appelait ça un pouvoir d'invisibilité pour que se soit moins dramatique et horrible socialement parlant. Elle passa donc l'après midi entre le salon commun et son lit, n'ayant pas l'envie de sortir, et se contentant de dessiner et lire.  
Vers dix huit heure elle entendit du bruit, alors qu'elle était sur son lit sa tablette graphique avec elle, dessinant, un carnet de croquis à côté d'elle. Quelques minutes et la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant voir ses trois colocataires entrer, mouillées et en tenues, mais sourire aux lèvres.

-Emma t'as loupé quelque chose c'était génial! Fit Ruby, recevant seulement un sourire.

-Mouais. Marmonna Ashley. Ils nous interdisent de rester à l'auberge, on est obligé d'aller skier avec tout le monde, alors pourquoi toi tu ne viens pas? Argua-t-elle durement.

Emma soupira, les évitant toujours du regard. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte que sa maladie ne soit connue que de ses professeurs, et tous avaient respecté son désir, alors aucun des élèves ne savaient. Elle avait reçu des remarques après tout ce temps sans aller en cours de sport, mais jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à ça avant.

-J'ai l'autorisation de rester. Fit-elle simplement, ce n'était pas un mensonge après tout.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fais pour ça? T'es une petite privilégiée. Provoqua Ashley qui avait retiré sa combinaison.

Emma tourna les yeux, en expirant bruyamment et attrapa son casque pour mettre de la musique, bien décidée à les ignorer. Ce soir là, elle ne sortit que pour aller prendre une douche et attraper un truc à manger, avant d'aller se coucher. Elle ignora tout le monde, assura à ses profs qu'elle allait bien, et se coucha sans parler à personne en lisant avant sur son téléphone.  
Le lendemain, Emma descendit dans le salon une fois tout le monde partit, pensant être seule. Alors qu'elle avait sortit ses affaires sur la table, qu'elle était assise, une jambe repliée contre son torse, qu'elle avait mit de la musique sans son casque et qu'elle croquait un nouveau dessin, elle vit un mouvement devant elle. Elle releva la tête vivement et regarda devant elle. Regina Mills. La grande et adorée Regina Mills était devant elle, debout, la regardant, sans son regard hautain et prétentieux habituel, avec même un léger sourire en coin.

-Salut. Fit la brune.

-Salut. Répondit Emma, avant de réaliser qu'il y avait toujours sa musique. Je pensais être seule désolée. Ajouta-t-elle en coupant.

-Pas de problème. Souffla Regina avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'elle.

La blonde la regarda quelque seconde de plus avant de se remettre à dessiner. Regina retint un soupir de désespoir. Elle était certes la fille la plus populaire de l'école et de son âge en général dans leur petite ville, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui se fichait totalement d'elle. Elle devait avoir treize ans la première fois qu'elle a réaliser qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au charme de la jolie blonde. Mais c'est seulement deux ans auparavant qu'elle a reconnu à elle même qu'elle avait un sacré bégun pour Emma, bien qu'elle ne sache que le strict minimum d'elle. La veille, elle avait appris d'Ashley, une des idiotes de son groupe de groupies, que la blonde avait comme un passe droit et restait ici. Elle avait vu alors la possibilité de la connaitre mieux, alors elle avait prétexté une douleur dans la cheville, due à une chute la veille, et avait obtenue de rester au chalet pour la journée. Avoir sa mère comme maire de leur ville avait peut-être aidée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille, persuadée qu'elle pouvait s'adorer. Mais voyant que la blonde s'était replongée dans son dessin, l'ignorant, elle comprit qu'elle devait prendre les devants.

-Tu dessines quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh..heu..Bégaya Emma surprise. C'est une commande, c'est deux personnages féminins amoureux d'un dessin animé avec leur animal fétiche. Expliqua-t-elle en faisant tourner son stylet dans sa main.

-T'as souvent des commandes? S'intéressa la brune, avec un sourire en la regardant tracer sur sa tablette.

-Des fois, pas de régularité. Répondit la blonde. Je..Pourquoi tu me parles? Demanda-t-elle en la fixant.

Regina se tendit surprise par cette remarque.

-Parce que tu es là, moi aussi, et je sais pas, c'est un problème? Questionna-t-elle.

-Disons que t'es mon opposé. Remarqua Emma en haussant les épaules, avant de porter son attention sur son dessin. Je parle à personne, je suis solitaire et je déteste les gens prétentieux et qui se la raconte. Tu es populaire, tu te l'as raconte, tu es la chef des chef, tu fais en sorte d'être aimée et d'avoir tout le monde à tes pieds. Argua-t-elle. Du coup, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me parles un jour, on est ensemble tout les jours depuis six ans, et tu m'avais jamais parlé.

-Tu t'en tiens aux images, mais tu sais pas qui je suis. Accusa Regina. Je suis la fille de la maire de notre ville, j'ai pas le droit d'être exclue et ignorée, alors ouais, je joue de mon image, et ça marche. Mais il y a une différence entre ce que je suis et ce que je montre. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Okay. Mais je sais pas qui tu es derrière l'image, donc il est normal que je sois étonnée que tu me parles. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Je comprends. Accepta la brune. Et puis le silence de nouveau. Pourquoi tu ne skies pas toi?

-J'ai une autorisation pour. Répondit simplement Emma. Et toi? Tu as skié hier.

-J'ai dis que j'étais tombée et m'étais blessée, en fait je suis vraiment tombée, mais ma cheville ne me fait pas si mal que ça. Je suis à ce fichu voyage parce que ma mère voulait que je vienne, pour mon image encore une fois. Expliqua Regina avec un sourire amusé.

-La mienne m'a forcé à y aller, disant que changer d'air pourrait me faire du bien. Souffla la blonde.

-Comment tu as fais pour avoir une autorisation toi? Demanda la brune.

Emma releva la tête regarda la brune dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à une tout autre personne. Regina était douce et gentille, elle s'intéressait à elle, avait un sourire des plus sincère et beau, et étrangement la blonde se sentait bien. Une impression très rare avec d'autres personnes que sa mère. Et puis Regina était belle, elle le savait avant, mais quand elle était douce et adorable elle était sublime.

-Tu le gardes pour toi. Promets le, personne ne saura. Réclama Emma.

-Promis. Même si je le voulais, j'ai personne qui soit assez important pour que je n'ai aucun secret pour elle. Assura Regina. Ça reste entre toi et moi.

-D'accord. Alors, j'ai un problème depuis que j'ai cinq ans, j'ai jamais fait de sport ou autre, parce que je peux pas. Expliqua la blonde. J'ai un problème au coeur, tout effort physique m'est interdit.

-Oh..je savais pas. Souffla la brune.

-Comment t'aurais pu? Je suis invisible et on s'est jamais parlé. Rappela Emma.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu Regina. Mais tu vas bien?

-Oh oui, oui, très bien. Je dois juste vivre doucement, prendre des médicaments et faire des contrôles fréquemment. Assura la blonde.

-Et c'est genre une maladie génétique? Demanda la brune.

-Je sais pas, pour savoir ce genre de chose il faut avoir des parents biologiques. Argua Emma, avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner. Elle l'attrapa et décrocha. *Oui?...Oh salut mam'... Non, pas hier, mais je vais sortir aujourd'hui, et oui je prends bien mon traitement et non je fais pas d'efforts physiques... Je suis pas vraiment toute seule. On a quatre par chambre, mais je leurs ai pas parlé, et aujourd'hui l'une des filles est là, elle s'est blessée.* Expliqua-t-elle en dessinant, sans voir le regard triste de la brune qui n'aimait pas être _l'une des filles._ *Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui mam'?...Oh ok, bah je te rappelle ce soir...Je t'aime aussi mam'.* Elle raccrocha et posa son téléphone.

-Donc t'as une maman, finalement. Remarqua posément Regina.

-Ouais, mais j'ai été adoptée, alors sur tout ce qui est biologie elle ne peut pas m'aider. Répondit rapidement la blonde.

-Oh...Okay. Fit la brune. Un silence, Regina regardant la blonde bien avancé son dessin. Tu as l'air d'être proche de ta mère.

-Oui, très. Acquiesça Emma.

-T'as de la chance. Soupira la brune en se laissant tomber sur la table, la joue contre le bois.

La blonde remarqua alors son attitude et releva la tête pour la regarder. La Regina devant elle était totalement différente de celle de d'habitude c'était étrange, mais pas déplaisant. Au contraire, Emma l'aimait bien, elle l'avait trouvait magnifique et plutôt gentille. la brune avait raison, il y avait une différence entre la personne qu'elle montrait et celle qu'elle était véritablement, et Emma en aimait une et détestait l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu montres une autre personne que toi même? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina se redressa, en grattant sa nuque.

-Je sais pas trop. Ça a commencé quand je suis rentrée au collège. Y avait une fille insupportable qui me suivait partout, j'ai pété un câble au milieu de la cour et je l'ai insulté et lui ai dis de se barrer. Après ça, tout c'est vite enchainé. Les gens me craignaient un peu mais m'admiraient, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Raconta Regina. Ma mère vérifie toujours mon apparence, donc j'étais la première à ma maquiller, j'avais des talons en première, des belles fringues, et un caractère pourri. J'ai hérité du rôle de reine du lycée, et c'est resté, alors je garde cette image. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je trouve ça bête. Répondit Emma. Je sais que tu te fous de mon avis, mais je préfère la toi avec qui je parle depuis quelques minutes que la pétasse que tu montres à tout le monde.

-Merci. Sourit la brune.

-Pourquoi tu dis merci? Interrogea la blonde surprise.

-Parce que tu es la seule personne à apprécier la vraie moi et ça compte pour moi, j'ai pas l'habitude d'être appréciée pour ce que je suis. Révéla Regina.

-Parce que tu ne montres pas assez qui tu es. Remarqua Emma. Je dois envoyer ce dessin ce soir, faut que je le finisse. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement en s'y remettant.

-Tu penses que tu vas y passer la journée? Demanda la brune.

-Dans une heure c'est fini, j'ai prévu d'aller me balader dans la petite foret cet après-midi. Répondit la blonde. Elle laissa un silence, hésitant. Tu..Enfin..Tu voudrais venir avec moi?

-Ouais, j'aimerais bien oui. Sourit grandement Regina.

-Cool. Accepta Emma.

Elles restèrent ensemble l'heure qui suivit, discutant un peu d'elles, Regina crayonnant un peu sur une page piquée du carnet de la blonde. Puis elles partirent chacune de leur côté pour se préparer, enfilant un pantalon chaud, leurs bottes, un sweat et leurs manteaux, avec bonnets et gants. Elles se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée, avec leurs sacs, et partirent se balader, la brune faisant entièrement confiance à Emma sur le trajet à emprunter.

-Que vont dire tes amis quand ils vont découvrir que tu as passé la journée avec moi, la paria? Demanda Emma, alors qu'elles étaient sur un chemin entre les arbres.

-Je ne sais pas, ils ne comprendront probablement pas, mais ils n'oseront pas me faire de remarques. Et même si ils osaient, j'en ai rien à faire. Je fais ce que je veux, et passe du temps avec qui j'ai envie. Rétorqua la brune.

-Si tu n'as pas vraiment mal à la cheville, pourquoi as tu décider de rester au chalet? Continua la blonde en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Parce que je voulais être tranquille, sans les autres. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir être la petite chef parfaite. Quand on a cours, au moins le soir en rentrant je peux cesser le cinéma, mais actuellement on est toujours ensemble, alors j'avais besoin d'être seule. Expliqua Regina. Et finalement je suis avec toi, c'est bien, je peux apprendre à te connaitre, et toi tu peux voir que je suis pas seulement une grosse pétasse. Provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusée.

-C'est vrai. Sourit Emma. Et toi tu peux voir que je suis exactement celle que tout le monde pense. L'exclue dans son coin, sans pote qui passe son temps dans les dessins et les bouquins. Rit-elle nerveusement.

-Tu es aussi intéressante et très gentille. Charma timidement la brune.

-Toi aussi finalement. Remarqua la blonde.

Les deux jeunes se sourirent doucement et reprirent leur ballade. Elles discutèrent d'elles durant tout l'après midi, même une fois rentrées, apprenant qui était l'autre réellement. Regina sentait son béguin pour la blonde grandir toujours un peu plus, elle avait envie de l'embrasser dès qu'elles étaient proches, envie de l'enlacer quand elles s'étaient assises dans le canapé du salon commun en rentrant, côte à côte pour continuer de parler pendant que la blonde se remettait à dessiner. Quand tout le monde entra en fin de journée, Regina fut accaparée par ses amies, et fit un signe à Emma en s'éloignant. La blonde rejoignit alors sa chambre, préférant son casque et sa tablette au bruit de la salle commune. Elle resta seule toute la soirée, mangea rapidement avant de retrouver sa chambre. Ce soir la classe faisait une petite soirée pour le début de leur vacances, ses colocataires de chambre lui avait dit, et avait proposé qu'elle aille avec eux, mais elle avait refusé. Alors pendant qu'ils dansaient et s'amusaient, elle était seule dans son lit, avec un livre et sa musique. Elle préférait ça au bruit et monde en bas. Et puis ce soir, elle se sentait différente, sa journée avec Regina l'avait rendue paisible et heureuse, sincèrement heureuse, cette brune était une surprise, Emma ne se serait jamais doutée qu'elle était aussi gentille et intéressante. La vraie Regina était bien différente de l'image qu'elle donnait à tout le monde, et la blonde l'appréciait comme ça, tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête.  
La nuit était bien avancée, Emma rêvassait devant son livre, allongée sur son lit, sur le ventre, quand soudainement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle ne bougea pas, pensant que s'était une de ses colocataires, mais elle vit une brune souriant s'approchée.

-Tu ne descends pas? Lui demanda la voix rauque.

Emma tourna la tête et se redressa sur ses genoux surprise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? T'es rentrée comment? Demanda la blonde.

-Je suis venue te voir, déjà. Commença Regina. Et ensuite, certain on apporté de l'alcool discrètement, donc certaine fille sont un peu ivre, dont Ashley, alors je lui ai dérobé sa clé. Fit elle en brandissant fièrement l'objet.

-Tu profites des jeunes filles ivres et bêtes? Se moqua Emma.

-Totalement. Gloussa Regina. Bon, tu viens? Proposa-t-elle.

-Non, j'aime pas les trucs avec tout le monde, avec du bruit et de la musique. Confia la blonde.

-Ok, je comprends, alors tu veux bien danser avec moi ici? Proposa Regina.

-Tu es sérieuse? Interrogea Emma, totalement surprise, en lâchant son livre.

Regina sourit, et sortit son téléphone pour chercher une musique. Elle la lança, laissant le rythme prendre le pas sur ses mouvements, et dansa légèrement avant de tendre la main vers la blonde.

-Des plus sérieuse. Assura-t-elle.

Emma hésita, se considérant comme une pitoyable danseuse, mais tentée, elle finit par prendre la main de la brune. Ensemble elles se mirent à danser, virevoltant dans l'espace, s'amusant durant plusieurs chansons. En manque de souffle elles finirent par se laisser tomber sur le lit, haletantes, mais souriantes toutes les deux.

-J'ai bien fait de venir danser, c'était très cool. Sourit Regina.

-Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu viens vers moi, alors que tu as tes amis en bas. Remarqua Emma.

-Pour trois raisons. Déjà, tu es bien plus intéressante que ceux en bas qui sont soi disant mes amis. Ensuite tu es la seule à savoir qui je suis derrière l'image. Et pour finir, tu es la seule à savoir que je n'ai rien à la cheville. Sourit la brune.

-Effectivement. Gloussa la blonde. En fait, je suis la seule à qui tu ne mens pas. Releva-t-elle timidement.

-C'est ça, parce que contrairement aux autres tu me regardes comme si j'étais une fille normale, pas comme si je devais être parfaite. Expliqua Regina.

-Parce que je pense que chacun est parfait à sa manière. Moi je t'apprécie pour la fille que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Murmura Emma.

-Merci. Sourit la brune. Je vais te laisser et aller me coucher tranquille. Bonne nuit. Souffla-t-elle en se penchant pour aller embrasser sa joue.

-Bonne nuit. Articula la blonde.

Emma se mordit la lèvre en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle se sentait toute chose sous les lèvres de la brune, elle avait aimé cette marque tendresse, alors une fois seule, elle se glissa dans son lit et ne perdit pas son sourire en s'endormant.  
Les trois jours qui suivirent, elles passèrent encore leurs journées que toutes les deux, les matinées devant une série, et l'après midi elles allèrent faire un tour dans le centre du village ou dans la neige simplement, Regina continuant de faire croire aux autres que sa cheville était douloureuse. Quand elle était avec d'autres personnes qu'Emma, elle faisait semblant de boiter, s'étant entrainée avec la blonde, lui demandant si elle était crédible et Emma lui avait assuré que oui, en se prenant un fou rire qui lui avait valu un oreiller dans la tête. Elles avaient dépassé le stade de la découverte de l'autre, et elles étaient passé au stade où elles faisaient amie-amie au point de se dire leurs peurs, leurs joies et leurs secrets. Les deux s'adoraient, Emma aimait la vraie Regina, et celle ci adorait la jeune fille enfermée sous la peau pâle.  
Lors du diner du cinquième jour, Emma était seule à table une fois de plus, quand elle vit la brune arriver en boitant dans le réfectoire. Les lèvres pulpeuses s'étendirent dans un sourire, envers elle, et Emma lui rendit le sourire. Ce dernier s'élargit encore plus, quand elle vit Regina attraper son assiette et venir vers elle, évitant les autres qui lui proposaient de venir vers eux. Finalement, la brune s'assit face à elle à la table, les deux se souriant.

-Salut. Sourit Regina. Je m'incruste, j'ai envie de manger avec toi.

-Moi ça me va, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Sourit Emma, en voyant le regards des autres et les chuchotements.

-J'en ai rien faire. Je fais ce que je veux. S'amusa la brune.

-J'en suis ravie. Gloussa la blonde. Et comment va ta cheville? Rit-elle.

-De mieux en mieux chaque jours. Rit Regina. Mais malheureusement elle ne sera jamais guérie assez pour que je reprenne le ski avant la fin du séjour. Ça m'attriste beaucoup. Mentit-t-elle. Et toi tu vas devoir me supporter tout les jours. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Je crois que ça devrait le faire, de toute manière les journées sans toi ici seraient vachement plus ennuyeuses. Sourit Emma.

-Alors on va profiter des jours ensemble. Souffla la brune avec un grand sourire.

-Arrête on dirait que toi ou moi va mourir demain. Marmonna la blonde. Son téléphone sonna, une alarme résonnant. Et tu choisi bien ton moment pour les remarques macabres, je dois prendre mon médicament.

-Pour ton coeur? Demanda Regina.

-Yep! Affirma Emma en sortant sa trousse. Elle prit son médicament avant que la brune ne lui prenne sa trousse. Ne touche à rien.

-Attends, tu m'avais dis que tu avais un médicament, t'en a plein en fait. Remarqua la brune presque paniquée.

-J'en ai plusieurs, mais seulement un que je prends tout les jours. Expliqua la blonde. T'inquiète pas je vais bien.

-T'as un problème au coeur, je m'inquiète si je veux. Grogna Regina.

-T'es au courant que y a cinq jour de ça, tu m'avais jamais adressé la parole? Argua Emma.

-Je sais, pas que je ne voulais pas, mais je savais pas comment faire. Révéla la brune.

Emma arrêta tout mouvement, et la regarda, étonnée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pensait pas avoir attiré l'attention de la brune, elle pensait qu'elle lui avait parlé cinq jours avant par dépit car il n'y avait personne d'autre.

-Tu veux dire que la raison pour laquelle tu m'as parlé n'est pas seulement parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Bien sur que non. Assura Regina en mangeant, avant de remarquer l'attitude de la jeune fille. Attends, tu pensais sincèrement que je te parlais seulement parce qu'on était sans personne dans l'auberge? Emma hocha les épaules d'un air coupable. Emma, j'ai envie de t'adresser la parole depuis genre deux ans. Mais j'avais aucune idée de comment faire.

-Pourtant la plus inaccessible de nous deux, c'est toi. Remarqua la blonde.

-Je sais, mais tu es si solitaire et renfermée, que je ne savais pas m'y prendre. Expliqua la brune. J'ai menti sur ma cheville pour les raisons que je t'ai déjà dite, mais aussi parce que Ashley nous a dit que tu ne skiais pas et restait ici mais que tu disais pas pourquoi. Alors j'ai décidé d'aggraver les conséquences de ma chute, parce que je me disais que si toi et moi on était que toutes les deux dans l'auberge, alors je pourrais te parler, ou en tout cas trouver le moment d'essayer. Raconta-t-elle, les joues rougissantes, mal à l'aise de révéler cela.

-J'ai rien compris, j'ai cru que c'était un rêve en me réveillant le lendemain. Mais je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Sourit Emma.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la brune. Ça te dit de regarder un film ce soir avec moi?

-On s'installe où? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire.

-Ma chambre à été transformée en coin à potin, tout les soirs les filles racontent les potins de tout le monde. Soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Ta chambre?

-Non, Mulan et Ruby regarde un film tout les soirs et Ashley râle. Marmonna Emma.

-Ok, alors rejoins moi au salon commun dans vingt minutes. Sourit la brune en se elvant. Sois pas en retard. Ajouta-t-elle avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil.

Emma la regarda partir en évitant ceux qui tentaient d'attirer son attention, et la blonde ne pu retenir son sourire, charmée. Regina ignorait tout le monde, elle était tout à elle ce soir, elle était la seule à ne pas être ignorée. Elle termina rapidement son repas, et récupéra ses affaires pour aller se vautrer dans un canapé libre du salon qui était libre. Elle ignora totalement les autres, restant sur son téléphone en attendant la brune qui arriva pile à temps et fit la moue en la voyant.

-Je pensais arriver la première. Marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant près d'elle avec son ordinateur.

-Je suis venue directement après le repas. Gloussa Emma.

-Oooh, t'as triché quoi. S'amusa la brune.

-Non, pas du tout, tu n'as jamais mentionné que je devais passer par ma chambre. Se moqua la blonde. Aller mets un film, et chut.

-D'où tu me dis chut? S'offusqua faussement Regina.

-J'ai plus peur de toi, si je veux te dire chut, je te dis chut. Argua sérieusement Emma en se collant à elle. T'as des écouteurs au moins?

Regina sortit la paire de sa poche et lui en donnant un. Les connectant, elle passa ensuite sur le site internet et chercha un film pour leur soirée. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, alors qu'elles étaient collées pour regarder le film, des camarades vinrent les voir, voulant proposer à Regina de les rejoindre dans leur petit groupe, comme si la brune était seule à s'ennuyer. Mais à chaque fois, la jeune fille les envoyait bouler, et se recalait contre Emma, toujours plus collée. Plus le film avançait, et plus Regina osait. Leurs mains étaient près l'une de l'autre, et leurs doigts jouaient ensemble, sans jamais s'accrocher. Quand le film se termina, elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, étant seules elles se prirent quelques minutes de silence en laissant leurs doigts jouer ensemble un peu plus. Puis d'un même geste, elles se levèrent, et partirent vers l'étage, s'arrêtant devant la chambre de la blonde, la première sur leur chemin.

-Merci pour le film avec toi. Souffla Emma.

-J'ai adoré. Sourit timidement Regina. Et je suis désolée, qu'on est été plusieurs fois interrompues. Ajouta-t-elle timidement.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends que tous veuillent passer du temps avec toi, maintenant que je te connais, je sais que c'est super de passer du temps avec toi. Admit la blonde avec un léger sourire.

-Mais je préfère être avec toi qu'avec eux. Sourit la brune. On se voit demain. Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'approcher pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Bonne nuit. Murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

-Bonne nuit. Répéta tout bas Emma.

Elle entra dans la chambre quelques secondes après, et alla vers son lit, laissant ses affaires à côté de la table de nuit, avant de se mettre en pyjama, ignorant ses colocataires. Quand elle se glissa dans son lit, elle remarqua alors le regard meurtrier d'Ashley. Choisissant délibérément de l'ignorer, la jeune fille la rattrapa rapidement.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais? Grogna-t-elle.

-Et bien là je me couche. Remarqua la blonde, bêtement.

-Je parlais de Regina. Tu crois quoi? Qu'on passe de la fille seule et bizarre à populaire comme ça? T'es juste un passe temps pour elle. Et tu pourras jamais être populaire, il faut être belle et intéressante, c'est pas ton cas. Argua Ashley.

-Je veux pas être populaire et je me fiche de ton avis et de ce que tu penses. Soupira Emma avant de s'allonger, en lui tournant le dos.

Alors qu'elle fixait le mur, agacée par les mots de la jeune fille, une lueur sortit de sous son oreiller quelques minutes après. Elle sortit son téléphone et regarda le message. Trois jours avant, Regina lui avait pris son téléphone pour enregistrer son numéro au nom de "Reginaaa" avec un petit soleil à côté. Alors en voyant ce contact elle déverrouilla son téléphone pour voir le message.

#Les filles me saoulent, personne ne comprend pourquoi je les lâche, j'espère qu'Ashley ne t'embête pas.# #Si c'est le cas, pardon. #

Emma soupira, agacée par tout les autres, la brune était si attentive et gentille, personne ne la méritait.

#Je gère Ashley, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va toi?# Répondit-elle.

#Oui, c'est juste agaçant.# Envoya rapidement Regina.

#On peut être moins ensemble quand tout le monde est à l'auberge, pour que tu es moins de problème.# Proposa Emma avant de rapidement ajouter un second message. #Je veux pas être la raison de tes ennuis.#

#Surtout pas.# #La seule personne que je veux voir c'est toi. Les autres ne sont pas importants, tu es la seule à qui je veux parler, que je veux voir, avec qui je peux être moi sans être juger. Et tu es une personne formidable, je veux juste être avec toi alors les autres on s'en fou, okay?#

Emma sourit grandement au mot de la jeune femme, adorant sa gentillesse, sa douceur, et sa personne. Elle était complètement dingue d'elle à ce stade.

#Okay.# #Je te jugerais jamais, tu es géniale, et je t'adore telle que tu es. On se retrouve demain?# Proposa-t-elle.

Regina acquiesça avant de lui souhaiter de nouveau une belle nuit et les deux se couchèrent, sereines.  
Le lendemain, elles passèrent de nouveau la journée ensemble, mais quand les autres furent là, ils devinrent envahissants et vexants envers Emma. Bien que habitué à leurs critiques, la blonde en eut marre et ne mangea pas, restant dans son lit. Elle entendit ses colocataires rentrer et se coucher tour à tour, et quand elle su que tout le monde dormait, elle se laissa aller à serrer son oreiller, quelques larmes coulant. Elle avait des sentiments pour la seule fille qui ne pourrait jamais être sa copine, car personne ne l'accepterait. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, l'étonnant. Emma essuya ses joues avant de tourner la tête. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une mains se posait sur sa bouche.

-C'est moi, Regina. Prévint tout bas la brune. Chuuut. Ajouta-t-elle en retirant sa main de sa bouche pour se glisser sous sa couette.

-Comment t'as fait pour entrer cette fois? Murmura Emma.

-J'ai demandé sa clé à Ruby. Sourit Regina en se collant à elle dans le lit. La soirée était pourrie, je voulais juste être avec toi un peu. Que tu saches que je me fiche de l'avis des autres.

La blonde sourit en sentant la jeune fille la serrer contre elle.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle. Tu dors là alors?

-J'aimerais. Répondit Regina, la tête contre le dos de la blonde.

-J'aimerais aussi. Reconnu Emma en serrant la main sur son ventre.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux filles s'endormirent, enlacées.  
Le lendemain, quand le réveil sonna, Regina se tourna pour rester endormie, mais réveillée, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Devant elle se tenait Ashley et Abigail, la regardant avec un sourcil arqué.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez dormir? Grogna la brune.

-Parce que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, alors j'ai prévenue Ash' et elle m'a dit que tu étais là. Tu nous expliques pourquoi tu dors de le lit de..de...de..Swan. Chercha-t-elle avant de lâcher le nom de la blonde avec dégout.

-Cassez vous, j'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, venez pas m'ennuyer dès le réveil. Gronda Regina en se dandinant, pour leur tourner le dos, se collant à la blonde endormie sur le ventre.

Les deux blondes debout, partirent, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Regina. Seule avec Emma, la brune soupira, et passa un bras autour de son dos. Elle regarda alors les boucles blondes qui tombaient sur le teeshirt couvrant ses épaules. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de l'avis des autres, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire du regard des autres. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Emma, le seul avis qui lui importait c'était Emma, la seule personne qu'elle voulait satisfaire c'était Emma. Sa jolie blonde, son bégun depuis des années, la fille dont elle était tombée amoureuse en quelques jours passer en continu avec elle. Après quelques minutes, Emma bougea se tournant vers elle en papillonnant des yeux.

-Oh t'es là. Marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Tu as- Elle fut coupée par la main sur ses lèvres.

-Chuut. Attends que tout le monde parte. Fit la brune.

-Okay. Murmura Emma en refermant les yeux, se reposant. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour qu'elles soient entièrement seules dans la chambre. Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous attende?

-Je voulais juste pas être embêtée. Sourit Regina. En me réveillant les filles étaient là. Bref, bien dormi?

-Ouais, très bien. Mieux que je l'aurais pensé hier avant que tu arrives. Souffla la blonde, avec un léger sourire. Et toi?

-Très bien, t'es une vraie bouillotte, c'est agréable. Sourit Regina, le bras toujours drapé, autour de la jeune fille. C'est notre dernier jour ici, que veux tu faire?

-Manger une bonne crêpe, sur la terrasse du restaurant dans le chalet au bout de la promenade dans la foret. Réclama Emma. Mais je veux dessiner ce matin. Ça t'irait?

-Nickel. Je vais piquer discrètement des trucs à manger et je reviens. Souffla Regina en déposant un baiser rapide sur la tête de la blonde avant de sortir du lit.

Les deux profitèrent de la journée au mieux, même si elles n'en avaient pas parlé, elles savaient très bien qu'une fois rentrée chez elles, les cours repris plus rien ne serait comme avant. Entre leurs mères, les gens, les cours et le rythme à suivre, plus jamais elles ne pourraient passer leurs journées ensemble, ni partagé un lit simple dans une chambre. Alors elles profitaient de chaque minute, tout en se demandant si elles devaient tenter plus, sans savoir que l'autre se posaient exactement les mêmes questions. En soirée, une petite fête de fin de séjour était organisée, et Regina y resta une vingtaine de minutes, histoire d'être un peu avec ses amies, avant de monter à l'étage, et de frapper à la chambre de la blonde, qui lui ouvrit.

-Tu n'as trouvé personne de ma chambre pour te donner la clé? Se moqua Emma.

-Non, mais puis je entrer mademoiselle? Je voudrais passer la soirée avec celle qui a rendu ce voyage vraiment bien. Sourit Regina.

-Je t'en prie. Gloussa la blonde en la laissant entrer. Nous sommes seules pour le moment. Mais à ce que j'ai entendu il y aura de l'alcool ce soir et les filles vont donc rentrer bourrées. Soupira-t-elle en entrant.

-Je me doute ça partait mal déjà. Acquiesça la brune en allant s'asseoir sur le lit d'Emma, avec elle qui dessinait sur sa tablette à côté d'elle. Elle s'assirent contre le mur et Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, regardant son travail. Demain on rentre.

-Oui, je sais. Soupira Emma. Tu sais, tu pourras venir chez moi si tu veux. Ma mère t'aimera je pense.

-Alors je viendrais. Sourit la brune. Tu pourras venir aussi chez moi, ma mère est stricte mais si je lui dis que tu as des notes excellente, que tu es douée, que en plus de ça tu te fais de l'argent seule comme une adulte, elle t'acceptera.

-Alors, ça veut dire que après ce voyage on continuera quand même de se parler? S'assura timidement la blonde.

-Bien sur, et quand on ira en cours tu n'auras plus à être seule, et moi je serais pas obligée de rester avec des gens qui ne savent même pas qui je suis. Souffla Regina. il est génial ce dessin, c'est des personnage que tu as créé?

-Pas tous, le couple de filles vient d'une série, mais le bébé avec elles je l'ai créé. Sourit Emma.

-T'es vraiment super doué, c'est impressionnant. Argua la brune en se penchant un peu plus.

-Merci. Murmura la blonde avec un léger sourire, regardant le profil de la brune passer au dessus de son épaule, détaillant son dessin.

-Tu m'en ferais un? Genre un de nous pendant ces vacances, que je l'ai en souvenir. Demanda Regina avec un sourire.

-Bien sur, dis moi ce que tu veux. Accepta Emma avec un sourire.

-Nous deux pendant les vacances, dans la neige et tout, ce que tu veux ensuite. Et tu me diras combien je te dois. Réclama la brune, avec un sourire.

-Pour toi rien, t'es la seule, avec ma mère en fait, que je ne ferais pas payer pour un dessin. Refusa la blonde.

-T'es un amour. Souffla Regina en venant l'embrasser sur la joue, un long baiser appuyé. Ce voyage me faisait vraiment chier, mais je suis tellement contente de l'avoir fait, comme ça j'ai pu enfin te parler et te découvrir. Sourit-elle.

Emma lui rendit le sourire, avant de s'avachir sur elle pour continuer à dessiner tout en discutant. À ce stade les deux filles se connaissaient plus que personne ne les avait jamais connu, et pourtant elles avaient toujours des choses à se raconter. Elles passèrent la soirée ensemble, avec l'idée que pour la seconde fois de la semaine, Regina finirait par dormir là, seulement un peu après minuit, leurs professeurs vinrent mettre de l'ordre. Ils venaient de se rendre compte que certains élèves avaient amenés de l'alcool, que par conséquent certains étaient bourrés, alors ils décidèrent de cesser la soirée pour que tout le monde se couche. Seulement ils obligèrent tout le monde à rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, et Regina dû partir se coucher dans son propre lit, non sans un baiser sur la joue de la jeune blonde. Elles continuèrent de parler par messages, quelques minutes de plus avant d'éteindre et de dormir.  
Le lendemain, ils partaient en milieu de matinée, alors une fois les bagages dans la soute, Emma monta dans le car et se mit à l'avant du bus, à la troisième rangée. Montée dans les premières, elle avait fait le choix de rester loin du fond, se doutant que ça allait être un beau bazar. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Regina de la matinée, et assise elle regarda par la fenêtre. Toute leur classe monta progressivement s'installant dans le bus, et la brune arriva à la dernière minute. Alors qu'elle avançait dans le bus, Abigail, sa prétendue meilleure amie, assise dans le fond depuis un moment, lui fit signe.

-Regina, viens, on t'a gardé ta place!

La brune remarqua Emma à cet instant, et sourit en voyant que la place était libre. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec son sac à main.

-Je peux? Demanda-t-elle en montrant la place. Emma acquiesça retirant son sac. Merci, mais je reste là. Adressa-t-elle à ses amis, les laissant chuchoter sur elle dans la foulée, alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Salut toi.

-Salut. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait arriver si tard? Demanda la blonde.

-J'ai passé trop de temps avec toi, donc j'avais pas fait ma valise. Rit la brune alors que le bus démarrait. Si je dors tu me réveilles, je veux pas gâcher les dernières heures loin de chez nous.

-Pareil pour moi alors. Sourit Emma. Si je dessine et qu'on discute, tu devrais pas t'ennuyer et donc ne pas dormir, non?

-Ça devrait aller. Sourit Regina.

Elles passèrent le trajet de retour à discuter entre joie et peine, elles profitaient des derniers moment ensemble, mais prenaient aussi conscience que c'étaient les derniers. Après des heures de trajet, quand elles passèrent devant la pancarte de leur ville, elles lâchèrent un soupir déçu, et ne dirent pas un mot avant d'arriver sur le parking, et de descendre pour récupérer leurs affaires. Sac sur le dos, valise en main, Emma était debout attendant sa mère.

-Chérie!

-Mam'! S'exclama la blonde en la voyant, allant vers elle pour l'enlacer. Je suis contente de te voir. Souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, si tu savais comme c'est ennuyeux d'être une maman sans sa fille dans sa maison tout les soirs. Plus jamais t'iras habiter ailleurs. Plaisanta Ingrid, faisant glousser la blonde.

-Mais bien sur, comme si j'allais finir ma vie chez ma mère. Rit Emma.

-J'ai le droit d'espérer. S'amusa la femme en prenant sa valise. Aller on rentre? Proposa-t-elle.

Emma se tourna pour regarder les autres élèves et vit Regina qui la regardait aussi. Elle lui adressa un sourire et un léger signe de main, avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle était interrompue.

-Emma! Cria la brune.

La blonde se tourna, tout comme sa mère à un mètre d'elle, et elles purent voir Regina se précipiter sans ses affaires vers la jeune fille. Emma ne bougea pas, la laissant venir rapidement, sans savoir ce qui allait arriver. Et Regina la surprit en prenant son visage en coupe, pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blonde eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du baiser offert, en lui rendant. Elle était heureuse d'avoir déjà dit à Ingrid qu'elle était bien plus attiré par les filles que les garçons, sinon ça aurait été beaucoup de surprise d'un coup. C'est seulement en manque d'air -la classe bouche bée derrière- que les deux filles se séparèrent. Regina lui offrit un timide sourire, restant tout près de son visage.

-Dis moi que je viens pas de faire une bêtise et que ta mère savait. Supplia tout bas la brune.

-Elle savait et t'as pas fais de bêtise. Sourit Emma, avant d'attirer la brune dans une longue étreinte.

Elles se serrèrent un moment, ne voulant pas se lâcher.

-C'est samedi demain, on se voit? Proposa Regina.

-Je t'enverrais un message, t'auras qu'à venir chez moi. Accepta la blonde en se détachant d'elle.

-D'accord. Sourit la brune. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser volant sur les lèvres de sa toute nouvelle petite amie, et recula. Bonjour madame, votre fille est géniale, je dois y aller, je vous reverrais bientôt j'espère. Fit-elle poliment.

-Demain apparement. Sourit Ingrid. Tu seras la bienvenue.

-Merci beaucoup alors, à demain. Sourit Regina.

Emma lui sourit à son tour avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui la regarda avec un sourcil arqué. La blonde rougit et se remit à marcher vers la voiture, rapidement rattrapée par sa mère qui enlaça ses épaules.

-Ma fille à une petite amie. S'amusa Ingrid.

-Chuuut. Marmonna Emma rougissant, en se collant à elle.

-Elle à l'air gentille. Et elle est très jolie. Sourit sa mère.

-Je sais. Et elle est gentille, et intéressante. Souffla la blonde.

-Tu vas avoir beaucoup de chose à me raconter de ce voyage. S'enjoua Ingrid. Rentrons tu vas faire ça autour d'un gâteau.

Emma acquiesça la suivant, envoyant rapidement son adresse à Regina une fois dans la voiture, avec hâte de la voir le lendemain.


	2. 1 : Chez nous.

Emma se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil passant par sa fenêtre, elle tira la couette et tourna dans l'oreiller. La veille en rentrant chez elle, elle avait cuisiné avec sa mère en discutant du voyage et de Regina, lui parlant d'elle, de ses sentiments, lui expliquant toute l'histoire, depuis le premier jour, à quel point elle avait détesté la Regina chef avant de découvrir qui elle était vraiment. Ingrid et elle avaient toujours eu une relation très forte, quand elle était arrivé chez la femme, elle avait six ans, et habituée à être abandonnée et bafouée, elle avait été distante, mais rapidement Ingrid l'avait mise à l'aise, et puis elle l'avait aimée, follement. Elle était sa mère, mais aussi sa meilleure amie et sa confidente, elle ne lui cachait jamais rien, alors il avait été évident de lui parler de Regina, jusqu'à lui confié que peut-être oui, elle tombait amoureuse. Puis elle avait regardé un film, Emma contre sa mère, et celui ci finit Ingrid lui avait fait un test pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, que son coeur suivait la route. Sûre que la blonde se portait bien, elle avait embrassé sa mère et était partie se coucher. Seule dans son lit, Emma avait envoyé quelques messages à la brune, lui donnant son adresse, et s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, et que sa mère était d'accord. Regina avait confirmé, alors en se levant ce matin, la blonde avait une petite boule d'angoisse dans le creux du ventre, mais elle était aussi heureuse. Regina allait venir. Sortant de l'oreiller et de la couette elle attrapa son téléphone, et alluma pour voir l'heure. Mais elle remarqua d'abord le message de sa petite amie.

#J'ai tellement hâte de te voir! J'ai trop pris l'habitude de passer mes journées avec toi.#

Emma ne pu retenir un sourire, elle aussi avait hâte. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était midi passé, Ingrid l'avait laissé se reposer, résultat, Regina arrivait dans moins d'une heure et elle était toujours en pyjama. Elle abandonna son téléphone se sortit de la couette, ouvrit les rideaux, plissant des yeux à la lumière, et rangea les quelques affaires qui traînaient, histoire que se soit présentable. Puis, elle alla prendre un jean et un pull en laine blanc qu'elle adorait, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche, lava ses cheveux, avant de se glisser dans ses vêtements, laissant ses boucles blondes humides tomber sur ses épaules, et son torse seulement couvert du pull. Chaussettes au pied, elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était nerveuse, Regina allait la voir pour la première fois en dehors du voyage scolaire, et ça l'angoissait.

-Emma? Appela sa mère depuis le salon, l'ayant entendu.

La blonde quitta la salle de bain pour descendre l'escalier. Leur appartement était fait du salon, de la cuisine, avec une pièce fermée à côté pour la chambre de sa mère, à côté de laquelle il y avait l'escalier montant à la mezzanine fermée où leur salle de bain et la chambre d'Emma étaient. Le dessous de l'escalier était un endroit à bordel. Et la porte d'entrée arrivait pas loin du bas de l'escalier, donnant une vue sur la cuisine en face et le salon à la droite. Ce n'était pas immense, mais c'était parfait, elles vivaient toutes les deux, Ingrid n'avait personne à la connaissance d'Emma. Quand celle ci lui avait dit trois ans avant qu'elle était gay, Ingrid l'avait bien accepté, parfaitement même étant donné qu'elle, lui avait avoué sur le moment qu'elle était elle même bisexuelle ça aurait été un comble de mal le prendre. Alors elles étaient juste toutes les deux, et elles étaient bien comme ça. Arrivant en bas, Emma se précipita au comptoir de la cuisine et grimpa sur son tabouret haut.

-Salut mam'! Sourit-elle doucement.

-Bonjour chérie. Sourit Ingrid, en se penchant pour venir l'embrasser sur le front, avant de placer une assiette d'oeufs au plat, de tartines et de fruits devant elle. Brunch pour ma fille épuisée. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Merci, je meurs de faim. Soupira Emma en posant son téléphone pour attraper sa fourchette.

-Regina sera là dans vingt minutes. Remarqua nonchalamment sa mère, avec un léger sourire en coin, alors qu'elle posait une tasse de chocolat devant sa fille.

-Je sais. Murmura Emma sans la regarder. Tu lui dis pas ce que je t'ai dis sur..enfin sur ce que je ressens.

-Promis. Sourit Ingrid. Je lui dirais pas que tu es folle amoureuse.

-Mam'. Grogna la blonde.

-Pardon. Gloussa sa mère en s'accoudant face à elle, avec sa tasse. Par contre, je reste à la maison toute la journée, alors vous essayez de retenir vos pulsions hormonales d'adolescentes amoureuses. Réclama-t-elle.

-Mam' arrête. Grimaça Emma. Écoute, je veux pas me planter, et tu sais très bien que j'ai jamais...Marmonna-t-elle, faisant des gestes avec sa fourchette pour laisser comprendre qu'elle parlait de sa virginité. Je sais même pas si je pourrais, enfin on en jamais parlé, mais avec mon coeur je peux?

-Oui tu peux, mais il y a quelques petites choses que tu vas de voir faire pour ça, on voit le médecin dans quelques jours on lui en parlera. Proposa Ingrid avec un sourire calme, pour la rassurer.

Emma lui offrit un petit sourire, un merci à sa manière, tout en étant gênée, le sexe, c'était un sujet dont elles ne parlaient jamais, car la jeune fille ne voulait pas en parler, ne s'y étant pas intéressé auparavant, n'ayant personne. Elle laissa un silence en mangeant, avant de reprendre sans relever le regard.

-J'aimerais juste que tout aille bien, je voudrais que rien ne soit ainsi, je voudrais juste qu'elle m'aime malgré tout. Admit-elle.

-Emma chérie, elle t'aimera, je me demande même si elle ne t'aime pas déjà. Souffla sa mère en se penchant, cherchant son regard. Elle a bouleversé son monde, son image et sa vie sociale pour toi. Devant ses amis, vos camarades, vos professeurs, et peut-être même sa mère, elle a pris le risque de t'embrasser, le risque d'être rejetée et humiliée si tu ne voulais pas ce baiser. Remarqua-t-elle doucement. Je pense que si elle ne t'aime pas encore, un baiser de plus et elle le fera.

-J'espère. Murmura Emma. Merci mam'. Remarqua-t-elle, avant de voir son téléphone s'allumer. Elle se pencha pour lire le message. Elle part, elle sera là dans dix minutes. Révéla-t-elle un peu paniquée, en se mettant à manger rapidement pour finir son assiette.

-Détend toi, c'est juste ta petite chérie d'amour. S'amusa Ingrid en récupérant la vaisselle vide, laissant sa fille avec sa tasse.

-J'ai une part de moi qui est persuadée que c'est une blague. Tu vois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me jeter et m'humilier devant toute l'école une fois que je serais complètement attachée à elle. Admit honteusement la blonde en regardant son chocolat chaud.

-Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? Remarqua sa mère en fermant le lave vaisselle.

-Tu l'as jamais vu dans son rôle de reine des populaires. Remarqua Emma en relevant la tête vers sa mère. Dans ces cas là, elle est méchante, dure, agressive, horrible. Elle peut faire mal, elle est effrayante, je hais ce morceau d'elle. Mais elle est une bonne personne au fond, je crois. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est une farce. Pourquoi elle voudrait de moi? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Parce que tu es belle, intelligente, talentueuse, adorable, drôle et aimante. Affirma Ingrid, en attrapant son menton. Tout ira bien, et crois moi, si elle te blesse, même un tout petit peu, je lui botte les fesses, okay? Emma hocha doucement la tête, les yeux brillants. Tu n'es plus seule, tu n'as plus six ans chérie, je suis là maintenant. Assura-t-elle.

-Merci mam'. Murmura la blonde.

Ingrid embrassa son front juste au moment où des coups sur la porte retentirent. Emma se tendit avec les yeux écarquillés, mais sa mère lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir. Tirant sur son pull en laine, elle se leva et alla à la porte. Elle prit une inspiration, et ouvrit la porte, pour trouver Regina derrière. La brune avait un sourire, habillée d'un jean violet taille haute et d'un haut noir, avec son long manteau anthracite et des talons noirs, son petit sac sur l'épaule, elle lui souriait.

-Salut. Souffla Regina. Un de tes voisins sortait de l'immeuble, du coup il m'a laissé entrer. Expliqua-t-elle.

-T'as bien fais. Sourit la blonde. Viens entre. Ajouta-t-elle en se décalant, tenant la porte.

Regina fit un pas, avec un sourire et posa ses lèvres tout près de celles de la blonde, avant de lui sourire en se décalant. Emma referma la porte, et lui prit son manteau pour le mettre sur le crochet, avant de la faire venir vers le comptoir.

-Regina, voici ma mère Ingrid. Mam' voici Regina. Présenta la blonde alors qu'elles s'asseyaient côte à côte au comptoir.

-Enchantée madame, Emma parle très souvent de vous, elle a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. Sourit Regina en tendant sa main.

-C'est moi qui est eu de la chance de la trouver. Rétorqua Ingrid en serrant poliment sa main. Et toi alors, ta mère est la mairesse? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, depuis maintenant sept ans, avant elle a créer son hôtel, dans la ville voisine, mais maintenant il tourne bien et sans elle, donc elle garde un oeil dessus, mais elle avait besoin d'un nouveau challenge. Ma mère a toujours besoin d'un challenge. Raconta la brune avec un sourire amusé. J'ai été un challenge pendant longtemps, je le suis peut-être encore. Gloussa-t-elle.

-J'en doute pas. Sourit Ingrid. Et vous aussi vous aimez les challenges?

-Disons que j'apprécie ça, depuis des mois mon challenge c'était de réussir à parler et approcher Emma. Sourit la brune en regardant la concernée à côté d'elle qui venait de finir son chocolat.

-Je vois que c'est réussi. Remarqua Ingrid avec un sourire amusé. Vous l'obsédez totalement depuis hier.

-Okay stop. Intervint Emma. Parlez pas comme si j'étais pas là.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Rétorqua sa mère. Depuis qu'on est rentrée c'est "Regina est comme ci, Regina est comme ça", "tu sais mam' Regina, je-

-On te laisse. Grogna Emma en se levant. Viens. Ajouta-t-elle en attrapant la main de sa petite amie pour la tirer.

La brune bascula maladroitement du siège, un peu surprise par le geste, et sa main libre pressée sur son sac en bandoulière, le maintenant contre sa hanche, elle se déplaça à la suite d'Emma, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elles montèrent à l'étage, passant le petit couloir, pour entrer dans la chambre de la blonde qui tira Regina à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et soupira.

-Désolée pour ma mère, elle est curieuse, et..Elle s'interrompit quand elle remarqua que la brune regardait la chambre sans vraiment l'écouter.

La brune avait laissé son sac sur le bout du lit central à la chambre, pour regarder les dessins affichés au mur au dessus du grand bureau de la blonde qui était recouvert de matériel à dessin du côté droit de la chambre. Regina continua son chemin, regardant les quelques photos au dessus de la table de nuit, près de la fenêtre au dessus du lit, qui montrait Emma et sa mère heureuses, dont quelques unes à l'hôpital. Elle contourna le lit, sans voir qu'Emma était toujours adossée à la porte, la regardant, fébrile. Le côté droit de la chambre était prit par une commode sous une fenêtre et l'armoire d'Emma qui avait des miroirs sur la porte, puis près de l'entrée, une bibliothèque.

-J'aime bien ta chambre. Souffla Regina en reculant pour se laisser tomber sur ses fesses sur le lit.

-Elle est simple. Marmonna Emma en regardant son espace.

-Oui, mais elle est chaleureuse, avec quelques couleurs, et..La brune regarda autour. En fait elle te ressemble, j'aime ça. Sourit la brune en la regardant. Tu vas resté contre la porte? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je..non. Bégaya timidement la blonde en se déplaçant, pour se mettre sur le lit, pas loin de son oreiller, ses pieds sous ses fesses.

Regina se tourna, repliant ses jambes sous elle, gardant ses talons hors du lit. Elle regarda la blonde qui se triturait les mains.

-Emma, quand arrêteras tu d'être gênée avec moi? Demanda-t-elle, la voix calme et douce.

-Je suis pas gênée. Nia la blonde en se tortillant, mal à l'aise. Avant c'était juste tellement inattendu que tu me parles, que j'étais gênée parce que tu étais si différente mais aussi impressionnante, et puis y avait toujours tes petits fans autour de toi. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui mais maintenant tu sais qui je suis, alors pourquoi es tu gênée? Pourquoi es tu si distante? Interrogea Regina en montrant la distance entre elles.

-Parce que...La blonde soupira. Parce que tu m'as embrassée. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Oh..Regina se tendit, sentant un poids énorme tomber sur elle. Je..Enfin je pensais que tu le voulais aussi, je pensais que c'était plus que..Enfin pas grave, être ton amie est bien aussi.

-Quoi? Attend je comprends plus là. Marmonna Emma.

-C'est moi qui comprends pas. Rétorqua la brune. Quand je t'ai embrassé tu m'as rendu le baiser, t'as dis que c'était pas une erreur et tu m'as invitée. Et maintenant tu agis comme si c'était quelque chose de mauvais. Argua-t-elle.

-J'ai jamais dis ça. Geignit la blonde en se laissant tomber en arrière, la tête dans l'oreiller, se repliant sur elle.

Surprise, Regina détacha ses talons pour qu'ils tombent au sol, et se déplaça pour venir se coucher face à la blonde, tout près d'elle sans pour autant la toucher.

-Explique moi alors. Je suis là. Souffla-t-elle en remettant une boucle blonde derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille avant de couper le contact.

-C'est juste que je sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Marmonna Emma. Tu me plais tu sais, genre vraiment. T'es géniale, magnifique et j'aime la personne que j'ai découvert cette semaine. Mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi. Admit-elle.

-Et bien parce que tu es très belle, douce, intelligente. Commença Regina. Je peux parler de tout avec toi. On peut rire de tout aussi. C'est simple et non superficiel d'être avec toi. Mais aussi parce que y a que avec toi que je danse au milieu d'une chambre naze. Et puis je dors super bien avec toi. J'ai pas à tout calculer avec toi, j'ai juste besoin d'être moi même. Admit-elle en caressant son épaule. Et par dessus tout, tu es exceptionnelle et tu n'en as aucune idée. Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Emma pleurait, à ce stade elle n'essayait même plus de le cacher. Le pull agrippé dans sa main elle vient frotter ses larmes avec le dos de sa manche.

-Alors c'est pas une blague ni le truc d'un instant? Bredouilla-t-elle dans un hoquet.

-Bien sûr que non Emma. Hier quand t'es partie j'ai pas réfléchi, ça m'a fait mal de me dire que l'on allait boucler cette semaine si magique juste avec un sourire. Alors je t'ai embrassée, sans penser que ma mère nous voyait de la voiture, ni que tout les gens de notre classe était derrière. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu représentes énormément pour moi, et que je tombe amoureuse de toi. Murmura la brune en caressant sa joue.

Emma haleta, les yeux écarquillés.

-Sérieusement? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Je crois qu'en vérité j'ai craqué pour toi quand je devais avoir treize ans, mais je l'ai compris que y a deux ou trois ans. Mais du coup avec cette semaine de vacances je suis devenue complètement accro. Y a tout ces sentiments que je connais pas et qui sont comme ceux qui me font rêver dans les films. Expliqua Regina, parlant avec le fond de son coeur, espérant que ça suffirait à rassurer la blonde. Je crois que je t'aime.

La blonde la regarda une seconde, les yeux brillants, avant de combler les quelques centimètres entre elles, pour se fondre dans son étreinte. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, glissant son visage dans son cou, retrouvant son parfum. Rassurée, Regina la serra contre elle, son nez contre les cheveux blonds, inspirant l'odeur vanillée qu'elle n'avait pas sentit depuis la veille.

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis bizarre. Marmonna Emma contre elle, sans bouger. En dehors de ma mère, personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, mes parents biologiques, mes familles d'accueils, les autres gamins des foyers, puis les gens de l'école, ils m'ont tous toujours repoussée, exclue. C'était juste moi contre eux, puis moi et Ingrid.

-Et bien maintenant se sera toi, Ingrid et moi contre les autres. Assura la brune en la serrant. Et puis on a même ma mère en soutien. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Elle l'a bien pris? Interrogea la blonde, en reculant son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Regina sourit doucement, en caressant ses joues pour effacer ses larmes.

-Elle m'a tout de suite demandé qui tu étais quand je suis arrivée dans la voiture. Commença Regina. J'ai simplement dit que en plus d'être l'une des premières de classe tu étais la plus belle, la plus adorable et la plus talentueuse. Sourit-elle. Et puis elle savait pour ton adoption, et ta maladie. Elle se renseigne toujours sur les gens de ma classe. Et t'es dans la mienne depuis six ans, et tu as un profil atypique et intéressant d'après elle. Expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire.

-Et c'est...positif? Demanda Emma.

-Pour ma mère oui. Elle n'est ni en colère, ni indifférente, alors c'est très bien. Gloussa la brune.

-Elle savait déjà que tu aimais les filles? S'intéressa la blonde.

-J'avais seize ans quand je lui ai dis que j'étais bisexuelle. Elle a eu du mal au début. Mais y a eu la mort de mon père qu'elle aimait, donc quand il lui a demandé avant de mourir de prendre soin de moi même si je rentrais pas dans le moule qu'elle voulait créer pour moi, elle l'a accepté. Tant que c'est une bonne personne pour moi, tout ira bien. Expliqua Regina.

-Alors je dois considérer que-

-Que l'on est ensemble. Coupa Regina. Que tu es bonne personne. Et que je me fou du reste des gens et de leurs avis, c'est juste toi qui m'intéresse. Et que grâce à ce qu'il se passe entre nous, ma mère et moi on se rapproche un peu depuis hier. Sourit-elle.

-Si je peux servir à quelque chose. Gloussa Emma.

La brune rit contre elle, toujours enlacées se regardant. Elles se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment.

-Je..je peux t'embrasser alors? Demanda Regina.

-Demande même pas. Sourit la blonde. La jeune fille se pencha alors vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Demande plus maintenant. Ajouta-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

La brune glissa une main sur le côté de son visage, la maintenant près d'elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans de lents baisers. Emma serra sa taille, ses doigts s'agrippant au haut de la brune, sentant le soutien gorge dessous. Regina laissa une main tomber sur sa nuque, puis dans son dos, s'arrêtant au milieu, sous les omoplates.

-Oui, je porte pas de soutien gorge, j'aime pas ça. Gloussa Emma, alors que sa propre main était posée sur celui de la brune.

-J'aime ça. Sourit la brune embrassant sa pommette. T'en porte jamais?

-Sauf quand mon haut est moulant ou transparent. Reconnu la blonde, avant de réfléchir. Ouais, jamais en fait. Rit-elle.

-T'es unique en ton genre. Sourit Regina en embrassant furtivement ses lèvres. Toujours face à elle, un bras autour de son dos, elle se redressa sur l'autre, sur son coude, et regarda les dessins en face d'elle. Dis moi, tout ces dessins, c'est les tiens?

-Oui, plutôt récents. Acquiesça Emma.

-Et les feuilles avec du texte et des citations? Demanda la brune.

-Des idées en vrac. Expliqua la blonde. Je suis plus doué en dessin. L'écriture c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est plus le mien, alors. S'amusa Regina.

-Tu écris? Interrogea Emma. La brune hocha doucement la tête. Attends tu écris et tu m'as rien dis pendant la semaine? S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit, se retrouvant plus grande que la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-Je l'ai dis à personne. Reconnu la brune, un peu gênée. T'es la première à le savoir. J'écris rien de fou, juste des fanfictions sous un pseudo.

Emma sourit en se dégageant de ses bras, et alla attraper son téléphone et sa tablette sur son bureau. Elle revint sur le lit, s'assit, le haut du corps relevé par l'oreiller, et Regina se colla à elle, la tête sur son épaule.

-Tiens, reprit la blonde en lui donnant son téléphone déverrouillé, affiche moi ton compte de fanfiction. Réclama-t-elle.

Regina le fit rapidement, et la blonde récupéra son pseudo, regardant sur sa tablette. Elle découvrit que la brune publiait depuis trois ans, et avait fait plusieurs histoires, toujours des couples de femmes. Elle retrouva dans les héroïnes sur lesquelles elles écrivaient, celles que elle, elle dessinait des fois. Elle avait encore plus de points communs qu'elle ne le pensait, et à chaque fois qu'elle en découvrait un autre, elle l'aimait un peu plus.

-Tu m'as menti en fait. Souffla Emma.

-Comment ça? Interrogea la brune en relevant la tête, le téléphone de la jeune fille dans sa main.

-Tu as fais semblant de pas connaitre les couples que je dessinais, alors que tu le savais très bien, tu écris sur eux. S'amusa la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas menti, je cherchais seulement à te parler, t'es pas approchable facilement. Remarqua Regina, en relevant les yeux vers elle, sa tête toujours sur son épaule.

-Dit-elle affalée contre moi, pieds nus sur mon lit, avec mon téléphone dans les mains. Se moqua Emma.

-Bon, tu n'étais pas approchable facilement. Rectifia la brune. Emma sourit en redirigeant son attention sur sa tablette. Tu ne vas pas lire maintenant ce que j'ai fais quand même?

-Non, mais je les mets dans ma bibliothèque pour lire ce soir quand tu seras plus sur mon lit. Gloussa la blonde, avant de voir Regina pianoter sur son téléphone. Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je change mon nom de contact. Informa la brune.

-Pourquoi? J'aime bien "Reginaaa" avec un soleil. Remarqua Emma en posant sa tablette, pour regarder au dessus de la brune, une main sur son épaule.

-Mais je préfère un coeur à la fin. Sur mon téléphone tu es "mon Emma" avec un joli coeur à côté. Argua Regina.

-Alors fais pareil pour moi, "ma Regina" avec un coeur. Proposa la blonde, avec un léger sourire, elle trouvait ça ridicule normalement, mais en cet instant, elle trouvait ça juste mignon.

La brune n'attendit pas plus pour le faire, avant de se blottir contre Emma. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après midi ensemble, discutant de leurs vies, leurs passions, leurs familles, tout en s'embrassant, bougeant sur le lit à plusieurs reprises, tout en restant très enlacées à chaque instant. Vers dix sept heure, Emma se glissa dans la cuisine, attrapa une boite de gâteau et deux pommes, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour grignoter avec la brune devant un film, sans avoir été vue par sa mère. Quand l'heure du diner approcha, Emma était allongée, la brune sur elle, dans ses bras, l'embrassant en caressant ses joues.

-Emma! Appela sa mère depuis le rez de chaussé, faisant séparer les deux jeunes.

Regina gloussa en se cachant dans le cou de sa petite amie qui la sera, comme pour la protéger.

-Oui mam'? Demanda-t-elle, la voix forte.

-Descendez! Réclama Ingrid.

-Tu vas devoir descendre de moi. Gloussa la blonde. Regina grogna en venant chercher un autre baiser. Moi aussi je te garderais bien ici, mais vu l'heure faut que l'on aille la voir.

La brune soupira, mais sachant que c'était vrai, elle se bougea d'elle pour descendre du lit, et alla au bout de lui ci pour mettre ses talons, alors qu'Emma ajustait ses cheveux tout décoiffés parce que la brune s'était découvert une passion pour eux. Quand elle se tourna, elle regarda Regina qui attachait la deuxième boucle de son talon.

-Dans ce genre de moment t'as vingt cinq ans, pas dix huit. Rit Emma en s'approchant.

-Tais toi. Grogna la brune en se levant, faisant plusieurs centimètres de plus que la blonde, elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. J'aime, je suis plus grande au moins.

Emma se blottit contre elle, enlaçant ses hanches, venant l'embrasser.

-Emma! Regina! Appela de nouveau sa mère d'en bas. M'obligez pas à venir vous chercher.

-On arrive! Répondit la blonde dans un soupir. Elle va réellement nous appeler toujours pile au moment où je t'embrasse? Soupira-t-elle.

Regina gloussa en revenant l'embrasser, avant qu'elles ne se décident à descendre. Elles arrivèrent en bas en sentant une odeur douce d'épices et du repas chauffant. Ingrid les remarqua rapidement, et ne pu retenir un sourire en voyant les joues rougies de sa fille.

-Tu restes à diner Regina? Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oh, je..Elle jeta un oeil à sa petite amie qui sourit. Je dois appeler ma mère pour voir.

Elle s'éloigna avec son téléphone et appela sa mère, alors qu'Emma allait mettre la table, tout en évitant le regard de sa mère qui ne perdait pas son sourire. Quelques minutes après, la brune revint avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Alors? Demanda de suite Emma en la voyant.

-Ma mère dit oui, à la condition que vous me rameniez après, parce que son chauffeur aura finit sa journée et qu'elle veut pas que je sois seule dehors à cette heure. Informa la brune.

-Bien évidemment nous te ramènerons en voiture. Accepta Ingrid. Alors, dis moi, ma fille est elle un gros bisounours?

-Mam'! Cria Emma, horrifiée. Si c'est pour ça que tu as invité Regina, je-

-Quoi? Tu vas la faire partir? Provoqua sa mère.

-Je te déteste. Marmonna Emma en posant le dernier verre sur la table, avant d'aller vers sa petite amie qui riait, mais qui l'enlaça tout de même. Tu devrais être de mon côté.

-Je suis de ton côté, mais-

-Surtout que c'est toi le bisounours de nous deux. Coupa la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! J'ai jamais été un bisounours avec personne. Refusa la brune en la lâchant alors qu'Ingrid près de gazinière ne se gênait plus pour rire. Emma la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Okay, je suis peut-être un peu un bisounours avec toi, mais t'as une bouille d'ange, et je sais pas te résister. Gronda-t-elle en la poussant.

Emma rit en embrassant sa joue, trop gênée pour oser plus devant sa mère.

-Médicament chérie. Rappela alors Ingrid.

-Oui mam'. Accepta la blonde en allant prendre le petit bac sur le comptoir près du mur pour le prendre

Regina la regarda faire, et la blonde vit l'éclair d'inquiétude et lui offrit un grand sourire pour la rassurer. Puis elles passèrent à table, et Ingrid ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, continuant de poser des questions ou de raconter des anecdotes gênantes à propos de sa fille qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Regina répondait, riait, profitant de l'instant pour en savoir toujours plus sur la blonde avec qui elle sortait, en tombant toujours plus amoureuse.  
Le repas fini, la table débarrassée, les trois enfilèrent chaussures et manteaux pour quitter l'appartement. Dans la voiture, Emma monta à l'avant avec sa mère, mais resta tout le trajet tourné vers sa petite amie, discutant avec elle. Quand Ingrid s'arrêta là où le GPS l'avait guidée, elle regarda alors l'immense maison blanche, avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Bon, et bien merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramenée et invitée à diner. Sourit Regina. À bientôt j'imagine.

-Oui, oui, sûrement. Acquiesça Ingrid toujours bluffée par la maison.

-Je sors avec toi. Prévint Emma. Tu m'attends deux minutes mam'? Sa mère hocha la tête et la blonde sortit sur le trottoir avec Regina, les deux se faisant face sur le trottoir leurs mains liées. C'était génial de t'avoir chez moi tout l'aprem, et ce soir.

-J'étais bien avec toi. Sourit Regina, leurs corps se frôlant. On se refera ça, souvent, très souvent, en plus j'adore ta mère. Ajouta-t-elle en faisant s'effleurer leurs nez.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup aussi. Un peu trop à mon goût. Gloussa la blonde, en inclinant légèrement la tête avant de venir l'embrasser.

Elles détachèrent leurs mains, Regina venant enlacer les épaules de la blonde qui serrait ses hanches, toujours un peu plus petite à cause des talons. Après de nombreux baisers, elles détachèrent leurs lèvres.

-On se voit lundi en cours. Souffla la brune.

-Oui. Sourit Emma. Bonne nuit. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Regina s'éloigna en la regardant. Salue ta mère pour moi.

-D'accord, bonne nuit mon Emma. Sourit la brune sur le perron de la maison.

Un dernier signe de main, et la blonde retrouva sa mère dans la voiture, se laissant tomber contre le siège alors qu'Ingrid démarrait.

-Pff j'suis amoureuse. Lâcha Emma dans un profond soupir, faisant rire sa mère à côté d'elle.


	3. 2 : En cours.

Quand le réveil sonna à sept heure et quart Emma grogna du plus fort qu'elle le pu. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner en cours. Après une semaine à la neige, un samedi dans les bras de sa petite amie, et le dimanche dans son plaid devant la télé avec sa mère, elle ne voulait surtout pas retourner dans l'enfer du lycée. Le rappel du réveil fut éteint par un coup violent, et elle geignit de nouveau en s'agitant, frappant des talons sur le matelas. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrait.

-Emma, debout. Gloussa sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je veux pas y aller. Gémit la jeune fille.

-Pourtant Regina doit t'attendre. Remarqua Ingrid, avec un sourire, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Cette réflexion fit se redresser vivement Emma, qui se dandina pour attraper son téléphone sur la table de nuit, le détachant du cordon de charge. Elle s'assit dans sa couette, et le déverrouilla pour tomber directement sur sa conversation avec Regina, elle avait parler avec elle toute la soirée la veille, avant de s'endormir.

#Tu es réveillée?# #Apparemment tu dors encore. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai hâte de te voir.# #Je veux te voir avant d'aller en cours, alors arrive pas juste à l'heure.# #Sérieusement tu dors encore?# Lu Emma avec un sourire, en voyant que les messages avaient commencé à six heure.

-Je vois que je t'ai perdue. S'amusa sa mère en la voyant sourire bêtement à son téléphone.

-Désolé mam', je vais me préparer. Fit rapidement la blonde en attrapant son jean vert et son sweat gris à capuche sur sa chaise. Tu peux me faire un chocolat chaud? Demanda-t-elle en allant vers la salle de bain.

-Il est déjà fait. Fit sa mère en commençant à descendre. Ne traine pas trop sur ton téléphone, ou tu seras en retard.

La réponse fut le claquement de la porte. Emma posa ses vêtement sur le plan de travail avec ses affaires, son téléphone dans une main tapant son message alors qu'elle préparait sa brosse à dent.

#Je viens juste de me réveiller. Mais je serais à l'heure.#

Elle le reposa, et alla sous sa douche, se lavant rapidement avant d'en sortir de se sécher dans sa serviette, puis elle enfila sa culotte, avant de se brosser les cheveux en lorgnant sur son téléphone.

#Marmotte# Elle gloussa en voyant le message de la brune alors qu'elle nouait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. #Je t'aime quand même.##Mais sois pas en retard.# Emma se redressa et vit dans le miroir qu'elle avait les joues rouges, et un sourire niais.

Elle enfila son pantalon, son top et son sweat, puis alla en bas, en récupérant son sac, vérifiant qu'elle avait ce dont elle avait besoin et sa tablette. Elle s'installa au comptoir, tout en restant sur son téléphone, attrapant une tartine.

#J'aime tes je t'aime.# Tapa-t-elle une demi tartine dans la bouche.

-Mam', tu m'emmènes cinq minutes plus tôt aujourd'hui? Demanda Emma en prenant sa tasse.

Ingrid se plaça devant elle avec un sourire, la fixant dans les yeux alors qu'elles buvaient. Le téléphone de la blonde vibra entre elles, attirant le regard de la blonde dessus.

#Bon à savoir, je te le dirais souvent.##De vive voix si tu arrives en avance en cours.# Emma sourit bêtement.

-Dois je comprendre que je devrais te déposer tout les jours cinq minutes plus tôt pour que tu es le temps de faire des câlins à ta copine? S'amusa Ingrid.

-Oui. Admit Emma, les joues rouges. S'il te plaît mam', je lui ai dis que je serais à l'heure, et j'ai vraiment envie de l'être, même si ça me stresse énormément d'aller au lycée. Je veux la voir, alors dis oui, s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle.

-Bien sûr chérie. Dans ce cas avale ta boisson et ta tartine et on y va. Accepta sa mère avec un sourire.

Emma rayonna et avala vite fait son petit déjeuné, avant de mettre sa veste, ses bottines, d'attraper son sac et son téléphone et de descendre avec sa mère en voiture. Elle ne lâcha pas son téléphone de tout le chemin, sa mère se moquant à côté d'elle. Puis elle arriva au lycée, embrassa Ingrid en la remerciant, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une mère aussi présente et adorable avec elle à chaque instant, elle la comprenait et la soutenait. Quittant la voiture, elle fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, et traversa l'espace plein de lycéens devant le bâtiment, pour aller vers l'entrée, sans se faire voir.

-Emma! Elle s'arrêta net, en voyant des regards se lever, et se tourna vers la droite pour voir Regina dans un jean taille haute, un haut blanc, un foulard et des derby, avec son manteau et son sac sur l'épaule, arrivant vers elle. Salut.

-Je pensais que tu serais à l'intérieur. Sourit Emma.

-Je voulais te voir arriver. Murmura la brune, en prenant sa joue en coupe dans une main, pour se pencher et venir l'embrasser.

-J'ai convaincu ma mère de m'amener plus tôt tout les matins. Informa la blonde avec un sourire en se collant à elle.

-C'est vrai? La blonde hocha la tête, et Regina glissa une main dans sa queue de cheval blonde, jouant avec. Très bonne nouvelle, je pourrais te faire des bisous avant les cours.

-Et après tu essayes de nier que t'es un bisounours. Se moqua Emma dans un rire.

-Tais toi donc. Gloussa la brune en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elles partagèrent quelques baisers, sa main dans les boucles blondes nouées. J'aime la queue de cheval.

-J'avais la flemme de coiffer mes cheveux bien. Et pas le temps. Rétorqua la blonde, ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

-Si tu n'étais pas une marmotte, tu aurais le temps. S'amusa Regina, en embrassant son nez, collée à elle.

-Je suis une grosse marmotte, je préfère mon sommeil à ma coiffure, je suis pas aussi apprêtée que toi. Fit doucement Emma.

-J'aime justement que tu sois simplement belle, et naturelle. Assura la brune en caressant sa joue. Maintenant je vais t'emmener avec moi, parce que y a de plus en plus d'yeux sur nous et ça m'agace. Décida-t-elle en l'entrainant vers l'intérieur, liant leurs doigts ensemble entre elles deux.

-Tout le monde te regarde toujours. Remarqua Emma en la suivant.

-Oui et bien quand je suis avec toi, j'aimerais quand même avoir un petit peu d'intimité. Sourit Regina en la tirant dans les couloirs.

-Se sera pas au lycée. Rit la blonde.

-Ne crois pas ça. Souffla la brune, en tournant d'un coup, sa main libre poussant la porte des toilettes. Sans laisser à sa petite amie le temps de réagir, elle la tira dans un cabinet, fermant la porte derrière elles. Tu vois, juste nous deux. Murmura-t-elle en enlaçant les hanches d'Emma, faisant sa taille sans ses talons.

-C'est l'endroit le plus romantique où on m'aie jamais emmenée. Rit Emma en se pressant contre elle, une main sur sa joue.

-En parlant de romantisme, je profite des cinq minutes avant notre cours, pour te proposer de venir samedi chez moi, ma mère passe le week-end à son hôtel, du coup on pourrait être toutes les deux, et cette fois se serait vraiment romantique. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant. Tu pourrais dormir chez moi aussi, j'ai adoré dormir avec toi la semaine dernière, j'ai envie de recommencer. Confia-t-elle plus bas, en caressant son dos.

-Ouais, ouais j'aimerais bien, mais je-Elle se coupa en entendant la sonnerie. Je dois te dire deux trucs, mais on doit aller en cours, alors on en parle à midi, ça te va? Proposa-t-elle.

-D'accord. Mais tout va bien? S'assura la brune.

Emma sourit en hochant la tête, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elles sortirent du cabinet, et entrèrent en salle de cours. Elles enchainèrent les quatre heures de la matinée, ensemble, avant de descendre au réfectoire, prendre leurs plateaux pour aller s'installer dans un coin de la grande salle, face à face à la table, et elles commencèrent à manger, Regina tentant d'être un peu plus patiente.

-Em'? Interrogea la brune tout bas.

-Ouais, je..Emma souffla un coup. Est ce que tu as déjà eu des petits amis ou petites amies? Osa-t-elle.

-Oui. Je suis sortie avec Daniel pendant un an, en entrant au lycée. Et puis quelques temps avec une fille Ana, qui n'est plus ici, elle avait un an de plus. C'était l'année dernière. Raconta Regina.

-D'accord. Et tu sais que j'ai jamais eu personne avant toi. Rappela la blonde. En face, sa petite amie hocha la tête. C'est juste que c'est nouveau, impressionnant, et même si j'ai confiance en toi et que je t'aime, j'ai peur de planter tout, et j'ai besoin qu'on y aille doucement.

-Est ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi pour le moment? Comprit Regina.

-C'est ça. Grimaça Emma.

-Em', j'ai couché seulement avec Mallie, peu de fois, et c'était moins important que toi, alors on prend notre temps, à ton rythme. Assura doucement la brune. Et en ce qui concerne samedi, j'avais pas imaginé qu'on coucherait ensemble, je veux juste dormir avec toi, rien de plus.

-Alors je veux bien. Sourit la blonde. Merci de comprendre.

-C'est normal, j'ai eu besoin de temps pour ma première fois aussi, et puis l'important c'est que tout aille bien, et je t'aime Emma, je veux juste que tu ailles bien. Sourit Regina en tenant sa main sur la table.

-En parlant d'aller bien, c'est le deuxième truc que je devais te dire. Samedi après midi j'ai rendez vous à l'hôpital, avec ma mère, pour vérifier que mon coeur va bien, et j'ai des questions à lui poser, sur ma première fois justement. Expliqua Emma.

-Oh, j'avais pas pensé à ça, ça change quelque chose pour toi? Demanda la brune.

-C'est ce que je veux savoir justement. Gloussa Emma. J'avais jamais eu de raisons avant de me poser la questions. Rougit-elle.

Regina tira sa main pour déposer un baiser dessus, puis en voyant qu'elles avaient toutes les deux fini, elle lui proposa de sortir. Elles débarrassèrent, puis quittèrent le réfectoire, pour sortir dans la cour, la main de Regina trouvant celle de la blonde qui se colla légèrement contre elle.

-Je pourrais venir avec toi samedi? Demanda la brune.

-À l'hôpital? S'étonna Emma.

-Oui. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ta maladie, juste pour être sûre que tu vas bien, et pour savoir les trucs que je dois faire ou pas faire pour jamais te faire de mal. Je voudrais être là. Si t'es d'accord. Expliqua Regina. Et ta mère, si elle veut bien, pourrait nous déposer chez moi après, et on passerait la soirée et la nuit chez moi devant des films et tout. Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Attends. Réclama la blonde, en s'arrêtant près des casiers, attrapant son téléphone. Elle sélectionna un numéro, et porta le téléphone à son oreille. *..Mam' c'est moi, est ce que samedi Regina peut venir avec nous à l'hôpital...D'accord...Oui oui je sais, mais je prendrais un moment seule avec Andrea et ça ira...Merci, et je peux dormir chez elle le soir...Mam'...Oui je lui en ai parlé, mais là elle est face à moi à glousser alors juste fais nous confiance, je sais ce que je fais...Merci mam', à ce soir.* Finit-elle.

-Elle a dit oui? Demanda Regina.

-Oui. Pour les deux. Sourit la blonde. Bon elle a fait des allusions pourries en plus. Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je m'en doute. Rit la brune en l'enlaçant. Donc je serais là.

-Oui, on passe te chercher à quatorze heure trente et on ira ensemble. Accepta Emma, en l'embrassant avant de se tourner vers son casier pour l'ouvrir. Ma mère aime que tu veuilles venir, elle a dit que ça montrait que je comptais pour toi si tu te préoccupais de ma santé.

-Elle a raison. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Sourit Regina en jouant avec la queue de cheval blonde d'Emma qui était face à son casier. Elle la sentit se raidir. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Emma?

La blonde attrapa un bout de papier dans son casier, et se tourna vers la brune pour lui montrer. Regina fronça les sourcils pour lire l'écriture manuscrite. " _Éloigne toi de Regina, tu n'es rien et ne sera jamais rien. Reste dans ton coin petite-_ " Regina gronda en voyant les dernières insultes et froissa le papier rageusement. Puis elle le sera dans sa main, le bout de ses doigts en devenant rouge et ses phalanges blanches.

-C'est rien, laisse tomber. Soupira Emma en reprenant la boulette pour la fourrer dans sa poche.

-Non c'est pas rien. S'agaça la brune, sentant son sang bouillir.

-Écoute, c'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois probablement, alors t'énerve pas. Le meilleur moyen c'est d'ignorer tout ça, et de continuer sa vie tranquille. Assura Emma en attrapant le livre dans son casier. Crois moi Regina, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi sur le harcèlement.

-Ok, mais promets moi que tu me diras tout, si ça arrive encore tu me diras? S'assura Regina, en passant un bras autour de ses hanches.

-D'accord. Promit la blonde en venant l'embrasser doucement. On a une heure de cours ensemble, après je rentre, mais promis tu fais pas n'importe quoi sans moi?

-Je vais juste parler à mes soi disant amies, j'avais prévu de le faire pour leurs dire clairement que tu es ma copine et voilà, mais là j'aurais deux trois mots à rajouter. Il est hors de question que je cautionne ça, Emma. Argua la brune en prenant son visage en coupe.

-T'es impossible. Soupira Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. La brune déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est pas des bisous qui vont te rendre moins impossible. Gloussa-t-elle.

Regina la poussa alors légèrement, la plaquant contre les casiers, en se tenant contre elle, l'embrassant un peu plus, en tenant toujours ses joues, alors que la blonde l'enlaçait. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, avant de partir en cours, ensemble pour la première heure, puis leur classe ayant sport, Emma pu rentrer chez elle, après un long baiser. Elle passa l'après midi à travailler et dessiner, puis la soirée avec sa mère. Alors qu'elle se glissait dans son lit, elle reçu un appel de la brune et décrocha de suite.

*Salut. Alors ce cours de sport?* Fit-elle de suite.

*Le cours pourri, mais dans les vestiaires j'ai eu des moments intéressants.* Révéla la brune.

*Qu'est ce que tu as fais?* Soupira Emma.

*J'ai mis les choses au point, le premier qui t'approche je l'écrase.* Gronda Regina.

*Tu me fais peur, tu sais, des fois.* Remarqua la blonde.

*S'il te plaît, fais moi juste confiance. J'ai parlé avec ma mère ce soir, elle a promis de rien laissé passer. Elle prendra soin de toi et moi, elle me l'a promis. On est pas la mère et la fille les plus proches du monde, mais elle me protège toujours, et à confiance en moi. Tout va bien, okay?* Assura la brune.

Emma se dandina, la couette enroulée autour d'elle.

*Okay.* Souffla la blonde. *J'ai aussi discuté avec ma mère, elle t'aime bien, mais elle a dit qu'elle te botterait les fesses si tu me faisais du mal. c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle dit ça.* S'amusa-t-elle.

*C'est pas ce que je compte faire, j'ai pas envie que mes fesses soient abimées.* Rit Regina.

*Elles sont bien trop jolies.* Gloussa Emma.

*Et encore tu les as toujours vu seulement couvertes.* Provoqua la brune.

*Ne dis pas ce genre de choses.* Soupira la blonde, en se tortillant. *Tu fais quoi là?*

*Je suis actuellement nue pour mettre mon pyjama.* Rit Regina. *Et toi?*

*Je suis déjà dans mon pyjama, sous ma couette. Je devrais dormir, mais j'ai pas envie. Et t'imaginer nue ne m'aide pas.* Un soupir se fit attendre alors que la brune gloussait. *Tu veux pas me parler de toi et de Daniel et Ana, que j'en sache plus?* Demanda timidement Emma.

La brune accepta, et en pyjama elle se glissa dans son lit pour discuter avec elle longuement de ses relations d'adolescente.  
Le reste de la semaine fut calme, malgré les regards en biais très souvent. Regina découvrit sur qui elle pouvait compter, Ruby et Mulan essayèrent d'approcher Emma à nouveau qui se montra moins fermée. Le monde des deux jeunes filles changeaient, mais elles s'y faisaient, apprenant à vivre différemment, avec le soutien de l'autre, et celui de leurs mères respectives. Le samedi arriva rapidement, la blonde dessina toute la matinée en échangeant quelques messages avec la brune, avant de se préparer, mais ne mangea rien, puisqu'elle avait des examens à faire. Prête, avec sa mère, elles partirent chez la brune, et garées devant chez elle, Emma sortit pour aller sonner, sachant qu'elle ne risquait pas de croiser la mère de sa petite amie, elle était d'accord pour venir jusqu'à la porte. Regina lui ouvrit avec un immense sourire.

-Salut. Sourit doucement Emma. Tu es jolie. Complimenta-t-elle en regardant le jean moulant à motifs fleuris et le débardeur sous le manteau assorti au talons.

-Toi aussi. Souffla Regina en enlaçant ses épaules pour venir l'embrasser. Tu vas bien? Interrogea-t-elle en fermant la porte d'entrée.

-Oui, mais je suis affamée. Soupira la blonde en prenant sa main pour aller vers la voiture.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas manger alors? Demanda la brune, avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la voiture. Bonjour madame, comment allez vous?

-Je vais bien, mais moi c'est Ingrid, pas madame, je ne suis pas si veille. S'amusa la femme, en démarrant.

-D'accord Ingrid. Sourit Regina. Alors, pourquoi es tu affamée toi? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

-Pas le droit de manger pendant les cinq heures précédent les examens. Expliqua la plus âgée. Ça rend toujours Emma de mauvaise humeur, toute grognon.

-J'ai faim! J'ai rien avalé depuis cinq heures en dehors de l'eau. J'ai le droit d'être frustrée et grognon. S'agaça Emma. Tout les mois c'est le même cirque avant chaque rendez vous.

-Pour ta santé. Rappela sa mère, avant d'entendre la blonde grogner de nouveau. Regina, je t'en prie, résonne là, moi elle m'écoute plus. soupira-t-elle.

-Emma? Appela doucement la brune en tendant le bras pour venir poser sa main sur son épaule. Quand on aura fini ton rendez vous, on pourra aller manger plein de truc sympa chez moi. et on regardera des films, et tu dormiras chez moi. Je sais c'est chiant de pas manger, mais c'est pour que tu sois en bonne santé, pour que tu es encore plein de soirée géniale à faire.

-D'accord, j'arrête de râler. Soupira Emma, en liant ses doigts à ceux de la brune sur son épaule.

Elles finirent le trajet en discutant plus légèrement, et une fois à l'hôpital, Emma prit la main de la brune pour la tirer derrière elle, sachant parfaitement où aller tellement elle venait. Dans le service adéquat, Emma et Ingrid connaissaient plusieurs personnes du personnel. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, puis furent appelée et se rendirent dans le bureau du docteur Andrea Sage, Regina tenant fermement la main de sa petite amie.

-Emma! Sourit grandement la doctoresse en la voyant. Comment vas tu?

-Très bien et vous? Sourit la blonde. Ma petite amie a tenu a m'accompagner. Ajouta-t-elle une fois la réponse de son docteur donnée.

-Pas de soucis. Assura la médecin. Bonjour madame Swan. Elle serra sa main, avant de la tendre à la brune.

-Bonjour, Regina. Se présenta-t-elle. Je suis venue parce que je veux être sûre de jamais rien faire pour la blesser ou lui faire du mal.

-Et bien venez vous asseoir, Emma je te laisse t'installer pour la prise de sang. Invita Andrea.

La blonde alla s'asseoir, plaçant son bras, remontant la manche de son sweat moutarde large. La doctoresse vint près d'elle lui faisant un prélèvement.

-J'aurais des questions moi aussi. Confia Emma.

-D'accord. Et bien peut-être que je pourrais commencer par faire un bilan sur ta santé à ta petite amie, et puis quand on ira faire l'irm on parlera toutes les deux, ça te va? Proposa Andrea.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde.

La doctoresse lui prit un peu plus de sang, puis retira l'aiguille et la laissa retourner s'asseoir entre Ingrid et Regina. La doctoresse donna les échantillons de sang pour faire faire les analyses, et retourna s'asseoir face au trois femmes.

-Alors, je vais faire avec des mots simples. Je suis Emma depuis qu'elle a cinq ans, alors j'ai bien appris à parler de sa maladie sans utiliser de mots complexes et médicaux. Commença la femme.

-En fait, reprit Regina, Em' m'a déjà pas mal parler de sa maladie en elle même, ce que je veux savoir c'est surtout ce qu'elle peut ou non faire, je voudrais pas faire quelque chose qui risquerait de la rendre mal. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je comprends. Sourit la femme. Alors elle ne doit pas faire d'effort physique, aucun, elle ne doit jamais oublier son traitement, et en ce qui concerne les émotions c'est plus complexe. Plus jeune, avant d'avoir Ingrid, Emma a regarder un film d'horreur et-

-Non. Geignit Emma en se recroquevillant sur elle même, honteuse.

-Tu te souviens de ça? Rit Andrea. La blonde hocha la tête. Tu avais à peine six ans.

-Il s'est passé quoi? Interrogea Regina en glissant sa main dans celle de la blonde.

-Elle a eu peur trop de fois et de manière trop violente, résultat ses amis on dû appeler les secours car elle nous a fait une espèce de crise. Son coeur avait du mal à battre, et donc elle avait du mal à respirer, elle a été sous respirateur pendant plusieurs jours.

-Donc pas de films d'horreur, et j'essaierais pas de la surprendre. Accepta la brune.

-Exactement. Acquiesça Andrea. Et ne lui briser pas le coeur, parce que ça pourrait devenir une expression bien plus littérale.

-Je préfère en prendre soin si elle me laisse faire. Assura Regina, avant de sentir Emma serrer fortement sa main.

-J'aime cette réponse. Sourit la doctoresse. Une autre chose importante, il est important, qu'Emma éviter les chocs thermiques. Mais ça elle le sait. En règle générale vous savez, cependant Emma découvre des choses qui lui font mal des fois, a elle de le dire.

-Il y a l'altitude aussi. Rappela Ingrid. Ma fille ne supporte pas et a du mal à respirer.

-Oui, pas de voyage dans les airs, pas d'avion, et on évite les fonds marins aussi. Ajouta Andrea. Emma a eu du mal à accepter tout ça au début, mais maintenant elle le fait.

-En même temps quand vous balancer à une gamine de dix ans qui ne rêve que de partir loin, voyager dans le monde, qu'elle ne peut pas le faire simplement, et qu'elle doit prendre un million de précaution tout en suivant un énorme traitement, faut pas vous attendre à ce qu'elle se mette à danser ou vous embrasse. Argua Emma.

-J'en suis bien consciente. Mais tu deviens une jeune femme forte et admirable. Souffla son médecin. Tu avais des questions aussi, veux tu qu'on y aille pour m'en parler?

-Non, en fait je pense que Regina devrait entendre. Rétorqua Emma e se tortillant sur sa chaise, se grattant la nuque. Mes questions portent sur les relations sexuelles, même si c'est pas pour tout de suite maintenant, c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma première fois, alors autant qu'elle sache. Expliqua-t-elle, rougissant doucement, mal à l'aise.

-Effectivement vous devriez toutes les deux savoir. Acquiesça Andrea. Déjà, rassure toi, tu peux avoir une vie sexuelle très bien. Mais il y a quelques petites choses à prendre en compte. Rappelle moi, tu aimes uniquement les femmes?

-Oui, oui, me parler pas de relation avec les hommes, ça me tente pas du tout. Grimaça Emma faisant glousser les autres.

-Bien, alors en ce qui te concerne éviter toute tendance sexuelle un peu trop, comment dire, hard, pas bon pour le coeur. Reprit la médecin.

-Non, mais doucement, je parle de faire ma première fois, pas d'autres trucs trop fous. Argua la blonde.

-Je préfère prévenir que guérir. Expliqua Andrea. On te fera aussi des dépistages pour être sûre que tu n'as aucune maladie.

-J'ai fais deux dépistages suite à ma dernière relation, j'ai rien moi. Assura Regina.

-Parfait. Souffla la médecin. En ce qui concerne le sexe, il vous faudra être à l'écoute de votre corps, et Regina à l'écoute des moindres mots d'Emma. Fit-elle en regardant la brune. Et puis, Emma, tu ne devras jamais forcé, la moindre fatigue ou douleur tu dois te stopper ou prendre une pause. Et si jamais tu te rends compte que ton rythme est anormal, tu prends le médicament que je t'ai donné seulement pour les cas d'urgence.

-D'accord. Accepta Emma. Alors, je peux vivre une relation a peu près normale avec Regina? S'assura-t-elle.

-Oui, surtout que si elle est là c'est qu'elle s'intéresse et tient à toi. Sourit Andrea avant de regarder la plus âgée. J'imagine que la maman en vous est ravie, vous aviez si peur.

-Oui, Emma a toujours été solitaire, alors j'avais peur de qui elle nous ramènerait. Sourit Ingrid en regardant les deux filles qui lui souriaient avec des joues légèrement rouges. Parce qu'en plus d'être adorable et présente, elle est jolie, intelligente, ris à mes blagues et fille du maire, Emma ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

-La fille de la mairesse, je savais que je vous avais déjà vue. Soupira de réalisation la doctoresse.

-Ouais, heu mon irm peut-être? Intervint Emma. Sa médecin accepta en se levant, et la blonde se tourna vers sa petite amie. Je te laisse avec ma mère, qui va être gentille, pas humiliante ni oppressante, et je reviens.

-Okay, je devrais survivre, t'inquiète pas. Sourit Regina.

La blonde plaça un bisou sur sa joue, avant de suivre son médecin. Elles discutèrent de Regina, de la situation, avant et après l'irm, la blonde connaissant son médecin depuis plus longtemps que sa mère, elle était assez à l'aise avec elle. Elles revinrent un long moment plus tard dans le bureau, et Emma repartit avec sa petite amie et sa mère, attendant les résultats lundi. Ingrid les déposa alors chez la brune, sortant de la voiture pour aider sa fille avec son sac.

-Bon je viens te chercher demain vers quinze heure, vous faites pas de bêtises, tu oublies pas ton médicament, et vous m'appelez au moindre problème. Fit rapidement Ingrid.

-Je vais pas mourir mam', je dors juste chez ma copine. Sourit Emma, son sac sur l'épaule. On se voit demain, je t'aime. Fit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser, en l'enlaçant.

-Je t'aime aussi chérie. Souffla sa mère en l'embrassant. Et toi, Regina, tu prends soin de ma fille, je te la confie.

-Promis Ingrid. Assura la brune. Emma prit sa main, et elles se dirigèrent dans la maison. Une fois dans l'entrée, elles retirèrent leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures. Je te fais visiter?

Emma accepta et elles firent le tour de la maison, découvrant chaque pièce ensemble -en dehors du bureau et de la chambre de Cora, la mère de la brune- et s'attardèrent dans la chambre de Regina. Elles restèrent à s'embrasser sur le lit un moment, avant de descendre faire chauffer leur repas, faire des bols de petites choses à grignoter. Elles finirent par se laisser tomber, en pyjama dans le large canapé, devant un film en mangeant, Emma adossée à la brune, sa tête reposant au dessus de son sein.

-Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui, c'était agréable de t'avoir avec moi. Souffla la blonde, le repas fini, le bol de pop corn sur son ventre, le bras de Regina autour de ses épaules.

-Je reviendrais à chaque fois si tu veux. C'est important pour toi, alors ça l'est pour moi aussi. Sourit Regina en prenant des pop corn.

-Pourquoi pas. Sourit Emma en balançant la tête arrière. C'est cool d'être moins solitaire, et vraiment bien d'avoir une copine.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le dernier point, surtout quand cette copine vous permet d'être vous même, et est très jolie. Sourit la brune en se penchant pour embrasser la blonde.

Elles se blottirent un peu plus ensemble dans le canapé, et y passèrent la soirée avec bonheur.


	4. 3 : À l'hôtel.

Emma était assise au comptoir de la cuisine, travaillant pour son cours de langues, sa mère préparant le diner devant elle, l'aidant quand elle avait besoin. C'était lundi, la blonde était rentrée depuis plusieurs heures, étant rentrée dès la fin de son cours pendant que le reste de la classe allait en sport, mais en rentrant elle avait dessiné tout l'après midi pour finir une commande, résultat en rentrant sa mère lui avait confisqué sa tablette -posée, maintenant, sur le plan de travail près d'Ingrid- pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs. Emma avait presque fini quand des coups retentirent sur la porte.

-J'y vais, garde un oeil sur la sauce. Réclama la plus âgée en contournant le comptoir pour aller à la porte d'entrée dans le dos de sa fille. Bonsoir Regina.

À ce nom, Emma qui était restée concentrée, releva la tête pour regarder vers la porte.

-Bonsoir Ingrid, Em' est là? Demanda la brune avec un sourire.

-Oui bien sur. Acquiesça la femme, souriant en la laissant entrer.

Elle referma la porte, et se tourna pour retourner en cuisine alors que la brune allait vers Emma, qui enroula un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embrasser.

-Que fais tu là? Demanda Emma.

-Je suis venue pour vous parlez. Commença la brune, attirant le regard des deux. Voilà, samedi ça fera un mois qu'on est ensemble, pour l'occasion je voudrais faire deux choses. La première te faire rencontrer ma mère, la seconde t'emmener dans son hôtel, où elle sera pour le week-end, où on aura rien à payer, et y a une piscine, des chambres trop bien et un restaurant. On pourrait partir samedi midi, avec le chauffeur de ma mère, Marco est génial, on rencontre ma mère l'après midi, je lui en ai parlé elle est d'accord. Le soir on dort là bas, et on rentre dimanche en fin de matinée.

Les yeux d'Emma brillaient d'espoir quand elle se tourna vers sa mère.

-S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle en liant ses mains devant son visage en faisant un visage de chien battu.

Regina l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois depuis les trois dernières semaines, et imita son visage en regardant Ingrid, essayant de se retenir de rire.

-Vous avez gagné. Rit sa mère. Mais ne refaite pas ça ensemble c'est déloyal. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux filles s'enlacer. Et chérie tu m'enverras des messages pour que je sache que tout va bien, et pas de bêtises. Et t'oublies surtout pas tes médicaments.

-Regina me le rappelle par message tout les soirs, alors j'imagine que en vrai elle le fera aussi, donc surtout t'inquiète pas. Assura Emma. n'est ce pas?

-Je prends soin de toi, pas envie de te perdre. Argua la brune. Le chauffeur de ma mère attend en bas, je dois y aller, à bientôt Ingrid. À demain toi. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant la joue de sa petite amie.

-Attends je t'accompagne. Décida la blonde en l'entrainant sur le palier, cacher par la porte ainsi. Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Tu es géniale, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

-C'est moi qui aie de la chance. Souffla Regina en enlaçant ses hanches. Au fait Mulan et Ruby sortent officiellement ensemble, et elles m'ont remercier, un truc du genre " _voir Emma et toi nous a donné le courage d'assumer",_ donc demain midi on mange avec elles. Informa-t-elle.

-Trop bizarre, y a un mois de ça, je mangeais seule tout les midi, maintenant je suis avec toi, et demain avec trois filles. Trop de changement. Gloussa Emma. La brune lui sourit avant de venir l'embrasser. Je veux pas te laisser partir.

-Je veux t'emmener avec moi. Rétorqua la brune. Mais ta maman m'aimerais moins. Alors je vais y aller en te laissant un baiser.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de se détacher pour descendre, laissant Emma retourner dans l'appartement avec sa mère.  
Le reste de la semaine fut très longue pour les deux filles qui avait hâte de partir en week-end. Le midi avec Mulan et Ruby devint plus régulier, les quatre filles s'entendant bien, même si le petits groupe de fan de Regina continuait de la réclamer tout les midi ou d'essayer de s'incruster avec elles. Le mercredi après midi, les cours finissant à quatorze heure, les deux filles étaient aller au centre commercial, Emma n'ayant pas de joli maillot de bain et en voulant un, avant de boire un milkshake ensemble. Jeudi soir, Cora ayant une réunion, la brune avait mangé chez les Swan qui l'avait ensuite raccompagnée chez elle, Ingrid ayant du mal à les détacher une fois devant la grande maison. Et finalement le samedi matin, Emma mangea avec sa mère, avant d'aller finir son sac. Alors qu'elle avait fini et préparait sa trousse de toilette son téléphone vibra. Elle le récupéra pour voir le message de sa petite amie.

#Rappel : maillot de bain, serviette de piscine/plage, sous-vêtements et tenue pour demain, brosse à cheveux, dentifrice, brosse à dents, chaussettes, crème solaire, TOUT tes médicaments, tenue pour ce soir au resto, pyjama, tablette à dessin (elle te manquera sinon), et ta jolie bouille. Je passe dans une heure, je t'aime.3#

Emma sourit face à la liste, et vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout, avant de lui taper une réponse.

#J'ai tout, sauf un mais c'est fait exprès! Je suis une grande fille qui sait faire sa valise.##Si tu es prête avant, passe avant. Je veux te voir.#

Elle termina son sac, rangea quelques affaires dans sa chambre, et avec sa petite valise et son sac sur l'épaule elle descendit pour trouver sa mère derrière le comptoir avec une bouteille d'eau et une trousse qu'elle lui donna en lui faisant la morale sur leur raisonnabilité et ses médicaments à ne surtout pas oublier. Emma mit une bonne demie heure à rassurer sa mère, lui promettant que tout irait bien, que c'était qu'une nuit, qu'elle serait de retour dans moins de vingt quatre heure et qu'elle serait avec Regina qu'elle adorait, alors tout irait bien. Et alors que sa mère la serrait dans ses bras, des coups résonnèrent et Emma se précipita pour ouvrir et tomba dans les bras de sa petite amie, l'embrassant follement.

-Bonjour Em'. Sourit la brune en la serrant. Bonjour Ingrid. Ajouta-t-elle en la voyant derrière. Le chauffeur attend en bas. Prête?

-Très très prête. S'emballa la blonde en se tournant pour attraper son sac et sa valise, et de descendre avec sa mère et Regina. En bas, près de la voiture, le chauffeur s'occupa des bagages en se présentant, puis la blonde se tourna vers sa mère. Mam' tout va bien se passer, je t'appelle en fin de journée pour te dire si la maman de Regina m'a bien aimée ou pas.

-Si elle t'aime pas, maire ou pas, je lui rentre dedans. Gronda Ingrid.

-Ça ira, y a pas de raison de ne pas aimer Emma. Sourit la brune.

Attendrie, la blonde se pencha pour l'embrasser, plus du tout gênée par la présence de sa mère pour faire ça.

-Eh les ados, on calme ses hormones. Argua Ingrid, les faisant rire et se décoller. Tu as bien pris ton médicament pour les urgences hein? S'assura-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, mais je vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais besoin. Répondit Emma.

-J'espère pas que tu en auras besoin, mais une nuit toutes les deux à l'hôtel, avec vos hormones en folie, je préfère me dire que au moins tu as tout ce qu'il faut si besoin. Expliqua sa mère.

Les deux jeunes rougirent, depuis le début elles n'avaient jamais reparlé de leurs première fois, mais là Ingrid le sous entendait sans discrétion. Gênée Emma se contenta d'embrasser sa mère avant de monter dans la voiture, sur la banquette arrière avec sa petite amie, le chauffeur prenant la route. Après un dernier signe à Ingrid, elles regardèrent le paysage en silence un moment.

-Je pensais pas que se serait ma mère qui soulèverait le sujet. Souffla la blonde.

-C'est à dire? Demanda Regina en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-Depuis que tu m'as invitée, j'y pense mais..Emma se coupa et la regarda. je t'ai dis que j'avais tout sauf une chose dans mon sac. Rappela-t-elle, la brune hochant la tête. J'ai pas pris de pyjama.

-Tu...tu veux qu'on..? Bégaya la brune.

-En fait j'en ai envie, et si tu veux aussi alors oui j'aimerais faire ma première fois avec toi ce soir. Sourit timidement la blonde

Regina se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Emma Swan. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant. Et ce soir, sera magnifique bébé.

-Hmmm, j'aime que tu m'appelles comme ça. Gémit doucement la blonde en rougissant légèrement alors qu'elle caressait sa joue.

-Alors ça va continuer. Sourit Regina en se remettant bien avec elle, tenant sa main dans les siennes, sur ses jambes. Pour ma mère, elle m'a envoyé un message, on la retrouve à seize heure en terrasse, on mangera un morceau et boira un truc.

-D'accord. Est ce que y a quelque chose de particulier que je dois savoir pour être sûre que ta mère m'accepte un minimum? Demanda Emma.

-Marco, auriez vous un conseil pour Em'? Demanda la brune au chauffeur.

-Soyez vous même, souriante, polie et respectueuse et tout devrait allez Miss Emma. Fit l'homme en leur jetant un coup d'oeil par le rétroviseur central.

-Miss Emma. Gloussa la blonde. On ne m'avait jamais appelée comme ça avant. S'amusa-t-elle. En tout cas merci Marco, je ferais ça.

L'homme lui sourit dans le rétroviseur, alors que les deux filles se remettaient à parler, leurs mains toujours étroitement liées, Regina embrassant le dos de celle de la blonde par moment. Elles arrivèrent finalement à l'hôtel, et Emma écarquilla les yeux en entrant dans le hall, en tirant sa valise. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas atterir dans un hôtel pourri, mais de là à arriver dans un endroit digne d'un palace, très élégant, raffiné, brillant sans être trop pompeux et excessif. Regina gloussa en voyant son air admiratif et la tira vers la réception.

-Bonjour. Salua la brune.

-Oh mademoiselle Mills. Bonjour. Votre chambre est prête. Nous allons prendre vos bagages. Fit rapidement la femme, alors qu'un des hommes venaient prendre ses bagages.

-Merci, Emma est avec moi. Précisa la brune. Dans la seconde l'homme prenait la valise de la blonde. Je voudrais être sûre que la table pour deux est réservée au restaurant ce soir?

-Oui mademoiselle Mills, nous avons garder la table devant la baie vitrée la plus romantique, et éloigné du reste, comme vous vouliez. Précisa la femme face à elles. Je dois aussi vous dire, madame Mills est dans sa suite, elle a demandé qu'on la prévienne de votre arrivée.

-D'accord, merci. Sourit Regina avant de prendre la main de sa petite amie pour partir vers l'ascenseur, l'homme avec leurs bagages les suivant.

-C'était trop étrange, je dois t'appeler mademoiselle Mills moi aussi ici? S'amusa Emma alors qu'elles attendaient l'ascenseur.

-Surtout pas. Refusa la brune en entrant dans l'appareil.

-Ça fait tellement royal quand même la façon dont ils réagissent face à toi. Gloussa la blonde en regardant les chiffres grimpés. C'est ça, t'es ma princesse. S'amusa-t-elle en enlaçant ses épaules pour l'embrasser sur la joue longuement, sur la pointe des pieds, la brune étant plus grande avec ses talons.

-Bébé. Soupira Regina, en levant les yeux au ciel malgré son grand sourire, en se tournant pour l'enlacer en retour. Arrête de m'embrasser maintenant, on arrive à notre étage qui est aussi celui de ma mère et c'est pas impossible qu'on la croise, se serait bien que tu m'embrasses pas à ce moment là. Sourit-elle.

Emma se détacha rapidement, se tenant droite, passant une main dans ses cheveux au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Elles se rendirent à leurs chambre, Regina ouvrant en laissant l'homme posé leurs bagages avant qu'il ne sorte. Quand elle s'approcha de la blonde, celle ci regardait la pièce, en laissant trainer ses doigts sur le couvre lit. La chambre était composé d'un large lit au centre, sur le mur opposé à celui ci un immense miroir, une table à droite du lit, en dessous de la fenêtre, et à la gauche la porte pour la salle de bain.

-C'est super beau. Et on a une belle vue sur la terrasse. Sourit Emma.

-Viens là Em'. Réclama la brune, assise au bout du lit. Emma ne chercha pas plus loin et vint s'asseoir contre elle. Je veux une photo.

Téléphone en main, elle se colla contre Emma, qui sourit en l'enlaçant, et Regina photographia leurs reflets, les deux changeant de poses pour en faire plusieurs. Et puis le téléphone tomba sur le lit, et les deux se laissèrent aller dans les baisers et les câlins dessus. Après un moment, le téléphone qui était finalement sous le flanc d'Emma se mit à vibrer quelques fois, au point de les faire se séparer.

-Regarde ça m'énerve. Grogna Emma.

La brune le prit, et vit alors plein de réaction à un publication sur un réseau, ayant eu la bonne idée de mettre rapidement uen photo d'elle et Emma prise dans le miroir, c'était trop tentant, un clic et c'était fait, elle ne pensait pas que toute la clique de soi disant amis -les fans comme disait Emma- lui enverrait un message.

-Mulan et Ruby disent " _adorables_!". Souffla la brune. Les autres sont des crétins qui devraient se mêler de leurs fesses. Gronda-t-elle en mettant son téléphone sur silencieux pour le mettre de côté. Pas besoin de son, les seuls messages que je veux pas louper c'est les tiens, et tu es là.

-T'es vraiment trop mignonne. Sourit Emma sur le dos, une main autour d'elle.

-Arrête de dire ça. Je peux pas être un bisounour, ta princesse et une personne trop mignonne, ça casse toute mon image de dure à cuire. Marmonna Regina.

-Y a personne ici, et moi je connais la vraie toi. Remarqua la blonde en la serrant sur elle. Tu es sexy et forte. Mais tu es aussi accro aux câlins, tu es super chou sans le savoir, et oui t'es ma princesse. Sourit-elle. Maintenant revient à ce qu'on faisait. Réclama-t-elle.

Regina gloussa avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, caressant ses joues en même temps. Elles restèrent enlacée un moment, profitant du lit, se délectant du calme, et du fait qu'elle ne se ferait pas surprendre. Elles finirent tout de même par se décider à enfiler leurs maillots de bain pour sortir, avant que tout ne dérape, le fait de savoir que ce soir elles voulaient passer une nouvelle étape, les rendait excitées. Sur son maillot, Emma enfila un jean taille haute et son teeshirt large rentré dedans, avant de glisser sa tablette graphique, son livre et son portable dans son sac, pendant que Regina mettait une robe sur son maillot et prenait son livre et leurs serviettes de plage. Elles quittèrent la chambre, reprenant l'ascenseur pour descendre sur la terrasse ensoleillée. Une grande piscine centrale était entourée d'un sol en lattes de bois lisse avec des chaises longues, et au centre de la piscine un large ilot sur lequel deux lits à baldaquin d'extérieur étaient séparément. Regina la tira dans un recoin du jardin, l'entrainant sur un lit extérieur entre les arbres qui bordaient le terrain.

-Tu connais tout les coins sympas, c'est génial. Sourit Emma en s'installant près d'elle.

-J'ai grandi ici, c'est pour ça. Remarqua la brune en retirant sa robe, se mettant sur le dos. Quand j'étais enfant, mon père et moi on faisait des jeux dans l'hôtel, ça rendait ma mère dingue de nous voir courir partout, mais on a découvert de supers recoins partout.

-Tu devais être trop adorable en courant partout avec tes boucles brunes. Souffla la blonde, assise en tailleur, regardant le jardin devant elles.

-Eh! J'ai les cheveux lisses. Rappela Regina.

-J'ai dormi avec toi, je t'ai vu au réveil avec tes cheveux non lissés. Tu as les cheveux bouclés, princesse. Sourit Emma en se tournant, pour s'allonger sur le ventre, en appui sur ses coudes pour embrasser le nez de sa petite amie.

La brune se renfrogna, n'ayant aucune défense étant donné qu'elle avait raison. Emma gloussa en retirant son pantalon et son haut, avant de se recoucher sur le ventre avec sa tablette. Elle se mit à dessiner près de la brune, en discutant avec elle, Regina prenant le soleil, en caressant son dos et le bord de ses fesses. Elles profitèrent pendant près de deux heures, ayant le temps, devant retrouver la mère de Regina vers seize heure, qui approchait sans qu'elles ne le voient. Alors qu'Emma fignolait un dessin, complètement collée contre la brune qui était légèrement tourné vers elle, en la tenant par les hanches, un raclement de gorge les firent sursauter.

-Vous êtes en retard. Affirma l'arrivante.

-Maman! S'exclama la brune, étonnée en se redressant en position assise, tout comme la blonde. Elle attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'il était moins dix. On est pas retard, on a dix minutes encore. Sourit-elle.

-Mais vous auriez été en retard. Remarqua Cora, faisant sourire les deux.

-Bonjour madame Mills. Salua la blonde.

-Emma. Ravie de vous rencontrer, ma fille n'a que votre nom à la bouche. Argua simplement sa mère, avec neutralité.

-J'aurais aimée être plus habillée et présentable pour ça. Souffla Emma, mal à l'aise un bras autour de son ventre.

-Et bien je vous laisse vous rhabiller et on se retrouve sur la terrasse pour refaire une entrée? Proposa Cora.

Les deux filles acceptèrent et la plus âgée s'éloigna vers la terrasse. Emma sauta directement sur ses pieds pour enfiler ses vêtements en ramassant ses affaires, rapidement suivie par la brune. Habillées, la blonde passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, après avoir bien ajusté son haut.

-J'ai peur. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Eh tout va bien se passer. Assura Regina en se plaçant devant elle, dans ses talons. Elle caressa ses joues avant d'enlacer ses épaules, la blonde tenant ses hanches. Ma mère peut faire un peu peur, même avec moi elle est un peu froide des fois, mais au fond elle m'aime, et elle t'aimera parce que tu m'aimes. Tout ira bien bébé. Souffla-t-elle.

Emma se serra contre elle un moment, avant que mains liées elles ne se rendent vers la terrasse où Cora était assise, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. La blonde compressa la main de sa petite amie alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la table où Cora affichait un sourire poli.

-Bonjour madame Mills, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Fit Emma en tendant la main.

-Moi aussi Emma. Dit la femme en serrant sa main. Installez vous. Invita-t-elle en montrant les deux chaises. Les deux filles s'installèrent, et un serveur arriva. Une assiette de biscuits et de fruits. Un verre de mon cidre habituel. Regina en veux tu? Sa fille hocha la tête. Alors deux, et Emma?

-Un verre de jus de pomme sera bien, je ne peux pas prendre d'alcool à cette heure. Expliqua la blonde, avant que le serveur ne reparte avec ça.

-À cause de ton traitement? Demanda Cora.

-Oui, étant donné que j'ai pris mon médicamen peine deux heures, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Expliqua Emma. Et j'aimerais rentrer sans avoir fait un arrêt cardiaque, ma mère s'en remettrait jamais et ça gâcherait notre rencontre. S'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est pas drôle Emma. Grogna la brune.

-Pardon, je sais que t'aime pas que je ris de ma maladie, mais je vis avec depuis ma naissance, je sais ce que j'ai depuis que j'ai cinq ans, j'avais même pas de parents à cette époque, alors j'ai appris à en rire parce que ça rend les choses plus simples. Expliqua la blonde. Regina grogna encore alors que le serveur arrivait avec tout. Ok, on ne parle pas de ma maladie. En tout cas, cet hôtel est magnifique madame Mills.

-C'est ma plus grande fierté. Sourit la femme en le regardant. Enfin après ma fille. Regina sourit discrètement. Vous avez une bonne chambre?

-Oui, j'ai juste eu à réserver avec ton nom et on avait une super chambre. Assura la brune. Emma n'en revenait pas de la manière dont le personnel c'est précipité pour s'occuper de nos affaires.

-Désolé, ça m'était jamais arrivé, je te rappelle que j'ai été adoptée à six ans, et que Ingrid est géniale, mais pas ultra riche, et je voyage rarement, voir pas du tout, alors j'ai pas trop d'expérience des hôtels, et encore moins d'hôtels riches. Argua Emma.

-Vous en aurez peut-être plus l'occasion dans l'avenir. Remarqua Cora. Que voulez vous faire après votre diplôme?

-Et bien, comme Regina vous l'a déjà dit je dessine déjà beaucoup, et j'en vends, du coup je voudrais faire une cursus illustration avec des options de gestion de mini entreprise. Expliqua la blonde.

-Vous avez un parcours bien défini déjà, c'est bien. Sourit Cora.

Les deux jeunes partagèrent un sourire, la mère de la brune était assez stricte avec sa fille, alors elles avaient peur qu'elle accepte moyennement le cursus artistique de la blonde. Pendant plus d'une heure les trois discutèrent, Cora devenant plus douce et souriante au fil du temps, appréciant la petite amie de sa fille. Elle finit par se retirer, ayant à faire et enlaça Regina, avant d'embrasser poliment la blonde, leurs proposant de se retrouver pour le petit déjeuné le lendemain, ce que les deux acceptèrent. Une fois seules, Regina passa un bras autour de la blonde et pressa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Elle t'aime bien. Et je suis fière de toi. Souffla-t-elle en descendant ses baisers dans son cou.

-J'ai jamais été aussi stressée. Soupira Emma. Mais en fait elle est géniale, elle est plus ouverte que je ne le pensais, et elle a de la discussion. Remarqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie. Je l'aime bien.

-Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre Emma Swan. Gloussa la brune. On va se baigner maintenant? Proposa-t-elle.

La blonde accepta, et elles retirèrent leurs vêtements, avant de rentrer dans l'eau. Regina, en maillot deux pièces blanc et marron à poids, attrapa leurs sacs pour les poser sur un des lits à baldaquin central. Puis elle se tourna pour voir Emma qui nouait ses cheveux en un chignon rapide. Elle laissa trainer ses yeux sur le maillot une pièce rouge, ouvert dans le dos, avec un grand décolleté et des légers froufrous passant sur les bretelles. Regina pouvait deviner ses abdos, et la rondeur de ses seins et elle soupira pour se calmer.

-Arrête de me reluquer. Rit Emma en la regardant, s'approchant d'elle.

-Mais je..Non, j'ai pas d'arguments. Reconnu Regina en passant ses bras autour de la jeune femme. T'es sexy aussi, c'est pas vraiment ma faute. Alors arrête de m'embêter, où je te coule.

-Interdit. Ça me fait paniquer, et mal au coeur du coup. Désolé, tu peux pas risquer ma mort juste parce que je te provoque. Gloussa la blonde.

-J'avais oublier. Grimaça la brune. Je suis nulle, pardon.

-T'es pas nulle, t'as juste pas l'habitude, mais c'est rien. J'aime que tu oublies que je suis malade, parce que ça me laisse le droit d'être un peu normale. Sourit Emma, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille la soulevant aisément dans l'eau.

Regina se tint à ses épaules et posa un baiser sur son front puis son nez.

-Dans deux mois l'année sera finie, dans quatre on rentre à l'université. Remarqua-t-elle en la tenant. Promets moi que ça changera rien.

-On sait déjà que l'on est prises dans des cursus sur le même campus, donc on est sûres d'être ensemble. Assura Emma. Tout ira bien, on va faire en sorte que tout aille. Mais je vois pas de raison que ça aille mal. Quand on aura plus tes fans pour nous soûler, tout ira bien.

-Se sera plus simple c'est sûr, en plus nos mères acceptent bien qu'on soit ensemble. Remarqua Regina toujours dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-Ma mère t'aime plus qu'elle ne m'aime je crois. Soupira la blonde. Je rentre le soir, et elle me dit "comment va Regina?" et moi alors, elle se fiche de comment je vais ou quoi? Gronda-t-elle faisant rire la brune.

-Ta mère t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu représentes son rêve et son quotidien, tu es tout pour elle. Souffla Regina en caressant ses joues.

Emma lui offrit un petit sourire avant de venir l'embrasser. Elles se prélassèrent dans la piscine un moment, discutant un peu, avant de finalement se hisser sur le rebord, pour étaler leurs serviettes sur le lit et s'allonger dessus en discutant et prenant le soleil. Quand la journée commença à tomber, elles remontèrent à leur chambre, se douchèrent tour à tour pour se préparer. Emma sortit de la salle de bain en étant passée la deuxième. Elle avait simplement une serviette autour d'elle, alors que Regina était assise sur le lit, mettant son talon, vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche à fines bretelles, laissant voir le haut de sa poitrine, moulant ses courbes jusqu'à quelques centimètres au dessus du genou. Ses talons étaient noirs ouverts sur le pied, avec une lanière autour de la cheville.

-Tu..tu es sublime. Marmonna Emma.

La brune releva la tête balançant ses cheveux dans son dos avec un sourire. Elle le perdit vite en remarquant à quel point la serviette était courte, et cachait tout juste ses fesses.

-Et toi si tu restes comme ça, je vais perdre mes capacités. Bredouilla la brune.

-Tourne toi alors, je dois mettre des sous-vêtements. Sourit la blonde.

Regina alla alors se maquiller dans la salle de bain, et quand elle en sortit, Emma portait un pantalon gris de costume, avec un débardeur rouge rentrer dedans, et un bord en dentelle sur les seins, dans ses derbys rouge aussi simple et élégante, le tout fini par ses cheveux blonds lâchés dans son dos. La brune déglutit difficilement avant de s'approcher pour embrasser sa petite amie. Elle insista pour prendre quelques photos avant de sortir, descendant ensemble au restaurant.

-Mademoiselle Mills, votre table est prête. Fit de suite la serveuse en la voyant arriver.

Emma gloussa, toujours aussi bluffée par cette attitude, tous ici regardaient Regina comme si elle pouvait les écraser, un peu comme tout leurs camarades au lycée. Elles se retrouvèrent assise en face à face, devant la baie vitrée qui avait été ouverte sur la demande de Regina. Elles commandèrent un verre puis leurs repas rapidement, avant de se retrouver presque seules pour discuter. Durant tout le repas, elles discutèrent simplement, Regina évoquant beaucoup plus son père, ayant grandi ici avec lui, alors que d'habitude c'était un sujet sensible. Le dessert servit, Regina avec une ile flottante, la blonde avec un cheesecake, le calme revint, alors qu'elles mangeaient en se regardant dans les yeux.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi, vraiment très très amoureuse de toi, Emma Swan. Souffla la brune en posant sa cuillère, le dessert fini.

-Gina..Soupira la blonde, n'en revenant pas.

-Ça me ressemble tellement pas, je m'accroche jamais à personne, mais il a fallu une journée avec juste toi et un peu de neige, pour me rendre compte que je t'aimais. Et puis un mois avec toi, et je me rends compte que je suis complètement amoureuse. Je veux juste..Regina hésita, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, baissant le regard quelques secondes. Je veux juste jamais te perdre.

-Je suis là. Et j'ai pas l'intention d'aller ailleurs. Sourit Emma, en prenant sa main. Viens, on remonte mon amoureuse. Ajouta-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Regina fit signe au serveur, qu'il mette le repas sur sa note, et elles allèrent rapidement à l'ascenseur. Elles montèrent silencieusement à leur étage, la brune croisant des doigts pour ne pas croiser sa mère, ça risquerait de gâcher leur moment, et de rendre cette ambiance sentimentale et chaleureuse plutôt gênante. Alors elle priait un dieu en lequel elle ne croyait pas pour qu'elles ne croisent pas sa mère. Et heureusement pour elles, elles arrivèrent à la chambre, sans problème. Dedans, Emma garda la main dans la sienne, et la tira près du lit, pour allumer la petite lampe de chevet. Elles se firent face, et Emma vint enlacer les hanches de la brune qui caressa ses joues.

-J'ai peur. Murmura la blonde tout prêt de ses lèvres.

-On peut aussi se coucher simplement. Souffla Regina en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis se penchant pour embrasser sa joue, près des lèvres.

-Non, j'ai envie, vraiment très très envie, je pense à cette nuit depuis que tu m'as invitée il y a quelques jours, c'est juste que..Elle hésita, faisant passer le bout de son nez contre la mâchoire de sa petite amie. J'ai peur de pas savoir faire.

-Moi aussi. Souffla la brune. Alors ne te prends pas la tête, on est ensemble, faisons juste que l'on veut faire. Proposa-t-elle.

Emma l'embrassa, ses mains se serrant autour d'elle.

-Là, j'ai envie de te déshabiller. Susurra-t-elle contre les lèvres charnues.

-Alors fais le. Encouragea la brune.

Et Emma s'y employa, lui retirant sa robe, avant que ses propres vêtements ne tombent. En culotte sur le lit, les deux s'embrassèrent en se caressant, explorant le corps de l'autre, apprenant ce qui faisait frémir, geindre et gémir l'autre. Elles finirent par oser faire tomber les petites culottes, et s'aventurèrent un peu plus. Les gestes étaient incertains, doux et maladroits, mais c'était aussi beau, un partage de plaisir, et elles se sentaient heureuses ainsi.  
Elles respiraient difficilement, il faisait noir dehors, et les deux jeunes étaient étalées, nues dans le lit, Emma sur le dos, la main de la brune sur son ventre, et elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Regina, inquiète.

-Oui, oui. Assura la blonde. Juste besoin de respirer. J'ai pas d'endurance et un coeur de vieille alors après tout ça je suis épuisée. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Je t'interdis de mourir. Souffla la brune en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

-Non pas maintenant. Mais je vais dormir, pour laisser mon coeur à se remettre d'aplomb. Sourit Emma en se dandinant pour venir se blottir dans ses bras.

Regina tira la couette sur elle, et s'enroula sereinement autour de sa petite amie, la laissant se reposer. Les deux se sentaient plus légères et heureuses que jamais elles ne s'étaient sentie avant.


	5. 4 : À l'hôpital.

Emma était en salle d'étude en train de l'attendre, alors que Regina était dans les vestiaires de sport avec les autres filles de sa classe, à se changer pour le cours de sport. Elle détestait être ici, les filles trouvaient intéressant de parler de garçons, vêtements et sous-vêtements à ce moment là, tout en la flattant sur son joli corps, comme si ça allait les rendre plus amies, alors que elle tout se qu'elle voulait c'était de se changer tranquillement sans être observée ou admirée. Et maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était couvrir son corps pour courir en dehors de ce foutu vestiaire pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie. Cette dernière l'attendait aujourd'hui, parce que le lendemain elles ne commençaient qu'à onze heure, par conséquent après avoir longuement négocié avec leurs deux mères, Regina avait obtenu de dormir chez la blonde, Cora ayant une réunion à la mairie tardive de toute manière. Alors elle avait plus envie que jamais de louper le cours de sport, mais la blonde l'avait convaincue -elle ne savait pas comment même avec le recul- de ne pas louper de cours. Donc elle était là, à se changer au milieu des autres filles qu'elles ignoraient pour son fichu cours d'athlétisme.

-Regina? Appela Mulan à côté d'elle, se changeant.

-Oui? Répondit-elle avec un sourire, elle et Ruby étaient les seules filles qu'elles appréciaient dans sa classe en cet instant.

-Rub' m'a dit que tu dormais chez Emma ce soir, pourquoi t'as pas séché le cours? Demanda la brunette.

-Je voulais, mais Em' m'a convaincue de pas le faire, et d'y aller, je sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle obtient tout de moi. Soupira Regina, faussement désespérée.

-Et bien peut-être que si tu la larguais enfin, tu réaliserais qu'elle est nulle et te tire vers le bas. Argua Ashley près d'elle.

-Ferme la. Gronda Regina en finissant de mettre son haut en se tournant vers elle. Emma est merveilleuse, et j'en ai rien à faire de vos avis.

-Mais elle est sans intérêt, comment tu peux lui prêter attention? Ana à la limite je comprenais, même si c'est une fe-enfin bref, mais elle? Fit dédaigneusement Abigail.

-Je rêve ou c'est presque homophobe comme remarque? S'étonna méchamment la brune. Je suis bisexuelle, et ne l'aies jamais caché, vous me suivez partout tout le temps, et vous êtes pas capable d'accepter ça?! Ana était super, mais elle arrivait même pas à la cheville d'Emma. Alors laissez moi tranquille! S'agaça-t-elle.

-Mais tu es la fille la plus belle et convoitée du lycée, et tu te contente de..elle. Fit dédaigneusement Ashley. T'as pensé à ton image un peu?

-Mais quand est ce que vous allez comprendre que ça n'a pas d'importance? S'énerva Regina. On est au lycée, on a dix huit ans, l'image qu'on a aujourd'hui n'a aucune importance, et la vérité c'est qu'Emma avait comprit ça avant nous. Je me fiche de ce que vous allez penser de moi, ma vie me plaît, j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter, Mulan, Ruby et j'ai Emma, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Argua-t-elle.

-Ah ouais? Tu te fous de ton image? Et ta mère elle va en penser quoi de ça et d'Emma? Demanda Abigail, avec un air prétentieux comme si elle pensait que c'était la pire provocation possible.

-Ma mère adore Emma, elle la connait depuis un mois, elles s'entendent à merveille et je m'entends mieux que jamais avec ma mère. Elle approuve mes choix, elle. Affirma Regina sûre d'elle, et fière que cette vérité soit un argument génial.

-Tu..tu as présenté Emma à ta mère? La maire de notre ville et elle a aimé l'exclue et la paumée du lycée? S'étonna Abigail, avec un air ahuri comme la moitié des filles du vestiaires.

-Bien que ça ne vous regarde absolument pas, oui je l'ai fais. Emma est allée dans l'hôtel de ma mère, et la rencontre c'est si bien passée, que depuis un mois Emma et moi passons notre temps entre chez moi et chez elle, puisque sa mère m'adore aussi. Fit fièrement la brune.

-Évidemment qu'elle t'a aimée, elle doit même espéré que tu deviennes sa fille à la place d'Emma, elle doit regretté de pas avoir pu t'adopter toi. Rit bêtement Ashley.

-Ta gueule! Hurla Regina, hors d'elle. Ingrid aime sa fille plus que tout au monde, elle est fière d'elle! Et tu ne connais pas Emma! Tu te bases sur ce que tu entends des autres et vois. Vous ne la connaissez pas, aucun de vous, elle est la personne la plus douce, généreuse, talentueuse, intelligente et adorable que je connaisse. Tu n'as aucun droit de dire des horreurs pareil, alors je te préviens, la prochaine fois je te pourrie la vie. Menaça-t-elle le doigt tendu vers elle, d'un air agressif.

Puis elle fit demi tour, et quitta le vestiaire en laissant claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle se sentait hors d'elle, et avait envie de courir retrouver la blonde, vérifier qu'elle allait bien avant de se réfugier dans ses bras, pour se sentir sereine, parce que contre elle elle se sentait toujours calme. Mais au lieu de ça, elle alla sur le terrain et se mit à courir avec la plupart des garçons déjà là. La dispute avec les deux filles, avait occupé tout le vestiaire, elle était donc la première sortie. Elle se mit à courir en pensant à Emma, se rassurant avec l'idée que sa petite amie n'avait pas eu a entendre ça, qu'elle ne serait pas au courant. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Ruby avait prévenue la blonde par message. Le petit couple était devenu très proche de Ruby et Mulan, et la brunette était proche de la blonde, assez pour lui avoir fait promettre de lui dire si il arrivait quoi que se soit à Regina quand elle n'était pas là. Mais la brune ignorait tout ça pour le moment, et se contentait de courir sur le terrain, essayant de se vider de sa colère, en pensant à tout ce que la soirée et nuit à venir lui préparait avec sa petite amie. Rapidement toutes les filles de la classe la rejoignirent, elle et les garçons, mais elle les ignora ne voulant pas parler ni les voir, elle risquait d'en frapper une.

-Ça va? Demanda Mulan en arrivant à son niveau.

-Elles sont tellement connes. Grogna Regina.

-C'est pas une nouvelle ça. Gloussa la jeune femme. Allez, cours et pense plus à elle, pense à Emma ça devrait te vider.

-J'espère. Acquiesça la brune en accélérant le rythme.

Elle se renferma dans ses idées, peut-être que ce soir avec Emma, elles regarderaient leur série dans son lit, tout en s'embrassant, et se pelotant, et si la blonde n'était pas stressée à l'idée de se faire surprendre, peut-être qu'elles pourraient aller plus loin que le pelotage. Elles avaient fait l'amour cinq fois depuis leur première fois, elles avaient continuellement envie de le faire plus, mais elles vivaient chez leurs mères, avaient les cours et les révisions pour les examens dans un mois, alors elles ne pouvaient pas le faire autant qu'elle voulait ce qui avait tendance à les frustrer. Emma était son cadeau quotidien, et elle s'assurait toujours que tout allait bien pour elle, l'ayant accompagnée à ses rendez vous médicaux, les résultats étant toujours bons, elles étaient heureuses ainsi.

-Regina!

Elle se tourna en entendant son nom, et vit de l'autre côté de la piste de course, Emma, avec un visage attristé et paniqué, la respiration un peu haletante. Elle comprit de suite et foudroya Ruby du regard, elle savait qu'elle et sa petite amie était proche, mais de là à la prévenir de tout, elle n'aimait pas. La blonde avait peur pour elle, mais Regina n'aimait pas qu'elle s'inquiète et encore moins pour elle. La brune s'était arrêtée, mais elle remarqua que sa petite amie se m'était à courir vers elle, et comprit alors pourquoi elle était arrivée haletante, elle avait dû courir depuis la salle d'étude à ici.

-Emma! Non! Cours pas! Paniqua la brune en allant rapidement vers elle. Elle détestait la longueur de cette piste en cet instant. Arrête toi Emma! Réclama-t-elle avant de voir le corps de la blonde s'écrouler au sol. Emma! Hurla-t-elle en tombant sur ses genoux près d'elle.

Le reste de la classe était arrêté, les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant pas. Regina souleva le haut du corps de la blonde pour la faire reposer sur ses genoux. Rapidement Mulan et Ruby, ainsi que leurs professeur Humbert arrivèrent.

-Faut appeler une ambulance. Fit rapidement Mulan en voyant le tint encore plus pâle de la blonde évanouie.

-Fais le, j'appelle son médecin moi. Décida Regina en prenant le téléphone de sa petite amie dans la poche de sa veste. Elle composa rapidement le numéro, et mit le téléphone à son oreille alors que son bras gauche était toujours étroitement liée autour de la blonde.

-Je peux faire quelque chose? Demanda Ruby.

-Oui, faut retrouver son sac avec ses médicaments. Acquiesça la brune.

-Okay, je fais au plus vite. Accepta la jeune fille avant de partir en courant.

-Aller Em', tient bon. Murmura Regina en embrassant son front. *Oui, c'est bien Andrea Sage?..Je suis Regina Mills, la petite amie d'Emma...Elle vient de faire un malaise, à l'école, on appelle une ambulance, qui va arrive dans..*

-Cinq minutes. Fit Mulan qui avait remarqué son regard insistant.

-*Dans cinq minutes.* Informa la brune. *Oui elle respire, mais faiblement, et elle est pâle...Non, elle a pas pris de médicament d'urgence, mais quelqu'un essaye de retrouver son sac où ils sont...Aucun ne peut servir?...Okay. Merci* Elle raccrocha. Aucun des médicaments ne peut servir, elle gère pour l'ambulance et la prendra en charge en arrivant à l'hôpital.

-D'accord. Encore trois minutes. Souffla Mulan, aussi inquiète.

-Avez vous le numéro de la mère d'Emma on doit la prévenir? Demanda Humbert.

-Je m'en occupe. Fit la brune en composant le numéro. *Ingrid, c'est Regina...Non ça va pas, Em' vient de faire un malaise, l'ambulance arrive dans trois minutes...D'accord.* Elle arrive.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Emma était prise en charge sur un brancard hissé dans l'ambulance, alors qu'un des ambulancier la faisait respirer. Ingrid était arrivée peu après eux, et était maintenant avec sa fille dans l'ambulance après avoir rapidement embrassé Regina qui n'avait pas le droit d'aller à l'hôpital avec eux.  
Emma ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle reconnu de suite le plafond blanc d'hôpital en ouvrant les yeux, mais quand elle voulu dire quelques chose, elle reconnu le tube dans sa gorge pour l'aider à respirer. Elle tourna les yeux à droite et à gauche cherchant sa mère ou Regina même, mais personne. Commençant à toussoter, gênée par le tube qu'elle essayait de rejeter de manière pas totalement consciente, elle tâtonna pour attraper le petit bouton d'urgence. Elle appuya et quelques secondes après, une infirmière, son médecin et sa mère arrivaient.

-Emma. Soupira Ingrid en la voyant, comme soulagée en la voyant réveillée.

L'infirmière s'était précipitée pour enlever le tube et à la place elle lui mit la canule dans le nez pour l'aider tout de même à respirer, Emma savait ce que ça voulait dire, elle était bloquée ici pour plusieurs jours au moins.

-Salut mam'. Fit-elle dès qu'elle pu, malgré sa gorge sèche et douloureuse.

Sa mère s'approcha et embrassa son front, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour la tenir.

-Bonjour Emma. Ajouta son médecin en vérifiant ses constantes. Comment te sens tu?

-Secouée. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur est plus petit. Gloussa-t-elle avant de grimacer sous la douleur provoquée.

-Et bien tu nous as fait un beau mal à l'aise, et on a dû te choquer pour que ton coeur reparte. Expliqua Andrea. Tu vas rester ici et avec ta canule pendant au moins trois jours, sans bouger, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Ton coeur s'est arrêté un peu trop longtemps, alors tu as besoin de temps. Remarqua-t-elle.

-D'accord. Accepta Emma avec un soupir. Sinon il est qu'elle heure?

-Dix heure du soir. Informa sa mère.

-Regina? Questionna la blonde.

-Elle est passée, après son cours de sport, et jusqu'à vingt heure, mais comme les visites se sont finies, elle est rentrée et passera demain matin dès huit heure elle a dit. Tu étais toujours inconsciente, et elle avait très peur. Expliqua Ingrid.

-Je voulais pas l'inquiéter, ni toi. Soupira tristement Emma en regardant sa mère.

-Pourquoi as tu voulu courir, Emma? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas du tout le faire. Remarqua son médecin.

-Les filles de ma classe ont encore été cherché des ennuis à Regina, une amie m'a prévenue par message, et je voulais être sûre que Regina allait bien et qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de péter un plomb. Raconta la blonde. J'étais inquiète pour elle et j'ai pas réfléchie. C'était stupide je sais, mais je voulais juste qu'elle aille bien.

-Et c'est très gentil de ta part, mais tu ne dois pas t'oublier en chemin. Remarqua son médecin. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est grave. D'après nos tests, tu as eu un arrêt cardiaque, on verra demain si ça une incidence encore plus forte sur ta santé quotidienne. Expliqua-t-elle. Je dois vous laisser, repose toi Emma, je viens demain. Fit-elle, les saluant, avant de sortir.

-Je suis désolée, mam' je voulais pas te faire peur, je te promets. Assura Emma en serrant la main de la femme. Les filles de l'école emmerdent Regina à cause de moi, parce que avant elle j'avais pas d'amis, que je suis solitaire, que je suis comme exclue tout le temps, et avant ça m'allait très bien, mais aujourd'hui ça atteint Regina, alors je voulais juste lui montrer que je l'aime, que je suis là et que tout va bien. Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, en voyant la panique et la peur qu'elle avait fait vivre à sa mère qui veillait toujours si bien sur elle.

-Je sais que tu veux la protéger, tout comme elle le fait avec toi. Mais tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi. Souffla Ingrid en caressant sa tête.

-Je sais mam'. Je referais pas. Promit la blonde. Est ce que..elle hésita une seconde en regardant autour. Est ce que tu as mon téléphone? Je voudrais envoyer un message à Regina.

-Tiens, le voilà. Fit sa mère en lui tendant.

Emma le prit rapidement, et le déverrouilla, remarquant de suite qu'elle avait plein des messages de ses amis et de la brune. Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder ceux des autres et lu ceux de sa petite amie.

[20h12]#Je sais que tu es inconsciente, mais je viens de rentrer.#

[20h37]#J'ai peur pour toi, je veux te retrouver.#

[20h42]#Tu as intérêt à te réveiller Emma Swan, parce qu'il est hors de question que je ne vive pas avec toi tout ça parce que tu as décidé de courir comme une idiote.#

[21h37]#Ma mère est rentrée, je pleurais, elle m'a réconfortée, elle avait pas dû faire ça depuis des années.#

[21h56]#Tu me manques. Je t'aime.#

Emma souriait bêtement, avec quelques larmes dans les yeux, elle avait envie de courir -bon peut-être pas courir, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée- retrouver la brune dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait loupé leur soirée en tête à tête, elle aurait pu être en train de faire l'amour en cet instant, au lieu d'être là avec sa canule, dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

-Elle est géniale, et surement réveillée, je vais lui téléphoner. Informa-t-elle à sa mère.

-Je vais chercher une bouteille de jus de pomme, je reviens. Rétorqua de suite Ingrid en voulant lui laisser un moment.

Elle sortit de la chambre, alors que la blonde avait déjà son téléphone à l'oreille. Il ne fallut pas longtemps.

*Emma? Emma c'est toi? Dis moi que c'est toi et que tu es réveillée.* Répondit la brune, très précipitamment.

*Salut.* Sourit la blonde. *Je suis réveillée. Depuis quelques minutes. Ils m'ont enlevé le tube de la gorge du coup.* Informa-t-elle.

*Mon dieu Emma, j'ai eu si peur.* Marmonna Regina, chamboulée, ne retenant pas ses larmes.

*Je vais bien, c'est bon, tout va bien, je suis là.* Assura Emma.

*Je t'aime tellement bébé.* Souffla la brune.

*Moi aussi Gina.* Sourit la blonde. *On parlera de tout ça demain, je voulais juste que tu dormes en sachant que je suis réveillée, que je vais bien et que je pense à toi.*

*J'en avais besoin.* Reconnu Regina. *Ma mère et moi viendront dès huit heure demain matin. Repose toi d'ici là.* Réclama-t-elle.

*Promis, bonne nuit princesse.* Murmura Emma.

*Bonne nuit Em'. Ta voix m'a manqué.*

La bonde sourit, en gardant son téléphone à l'oreille. Elles ne raccrochèrent pas, ne dirent rien, mais s'écoutèrent respirer en s'endormant. Quand Ingrid revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Emma dormait, son téléphone contre l'oreille, le tenant mollement. Elle lui prit, raccrochant et le posa sur le côté, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil pour se reposer.  
Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla en sentant des doigts caresser le haut de son crâne. Elle ronronna, et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle vit alors le visage doux et légèrement inquiet, non maquillé, les lèvres pulpeuses naturelles, les cheveux bruns fous, et les yeux plein de questions.

-Hey Gina. Sourit la blonde, une peu vaseuse.

-Salut toi. Souffla la brune en embrassant son front.

-T'as vu, c'est sexy la canule? Gloussa Emma.

-C'est un style sympa. S'amusa Regina en caressant sa joue, passant le pouce sur la canule. Ta mère et la mienne sont parties chercher un truc à boire en faisant connaissance.

-Tu veux pas m'embrasser alors? Proposa la blonde.

Regina grimpa sur le lit, se mettant contre elle, légèrement sur le côté en posant une main sur son ventre, son autre autour de la tête de la jeune fille. Tout en douceur, elle se pencha et vint poser ses lèvres sur le siennes. Emma sentit son coeur se gonfler d'une bonne manière, comme si elle était enfin complète. La brune avait enfin l'impression que tout pouvait bien aller, que sa petite amie pouvait se remettre, et qu'elle n'allait pas tout perdre. Elles restèrent à se câliner s'embrassant doucement.

-Mesdemoiselles, calmer vos hormones. S'amusa Ingrid en entrant, suivie de la mère de la brune. Comment vas tu chérie? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour embrasser sa tête.

-Je vais bien. Sourit Emma. Bonjour madame Mills, merci d'être venue.

-Tu nous as fait un malaise en pleine journée à l'école, je retrouve ma fille en larmes et morte d'inquiétude en rentrant le soir, il me paressait évident de venir voir comment tu allais. Remarqua Cora.

-Et bien je vais bien malgré que je me sente un peu engourdie encore, entre le malaise et les chocs pour me ramener consciente, mon corps est tout bizarre. Expliqua la blonde avec un léger sourire pour les rassurer.

-Jus de fruit, tu dois t'hydrater. Argua Ingrid en lui tendant la petite bouteille avec une paille dedans pour qu'elle boive. Les médecins vont pas tarder.

-Andrea va me gronder, c'est sûr. Grimaça Emma, et sa mère ne fit qu'acquiescer avec un sourire.

-Andrea Sage, c'est le médecin d'Emma depuis qu'elle a cinq ans. Informa Regina, à sa mère qui était surprise par la remarque.

-Elle est géniale, elle m'a beaucoup aidée, surtout quand j'acceptais mal ma maladie, et quand j'avais du mal à accepter Ingrid. Sourit Emma, assise contre le lit, sa petite amie près d'elle.

-Tu as eu du mal à accepter ta mère? S'intéressa Cora.

-Oui. Reconnu la blonde en tenant la main de sa mère qu'elle regarda. Avant mam' j'ai eu quatre famille d'accueil, elles m'avaient toutes promis de me garder, de jamais m'abandonner, et elles l'ont toutes faites, parce que ma maladie était trop lourde à supporter pour eux. Alors quand Ingrid m'a accueillie je pensais qu'elle m'abandonnerait, alors j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter et lui faire confiance. Mais elle m'a jamais lâchée. Sourit-elle.

-Même quand tu fais des bêtises je t'aime, tu es ma fille. Assura Ingrid en embrassant sa tête. Bois ton jus de fruit maintenant, tu dois te réhydrater.

-Et oui, courir déshydrate. Intervint Andrea en entrant. Bonjour tout le monde. Salua-t-elle. Emma toujours d'accord pour que des internes face la présentation de ton cas?

-Oui, se sera pas la première fois. Gloussa la blonde.

Regina descendit du lit, pour se tenir debout à côté, rejoint par sa mère, et Ingrid. Le jeune interne, suivit de trois autres, se placèrent dans la chambre alors qu'il prenait la parole pour présenter le cas de la blonde. Quand il eut finit, Emma regarda son médecin habituel.

-En conclusion, Emma, tu as fais n'importe quoi. Fit Andrea, surprenant tout le monde, en appui sur le bout du lit. J'ai rien dit hier soir parce que tu étais fatiguée et à peine réveillée. Mais tu ne dois pas courir, quand quelqu'un demande ce qui t'es interdit, qu'elle est la première chose que l'on dit? Argua-t-elle en jetant un oeil à Regina.

-Pas d'effort physique. Fit la brune.

-Merci de m'aider. Marmonna la blonde.

-T'as failli mourir devant moi parce que tu as couru, comptes pas sur moi pour prendre ta défense. Rétorqua sérieusement Regina tout en continuant de tenir la main de la blonde, passant son pouce sur ses jointures.

-Merci. Apprécia Andrea. Tu ne dois plus jamais courir, Emma. Tu as dix huit ans, et tu en es à ton troisième arrêt cardiaque, les deux premiers pas ta responsabilité, mais là c'est entièrement ta faute, plus jamais, promet le. Appuya-t-elle.

-Juré. Soupira Emma. Vous pensez que ça a encore raccourcit mon temps de vie?

-Fort possible. Tu le sais, chaque incident pour ton coeur, le fait vieillir, et raccourcit ton temps de vie. Répondit son médecin.

-Idiote. Gronda Regina en frappant son bras. Si tu recours un jour, c'est moi qui te tuerait pas ton coeur.

-Pardon. Soupira Emma, en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Du coup je pars pour quel genre d'examen?

-Irm, prise de sang. Fit l'interne avant de regarder son bloc. Et aussi tests des maladies que l'ont vous fait d'habitude. Je dois remplir le formulaire maintenant.

Andrea donna des ordres aux autres internes pour qu'ils partent travailler, alors que le jeune posait des questions à Emma. Et puis vint un sujet plus sensible, pour finir.

-Je dois poser la question, pour les analyses. Votre dernière relation sexuelle date de quand? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh heu.. Rougit Emma en regardant la brune. Huit jours? Regina hocha la tête, en évitant le regard de leurs mères. Ouais c'est ça huit jours.

-Bien, on va refaire les tests pour vérifier que vous avez aucune maladie, dont celles sexuellement transmissibles. Précisa l'interne.

-Je m'occupe de la prise de sang et des tests maladies maintenant. Précisa Andrea en se mettant en place, prenant le bras d'Emma.

Alors que la piqûre avait été faite, et qu'elle lui prenait du sang, les deux mères regardaient leurs filles avec un sourcil arqué.

-Huit jours alors? Demanda Cora. Un lundi?

-Oui, on...on est obligé d'en parler? Marmonna Regina.

-Il y a huit jours, vous avez passé la soirée chacune de votre côté, et Emma est rentrée plutôt n'ayant pas sport. Remarqua Ingrid. Alors oui explication.

-Le midi on avait deux heures de pause, le cours avant le déjeuné ayant sauté. Commença la blonde. Alors on est aller chez vous madame Mills, pour travailler.

-Mais ça a dérapé. Reconnu Regina. On a finit dans mon lit, voilà, bref. Rougit-elle.

-Ah la jeunesse. Gloussa Andrea en changeant le tube pour prendre plus de sang.

-Vraiment le filles? Si en manque que vous faites ça le midi en pleine journée de cours? Reprit Cora en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais maman, on se voit toujours en journée, mais presque pas la nuit, alors on fait comme on peut. Marmonna la brune.

-Et puis votre fille est magnifique, alors je peux pas lui résister. Sourit la blonde.

-Mais tais toi. Soupira Regina, avant de voir la moue attendrissante de la jeune femme. C'est toi qui est irrésistible. Marmonna-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel, malgré son petit sourire, et s'excusa, pour partit travailler, disant qu'elle repasserait, et demandant à Regina de la tenir au courant. La blonde fut emmenée pendant un moment pour son irm, puis de retour dans la chambre elle resta avec Regina et sa mère, discutant avec elle, se reposant ainsi. La brune sécha les cours toute la journée, sa mère ayant accepter, mais du se rendre en cours le reste de la semaine, seulement tout les soirs elle venait à l'hôpital pour faire travailler Emma, une bonne excuse pour passer du temps avec elle. Finalement, le vendredi soir, la blonde rentra chez elle, et Regina vint dormir chez elle, avec l'interdiction express des mères et du médecin de faire l'amour, mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prendre soin de la blonde, être près d'elle, la protéger des autres et d'elle, lui rappeler qu'elle était là et l'aimait.


	6. 5 : À la remise des diplômes.

Emma grogna en entendant le réveil, et tendit le bras pour l'éteindre, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Il était dix heure et demi si son réveil sonnait, elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder, et ne voulait pas sortir de son lit. Et puis elle sentit les bras autour de sa taille se serrer un peu plus, et des lèvres se poser dans son cou.

-Salut bébé. Marmonna la voix derrière elle.

-Salut. Sourit Emma en se tournant pour l'enlacer. Leurs lèvres se lièrent dans un tendre baiser. Je suis nue, toi aussi hein?

-Oui Em', j'ai dormi ici, ta mère est en bas, et on est complètement nues. Gloussa la brune.

-Alors on doit s'habiller, ma mère va pas tarder à venir je sens. Remarqua la blonde dans un rire.

-Mais j'aime quand tu es toute nue avec moi. Marmonna Regina, avec un sourire amusé.

Emma gloussa une fois de plus et vint l'embrasser avant de se redresser pour attraper son pyjama pour l'enfiler. Voyant que la brune ne bougeait pas, elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et sortit du lit pour attraper le sac de sa petite amie et fouilla dedans pour lui balancer son teeshirt et son legging. Regina rit faisant la moue devant les vêtements.

-Non mais j'en reviens pas, faut aussi que je t'habille? Soupira la blonde.

-Se serait une bonne idée. Sourit la brune.

Emma revint vers elle, pour se mettre à califourchon sur les cuisses de la brune, la couette entre elles, et attrapa le teeshirt. Elle le tourna plusieurs fois avant de le faire enfiler à Regina qui passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille sur elle, qui enlaça ses épaules.

-Tu vas bien hein? Demanda Regina en jetant un oeil vers le coeur de sa petite amie.

-Oui, il fait beau, j'ai dormi avec toi, j'ai couché avec toi, on a eu nos exam avec des supers notes, on a confirmé nos places dans les universités qu'on voulait, on va à la remise des diplômes cet après midi, et nos mères seront avec nous parce qu'elles s'aiment bien. Que veux tu que je demande de plus? Sourit Emma.

-Je suis aussi heureuse, mais je parlais de ton coeur. Souffla la brune.

-Je vais bien. Ça fait un mois que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je prends mon traitement, fais attention, n'abuse jamais et en plus de ma mère j'ai toi, Mulan, Ruby et même un peu ta mère qui me surveillent. Remarqua la blonde. Je vais bien, je te le promets. Mon coeur bat très bien.

Regina sourit et embrassa la zone sous elle petit sein de la blonde en la serrant. Emma embrassa son crâne pile au moment où des coups sur la porte se faisaient entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit de suite. Ingrid vit alors sa fille descendre des cuisses de la brune pour la regarder.

-Bonjour les filles, quand vous aurez fini de vous embrasser, vous sortirez de là, on rejoint ta mère au restaurant dans une heure et demie, alors petit déjeuné et douche, vêtements ensuite. Décida-t-elle. Et pitié arrêtez de vous monter dessus. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Merci mam' on arrive. Grogna Emma, rougissant. Sa mère quitta la pièce, et la blonde gifla le bras de sa petite amie. Mets une culotte et un pantalon. Gronda-t-elle.

Regina rit en s'habillant sous la couette avant de se lever pour venir embrasser la blonde.

-Ne boude pas bébé, c'est notre journée. La vie commence aujourd'hui. Souffla-t-elle, leurs fronts collés, les bras autour de ses hanches.

-Notre vie commence aujourd'hui. Sourit Emma en enlaçant ses épaules.

-Plus de crétins, plus de lycée, plus l'obligation de demander l'accord de nos mères pour tout, ça va être bien. Sourit Regina, faisant ronronner la blonde contre elle de contentement.

-Emma! Regina! Appela sa mère depuis le rez de chaussé.

La blonde grogna en levant les yeux au ciel, elle détestait être coupée dans son élan, encore plus par sa mère, et ça arrivait trop souvent. Un mois qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, et elle et Regina se voyaient encore plus, sous prétexte qu'elles révisaient ensemble et qu'il était plus simple de dormir l'une chez l'autre pour avoir plus de temps pour le travail. Leurs mères avaient accepté, sauf lors de la semaine d'examen, là elles avaient dit non, alors les deux jeunes avaient dormi séparément mais passé tout les moments entre les épreuves ensemble, alors bien évidement lors de la dernière épreuve, elles étaient parties un week-end à l'hôtel de Cora. Celui ci c'était passé une semaine auparavant, depuis elles passaient leurs nuits et leurs journées ensemble, passant d'une maison à l'autre, et si Cora travaillait et n'était donc pas très présente, Ingrid travaillait à la maison, elle était donc là en permanence et bien que la blonde l'adorait, elle ne supportait pas ce talent qu'avait sa mère pour les interrompre toujours dans un moment où elles s'embrassaient ou étaient tendres. Le pire avait été trois jours plus tôt, Ingrid avait un rendez vous galant, et avait dit à Emma qu'elles les laissaient pour la soirée, avec des pizzas et un film et rentrerait tard. Seulement un peu avant la fin du film, dans le canapé du salon, les deux s'étaient laissées aller dans les baisers et puis les caresses, et les tee-shirts avait été retirés. Ingrid était rentrée dans l'appartement quelques secondes avant que le boxer-bas de pyjama de sa fille ne tombe. Les deux n'ayant plus leurs hauts avaient paniqué, et s'étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre pour se cacher, alors qu'Ingrid s'était tournée pour ne rien voir, en leurs faisant la remarque que bien que le canapé était confortable, elle ne voulait jamais voir ça, et par conséquent elle leur avait demandé de garder tout leurs vêtements quand elles étaient hors de la chambre d'Emma. Et les deux filles étaient bien décidées à respecter ça pour ne plus être dans une situation délicate à l'avenir, tout en faisant exception à la salle de bain, car les moments dans la douche à deux étaient toujours exceptionnels.

-Elle choisit toujours aussi bien son moment. Marmonna Emma.

-Au moins cette fois on est pas à poil. Gloussa la brune.

-Plus jamais ça n'arrivera. Ja-mais. Décortiqua la blonde en se redressant. Allez petit déj' maintenant.

Elles descendirent rapidement, s'installèrent au comptoir, et Ingrid leurs servit des pancakes et des fruits. Elles mangèrent en discutant avec elle, parlant de la journée à venir, de la légère angoisse que c'était pour elles deux, particulièrement pour Emma qui avait toujours voulu être discrète, et qui à cause de la remise de diplôme ne le serait pas, même si elle avait refusé de faire un discours comme ça lui avait été proposé. Petit déjeuné fini, elles allèrent à la douche, avant de se retrouver dans la chambre de la blonde. Regina avait apporté sa tenue alors elle ne perdit pas de temps pour enfiler le bustier noir, le pantalon de costume gris chiné, et ses talons noirs ouverts. Alors qu'elle allait mettre sa veste noire, elle remarqua que sa petite amie était en culotte devant son armoire.

-Bébé? Appela-t-elle.

-Ouais, il te manque quelque chose? S'inquiéta de suite la blonde en se tournant vers elle. Oh...T'es magnifique. Murmura-t-elle.

Regina remarqua les plis d'inquiétudes entre ses yeux malgré le léger apaisement qu'elle avait provoqué sans même le vouloir. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle, posant une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur son flanc, alors qu'elle caressait du pouce la cicatrice sous son sein, d'une vieille opération quand elle était enfant.

-Pourquoi tu t'habilles pas toi? Demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

-Parce que je sais pas ce que je dois mettre. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais mon diplôme, mais que j'irais pas à la cérémonie, aujourd'hui j'y vais pour toi, Mulan et Ruby, et un peu ma mère aussi, seulement j'ai pas imaginé ce jour et j'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux porter. Marmonna Emma.

-Et bien veux tu que je te dise comment je t'ai toujours imaginée? Proposa Regina. La blonde hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. À chaque fois que j'y pense, tu portes une chemise blanche, avec ton jean taille haute noir que j'adore parce qu'il te fait des belles fesses. Tu portes aussi les bretelles qu'on a acheté ensemble et la paire de chaussures noire élégantes que t'as offert ta mère, que tu aimes mais ne portes que rarement. Et puis tu as tes longs cheveux blonds défaits, ou en chignon des fois. Et tu m'as laissée te maquiller, un peu, les yeux, et tes pommettes. Elle se tut, son pouce caressant toujours la cicatrice.

-Ça à l'air pas mal. Souffla la blonde avec un sourire.

-Crois moi, c'est extraordinaire. Sourit la brune. Alors?

-Prépare le maquillage, je m'habille. Décida Emma, en se tournant vers l'armoire avant de la rattraper pour l'embrasser. Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Pendant que la brune se maquillait, Emma enfila la tenue décrite par la brune plus tôt, repliant ses manches de chemise juste à son coude. Elle laissa les premiers boutons défaits, laissant voir son léger décolleté, son soutien gorge en dessous étant blanc, ne se voyant presque pas. Ses bretelles attachées, elle enfila ses chaussures, les laça, et se redressa vers sa petite amie, qui était près, les yeux foncés, les lèvres rouges, et sa veste sur les épaules, avec les manches remontées.

-Tu es splendide, bébé. Souffla Regina en tendant la main. Viens que je te maquille.

La blonde s'assit sur la chaise et Regina devant elle attrapa son eyeliner. Elle traça ses traits sur ses paupières, puis lui dit de mettre le mascara, avant d'appliquer un peu de blush sur les pommettes. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation et s'assit sur les cuisses d'Emma pour venir l'embrasser, tenant son visage en coupe. Cette dernière laissa ses mains glisser vers ses fesses, la rapprochant.

-Les filles! Cora est là! Appela Ingrid après à peine deux ou trois baisers.

-Non, mais elle a un détecteur, c'est pas possible. Soupira Emma alors que la brune se redressait. On arrive, deux secondes! Cria-t-elle.

-Tu prends un sac ou pas? Demanda Regina, en préparant son mini sac à main.

-Oui, j'emporte ma tablette et mon carnets de note. Précisa Emma en attrapant son sac en bandoulière qu'elle rempli rapidement.

Prêtes, elles se vérifièrent dans le miroir, comme toujours Regina insista pour faire des photos, et elles sortirent après. Elles descendirent, et leurs mères se tournèrent, affichant toutes deux un sourire fier, Ingrid étant même un peu émue de voir sa fille ainsi. Elles embrassèrent Cora, et après quelques mots elles partirent pour le restaurant. Les deux mères s'entendaient bien depuis les quelques temps passé ensemble à l'hôpital, alors elles avaient pensé que passé un repas ensemble pour célébrer la réussite de leurs filles étaient une bonne idée. À table, les deux filles se mirent côte à côte face à leurs mères, sous un parasol, sur la terrasse. Elles commandèrent un verre d'alcool, Emma pouvant à cette heure, et puis une fois les plats choisis, les discussions portèrent de suite sur la réussite à leurs examens.

-D'ailleurs, parlons de ça tout de suite. Lança Cora, juste après qu'elles aient trinqué. Avec Ingrid nous avons décidé de vous payer des vacances bien méritées après avoir obtenu de si bonnes notes et des mentions « très bien ». Donc on parlera de la destination, une semaine juste vous deux, en amoureuses.

-Mais pas dans un autre pays, chérie, j'ai besoin d'y aller progressivement. Précisa la mère de la blonde.

-Je sais mam', on trouvera un coin bien pas trop loin d'ici. Sourit Emma. Merci, c'est vraiment top comme cadeau. Ajouta-t-elle, en regardant les deux femmes, sa petite amie faisant de même juste après.

Le déjeuné fut agréable pour les quatre, même si à chaque fois que les deux filles s'embrassaient ou partageaient une marque d'affection elles avaient le droit à une remarque ou moquerie de l'une ou l'autre de leurs mères. Alors les assiettes de desserts vides, Cora régla malgré l'insistance d'Ingrid de partager, et elles partirent toutes les quatre pour le lycée, la cérémonie ayant lieu là-bas. Sur place, les deux enfilèrent leurs tenues de jeunes diplômés, embrassèrent rapidement leurs mères et allèrent avec les autres, écouter les longs discours de chacun, de Cora aussi qui en tant que maire se devait de dire quelques mots. Une heure de discours et de défilé des élèves pour récupérer leurs diplôme à l'appellation de leurs noms, et finalement ils purent rejoindre ceux qu'ils voulaient. Alors que les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées, la blonde dans les bras de Regina, parlant avec Mulan et Ruby, leur professeur de sport Humbert, et celle de littérature French, les rejoignirent.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Sourit la jeune femme. Félicitations.

-Merci. Sourirent les quatre. Et merci pour les cours, même si j'ai pas pu assister aux vôtres . S'amusa Emma.

-Je vous ai vue deux fois, et vous avez failli mourrir une, alors c'est pas contre vous, mais je veux plus vous revoir. Plaisanta l'homme, les faisant rire. Comment allez vous, plus sérieusement?

-Bien, pas de séquelles immédiates et graves, donc pour le moment je vais bien. Dans une trentaine d'année on verra. Ironisa la blonde.

-Prenez soin de vous Emma. Réclama gentiment . Et Regina, prenez soin d'elle et de son coeur. Sourit-elle.

-Je vais en prendre le plus grand soin. Promit Regina avec un sourire, un bras autour de sa petite amie. Et ma mère me fait signe, alors on va devoir vous laisser. Merci à vous, bonne journée, les filles à plus tard. Fit-elle rapidement en tirant la blonde avec elle.

-Ta mère a vraiment fait signe? Demanda Emma avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui, je n'aurais quand même pas mentit. Rit la brune alors qu'elle arrivait devant sa mère. Un problème maman?

-J'ai une urgence à la mairie, je dois y aller, mais je voulais d'abord vous féliciter une dernière fois. Informa Cora, avec un léger sourire. Elle embrassa chaleureusement sa fille, et serra doucement le bras d'Emma. Vous faites quelque chose de particulier ce soir?

-Et bien je suis invitée à une fête qui commence juste après la remises des diplômes, et Emma vient avec moi, puis on dort à la maison. Je sais pas à quelle heure on rentrera. Raconta la brune, sa main toujours glissée dans celle de la blonde.

-D'accord, et bien dis moi si ça change, et je vous laisse profiter. À demain, bonne soirée. Fit la femme en les laissant.

Regina la regarda s'éloigner, avec un léger sourire.

-Ma mère a beaucoup changer. Elle devenue douce. Sourit-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui l'a fait changer? Demanda Emma.

-Toi. Toi et moi. Et ta mère, d'une certaine manière. Remarqua la brune avec un sourire avant d'embrasser furtivement la jeune fille. En parlant de ta mère, on doit lui demander son accord pour que tu sortes ce soir à la fête avec moi.

-Alors on va rire, t'as pas vu ma mère quand il s'agit de me laisser partir à un truc avec des gens. Gloussa Emma en la tirant pour rejoindre Ingrid qui était seule sur son téléphone un peu plus loin. Mam'! Appela-t-elle.

La femme se retourna avec un sourire, et les félicita en les embrassant toutes les deux, plus chaleureuse que Cora, mais c'était dans sa nature, les deux jeunes filles le savaient.

-Vous êtes magnifiques en plus d'être intelligentes. Complimenta Ingrid en regardant les deux qui avaient retiré leurs robes de diplômées.

-Merci, mais en fait je voulais te demander un truc. Fit rapidement Emma, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais été confortable quand il s'agissait de demander quelque chose. Voilà, juste après Regina et moi voudrions aller à une fête pour notre diplôme, et j'irais dormir chez Regina ensuite. Mais je serais chez nous demain midi, pour le repas, promis, tu veux bien? Demanda-t-elle en compressant la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne.

-Une fête? Emma, c'est pas une bonne idée, ton coeur, les autres. Soupira Ingrid vraiment inquiète, comme toujours.

-Je sais que ça te fais peur, et que c'est nouveau, mais j'y vais pas seule, et c'est pour mon diplôme. Argumenta la blonde.

-Et puis si elle se sent ne serait ce que mal à l'aise on rentre de suite, c'est promis. Ajouta Regina.

-Et je t'envoie des sms de tant à autres pour t'assurer que tout va bien. Finit Emma.

Ingrid les regard tour à tour plissant des yeux devant leurs bouilles adorables et irrésistibles -qu'elles faisaient exprès d'afficher en cet instant- et soupira. Elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas dire non, elle aurait voulu garder Emma avec elle, toujours, en sécurité, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle devait aussi la laisser voler de ses propres ailes, et ça commençait par des petites choses, comme la laisser aller à sa soirée.

-Bien. Abdiqua-t-elle. Mais je veux des nouvelles au moins toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez chez Regina. Et tu as tout tes médicaments bien sûr? S'assura-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai tout dans mon sac. Assura Emma, avant de s'approcher pour l'enlacer. Merci mam'. Tout ira bien t'inquiète pas, je rentrerais en un morceau demain midi.

-Tu as intérêt. Souffla Ingrid, avant d'embrasser son front la laissant se détacher. Et toi, Regina, tu es la bienvenue demain midi si tu veux.

-Et bien pourquoi pas, plus de temps avec Emma je ne dis pas non. Sourit la brune avant que sa petite amie n'embrasse sa joue.

-C'est si niais. Soupira la plus âgée en levant les yeux au ciel. Trois mois que je supporte ça, je suis vraiment la meilleure mère.

-Mais bien sur, lance toi des fleurs. Gloussa la blonde. Et puis demain midi tu as qu'à amener ton mystérieux rencard à répétition.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Réfuta sa mère.

-Sérieusement? Je parle de la personne que tu vois depuis deux semaines, et avec qui tu enchaines les rencards, mais avec qui tu ne passes pas la nuit, sauf si tu passes la nuit avec quand je suis chez Regina. Argua Emma. D'ailleurs, homme? Femme? Interrogea-t-elle.

Ingrid soupira, devant les têtes curieuses, c'était aussi ça de voir grandir sa fille, elle voulait tout savoir de sa vie amoureuse.

-Femme. Et vous ne saurez rien de plus, stop. Décida-t-elle. Maintenant filez vous m'agacez. Grogna-t-elle, feignant l'agacement, son petite sourire au coin des lèvres bien présent.

Les deux jeunes rirent en s'éloignant pour récupérer leurs affaires ranger plus loin en arrivant. Sac sur l'épaule, elles rejoignirent Mulan et Ruby qui allaient aussi à la soirée. Elles passèrent rapidement acheter quelque chose, avant de se rendre chez la fille de leur classe qui organisait, une des fans de Regina, parce que malgré la dispute dans les vestiaires plus d'un mois avant, la petite troupe adoratrice de Regina existait encore, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien et même en le faisant le contraire de ce que les gens aimaient, elle restait la reine du lycée. Avec un paquet de chips et une bouteille, les quatre filles arrivèrent. Emma était stressée, et la brune le vit, alors elle glissa sa main dans la sienne en la tirant dans le jardin.

-Je suis là, je te laisse pas. Assura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-C'est juste que c'est la première fête que je fais, que c'est au milieu de personnes qui ne m'aiment pas et que je suis toujours la paria. Soupira la blonde, cramponnée à elle.

-Je sais, mais tout ira bien. Je te laisserais pas avoir mal, si ça va pas on part, on peut même partir maintenant. Proposa Regina.

-Non, tu dois au moins te montrer, et tu voulais y venir. Argua Emma en la trainant vers l'extérieur avec les gens.

-Disons qu'on attend cette fête depuis notre entrée au lycée, mais j'avoue que aujourd'hui je sais plus bien pourquoi. Marmonna la brune. Bon on s'éternise pas.

Elles se déplacèrent d'abord pour prendre un verre, puis les gens s'approchèrent pour parler à Regina plusieurs fois, ignorant la blonde qui n'essayait pas non plus de se fondre dans la conversation. Elle n'avait jamais essayé et n'allait pas commencer maintenant, ce n'était pas des gens qu'elle voulait compter dans sa vie, elle les trouvait exécrables, mauvais dans beaucoup de choses et particulièrement dans l'ouverture d'esprit et l'acceptation des gens. La cour de Regina était une petite bande d'élitistes riches blancs et hétéros, ce qui était assez ironique étant donné qu'ils étaient tous au pied d'une jeune femme latina bisexuelle, qui était certes riche mais pas élitiste. Après quelques minutes, voyant Regina en discussion avec ces personnes, elle en eu marre, et détacha doucement sa main de la sienne.

-Je vais voir Ruby et Mulan. Informa-t-elle près de son oreille, discrètement.

-Sûre? Demanda la brune, un peu inquiète de la possibilité qu'elle soit mal à l'aise dans cet environnement.

-Oui, amuse toi avec tes amis, je vais bien. Assura Emma avant d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigna et partit vers le couple d'amies assises dans le canapé extérieur.

-Em'? S'étonna Ruby en la voyant venir. Tu es toute seule?

-Oui je supportais plus la petite cour de Regina. Soupira la blonde en s'asseyant près d'elles, pour regarder le petit cercle de gens autour de la brune au loin.

-Je l'adore, mais de là à devenir fan, et membre de sa petite cour non, je comprends pas pourquoi ils agissent comme ça. Remarqua Mulan en regardant les concernés.

-Regina non plus ne sait pas comment ça en est arrivé à ce stade alors bon, je me pose plus de question, et je me dis que c'est la dernière fois qu'on les voit. Argua Emma.

Elle resta une petite heure avec les filles, assez silencieuse, sa petite amie lui lançant des coups d'oeil par moment et elle lui offrait toujours un -faux- sourire pour la rassurer. Puis finalement, alors que le début de soirée s'installait dans l'air, elle vit Regina venir rapidement vers elle, lui prendre son verre pour poser les leurs sur le côté, avant de prendre sa main et de la tirer vers ailleurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Emma, surprise.

-Chuut. Souffla la brune en récupérant leurs sacs dans le salon, avant qu'elles n'aillent vers l'entrée. Bouge pas j'arrive.

Elle repartit vers le jardin, laissant la blonde perturbée, et attendit patiemment. Moins de deux minutes après, Regina revint avec une bouteille de vin et un paquet de chips en trottinant.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça? S'étonna Emma.

-On va en avoir besoin, alors partons rapidement. Décida la brune.

Elles quittèrent la propriété en s'activant, sans non plus courir pour la blonde bien évidemment. Dans la rue, Emma suivit sa petite amie qui donnait l'impression de savoir exactement où elle allait. Il fallu une vingtaine de minutes de marche mais finalement, alors que le soleil se couchait, elles arrivèrent sur la côte. Regina posa sa tunique de diplômée sur le rebord du muret en pierre qui surplombait la plage, et elles s'assirent côte à côte face à la mer.

-Ça c'est la meilleure possibilité pour fêter notre diplôme. Souffla la brune en passant un bras autour de sa petite amie pour embrasser sa joue. Et donc vin et chips pour fêter ça, j'ai piqué ce que je pouvais.

-C'est parfait, j'aurais pas pris d'alcool fort. Sourit Emma. Pourquoi tu as voulu partir? Demanda-t-elle alors que la brune ouvrait le sac.

-Parce que là bas j'étais pas vraiment moi, j'étais ce rôle encore une fois. Et surtout, par dessus tout je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi, et personne me laissait être vraiment avec toi, alors que tu es tout ce qui compte. Affirma Regina en débouchant le vin.

-Je suis tout ce qui compte. Répéta la blonde dans un murmure.

Regina se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire, et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue.

-Bien sur bébé, tu es tout ce qui compte. Appuya-t-elle.

-Je t'aime princesse. Souffla Emma en venant l'embrasser avant de plonger sa main dans le paquet de chips qu'elle tenait.

-T'es trop mignonne. Gloussa Regina en la voyant remplir sa bouche. Pour le vin, pas de verre, on partage la bouteille. Prévint-elle.

Elles mangèrent quelques chips en partageant la bouteille de vin, regardant les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable, alors que le soleil tombait laissant voir de belles couleurs dans le ciel, qui se reflétait ensuite sur l'eau. Le paysage était magnifique, et la compagnie aussi.

-C'était une journée spéciale, folle et belle. Souffla Emma.

-Oui, mais c'était vraiment beau, et ma mère était fière de nous deux, c'est quelque chose de rare. Sourit la brune. Et maintenant-

-On est totalement libérées du lycée. Coupa la blonde. On peut garder Mulan et Ruby et on efface le reste, on construit ce qu'on veut maintenant pour l'université.

-On peut être juste nous maintenant. Plus besoin de jouer un rôle. Sourit Regina.

-J'ai jamais joué de rôle, alors ça c'est plutôt pour toi. Gloussa Emma. T'as intérêt à être toi même à l'université, les gens vont t'aimer, mais ils doivent t'aimer pour ce que tu es. Argua-t-elle.

-Oui, Emma, je vais être moi même. J'ai des raisons de le faire maintenant. Sourit la brune en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait m'aimer pour ce que je suis, tu m'as prouvé le contraire.

-Oui, et tu as plutôt intérêt à pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre t'aimer comme je t'aime quand on sera à l'université. Souffla la blonde en tenant son visage pour l'embrasser un peu plus.

-Promis. Mais pour le moment la bouteille est presque vide, le paquet de chips aussi, tu crois pas qu'on devrait rentrer? Proposa Regina.

-Est ce qu'on va se mettre dans le canapé avec un plat réchauffé devant la télé pour regarder notre série? S'assura Emma. La brune hocha la tête. Alors oui, je veux rentrer. Accepta-t-elle en l'embrassant un peu plus.

Elles se relevèrent avec leurs sacs, et Regina cacha la bouteille de vin dans le sac de sa petite amie, elle devait traverser la ville, et elle restait la fille du maire, il valait mieux qu'elle garde une image nette et respectueuse, donc sans bouteille d'alcool à la main. Elles mirent une demie heure à rentrer, le soleil finissant de se coucher totalement quand elles fermèrent la porte d'entrée. Emma fila à la douche alors que la brune s'occupait de mettre à chauffer le repas, avant de monter à sa chambre.

-Eh je peux venir avec toi? Proposa-t-elle par la porte ouverte.

-D'accord, mais on fait pas l'amour, j'ai vraiment faim. Argua Emma en lui souriant par la paroi vitrée de la douche.

La brune gloussa en se déshabillant. Elle se retrouva rapidement nue et se glissa sous l'eau avec Emma. Elles se lavèrent sans cesser de s'embrasser et de se câliner, avant de sortir pour enfiler un petit short et un débardeur en guise de pyjama. Elles allèrent se laisser tomber devant leur série avec un plaid, pour manger. Quand les assiettes furent vides, et posées sur la table basse, Emma posa son dos contre le flanc de sa petite amie qui enlaça ses épaules, alors qu'elle démarrait sa tablette.

-Tu ne peux jamais t'arrêter de dessiner hein? S'amusa la brune alors qu'elle caressait son bras du bout des doigts.

-Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais dès le début. Je te rappelle que j'ai dessiné toute la semaine quand on était à la neige. Se moqua Emma en prenant son crayon.

-Je sais c'est en parti pour ça que je t'ai aimée. Gloussa Regina. Je te trouve belle quand tu dessines, parce que tu fais ce que tu aimes. Sourit-elle.

-T'es tellement douce, princesse. Murmura la blonde en tournant la tête pour un baiser.

Regina la serra, la laissant retourner à son dessin alors qu'elles regardaient la télé. Elle déposait des baisers sur la tête et dans le cou d'Emma par moment, juste pour entendre le fredonnement de sa petite amie dans ses bras.


	7. 6 : En vacances.

-Et ici? Proposa Emma en pointant son doigt sur une ville sur la large carte étalée au sol dans la chambre de la brune.

Regina allongée sur le ventre, sur le lit, au bord du bout, regardant la carte, fronça le nez.

-Non, y a ni la plage, ni de coins cools. Refusa la brune dans un soupir. Je veux la plage pour nos premières vacances ensemble.

Emma soupira en regardant de nouveau la carte, en tailleur, le coude sur son genou elle laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main. Une heure qu'elles discutaient des vacances offertes par leurs mères depuis deux semaines. En quinze jours, depuis la remise des diplômes, elles avaient passé tout leurs temps ensemble, malgré quelques nuits séparées, chacune avec leurs mères de temps à autre. Entre les moments dessins et livres, elles avaient fait quelques journées à la plage de leur petite ville, elles avaient été faire les magasins et avez passez des après midis avec Mulan et Ruby. Elles avaient bien profiter de ce début de vacances, et la veille au soir, en mangeant avec Cora celle ci leurs avait rappelé qu'elles devaient choisir une destination pour leur semaine de vacances ailleurs, alors ce matin, en pyjama -boxer et teeshirt- Emma avait sortit une carte pour l'étendre sur le sol, se mettant en tailleur alors que la brune était étalée sur le lit en train de regarder.

-D'accord, le bord de mer, sans prendre l'avion, et sans faire faire des dizaines d'heures de voiture. Résuma Emma.

Elles ne savaient pas où aller, mais elles commençaient à savoir où elles ne voulaient pas aller, donc doucement elles savaient où aller, mais très doucement.

-Bien, c'est déjà ça. Gloussa Regina. Je veux un bisou bébé. Réclama-t-elle.

Emma gloussa à la demande arrivée de nul part et se tourna pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se remettre en place pour regarder la carte.

-Et si on partait dans le Connecticut? Proposa la blonde en laissant son index flirter sur l'état. Madison par exemple? Y a la plage sur Long island sound, et des coins naturels, c'est à environ quatre heure d'ici je dirais, ça peut être bien non?

Regina attrapa son téléphone, rentrant la localisation sur internet et regarda les photos et les lieux proposés pendant une petite dizaine de minutes.

-Madison ça me va très bien, le chauffeur de ma mère nous y emmènera. Accepta Regina avec un sourire. Tu attrapes mon ordinateur sur le bureau qu'on cherche des locations.

Emma l'attrapa rapidement, poussant la carte, et se mit devant sa petite amie, au sol au pied du lit, son visage face au sien, tenant l'ordinateur derrière elle.

-Pas d'ordinateur sans bisou. Réclama la blonde. Regina sourit en caressant son visage, penchée au dessus d'elle et vint l'embrasser. Pas suffisant. Argua-t-elle.

La brune gloussa et l'embrassa un peu plus, caressant sa tête, une main finissant par s'accrocher à ses boucles blondes dans la nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

-Si tu me fais t'embrasser plus je vais finir par te sauter dessus. Encore. Remarqua Regina, contre ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas? Demanda la blonde en se mettant sur les genoux, posant l'ordinateur sur le lit à l'aveugle en l'embrassant.

-Peut-être parce que, elle l'embrassa encore, ma mère est dans la cuisine, un autre baiser, et que la tienne arrive bientôt. Elle poussa légèrement la blonde. On doit leurs présenter notre idée de voyage sérieusement, et être vêtues, donc le but est pas de te déshabiller maintenant, il faut rajouter des vêtements, pas en enlever. Argua-t-elle.

-D'accord. Soupira Emma en se levant pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit près de petite amie. Je pars cinq jours en week-end avec ma mère à deux heures d'ici, chez sa soeur, dès ce soir, donc on fera pas l'amour pendant une semaine, mais tu as raison il faut chercher une location.

Elle donna l'ordinateur à la brune qui s'était redressée pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, et qui affichait une mine ahurie maintenant.

-J'avais oublié ta semaine de vacances chez ta tante. Reconnu Regina.

-Ouais, bah pas moi. Pas internet, à peine le réseau, et la soeur de ma mère qui est une femme gentille mais qui est incapable de me considérée comme la fille de mam' parce que je suis pas sortie de son bide, je suis pas prête d'oublier. Grogna la blonde, en se recroquevillant sur elle même, les jambes pliées contre son torse.

-Oh Em', pourquoi tu y vas alors? Demanda la brune en tirant Emma vers elle pour l'enlacer.

-Parce qu'on va la voir qu'une fois par an, et je veux pas laisser Ingrid seule, sa soeur est vraiment pas cool avec elle, et je...La blonde soupira et se dandina pour coller son flanc contre le ventre de Regina, sa tête sur son épaule. Je dois y aller, ne pas lui montrer que je suis blessée par elle et ses débilités.

-Ok. Alors je suis dispo tout le temps par messages et appels si tu as besoin. Souffla Regina en embrassant sa tête. Et dis toi que quand tu reviens je passe la nuit chez toi, dans ton lit, et puis on part ensuite toutes les deux.

-C'est la motivation qu'il me fallait. Sourit la blonde. Maintenant trouvons une bonne location.

Regina embrassa son front encore, jusqu'à s'installer confortablement sur le lit pour commencer à chercher, ensemble, un joli endroit pour leur semaine de vacances. Leurs mères leurs avaient donné le budget qu'elles avaient pour la location, la nourriture et les activités, alors elles savaient dans quelle gamme de prix chercher. En une toute petite heure, elles avaient trouvé ce qu'elles voulaient, et se décidèrent enfin à enfiler rapidement un pantalon, avant de descendre, la brune tenant son ordinateur. Cora avait pris sa journée, étant en plein week-end elle aurait du se rendre à son hôtel normalement, mais finalement elle avait décidé de rester avec sa fille et la petite amie de celle ci. Elle était donc dans la cuisine, préparant le repas, et à la surprise des deux jeunes elle discutait avec Ingrid assise au comptoir, toutes deux sirotant un verre. Malgré leurs différences d'opinions et de choix de vie, elles s'entendaient très bien, et elles étaient toutes les deux si accaparées par le travail et leurs filles, qu'elles n'avaient jamais l'occasion de se faire une amie, ce qu'elles avaient finalement trouvé en l'autre.

-Salut mam'. Fit Emma, prévenant ainsi de leur présence en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Sourit Ingrid en passant un bras autour de la blonde pour l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne s'asseye sur un tabouret près d'elle. Bonjour Regina. Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant rapidement la jeune fille qui se plaça ensuite, avec son ordinateur à côté de la blonde. Vous avez trouvez votre bonheur pour les vacances?

-Oui, on est dans le budget, on a trouvé une location genre petite maisonnette à l'ancienne, du genre de la ville de Madison, en bord de mer. C'est à quatre heure d'ici, et maman tu avais dis que l'on avait la voiture et le chauffeur. Remarqua la brune.

-Oui, et c'est toujours possible. Sourit Cora en remuant le repas.

-Super, et bien du coup Madison c'est notre paradis pour les vacances. Sourit Emma en regardant la brune. Et du coup la location est libre dès le lendemain de notre retour de chez ta soeur mam'.

-Tu sais que étant ma soeur, elle est ta tante. Remarqua doucement Ingrid, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible.

-Gerda ne m'aime pas, ça fait plus de douze ans que t'es ma mère et que tu m'as adoptée, et elle ne me considère toujours pas comme ta fille parce que je ne suis pas du même sang qu'elle. Gronda la blonde. Le jour où elle acceptera que je suis ta fille, elle sera ma tante. Pour le moment c'est ta soeur Gerda et voilà. Soupira-t-elle avant de sentir la main de sa petite amie serrer sa cuisse doucement. De toute façon je préférais Helga.

-Tu sais que je m'entendais mieux avec Helga, et si je continue de voir Gerda c'est parce qu'Helga aurait aimé qu'on soit toujours une famille. Souffla Ingrid, en embrassant la tête de sa fille qu'elle enlaçait.

-Qui est Helga? Osa Regina.

-C'est.. Ingrid déglutit difficilement. C'est ma petite soeur. Je suis l'ainée de la fratrie. Gerda est la dernière, et Helga celle du milieu, la plus douce et attentive personne au monde. Sourit-elle tristement, en caressant la tête de sa fille. Mais il y a quatre ans elle est décédée d'une longue maladie qu'elle nous avait cachée auparavant.

-C'est pas juste. Marmonna Emma. C'était la meilleure. Elle a jamais rien fait de mal, elle aidait toujours tout le monde. Elle m'aimait comme une tante. Elle soupira en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de sa mère. Elle me manque.

-Moi aussi chérie. C'est pour elle qu'on va voir Gerda. Souffla Ingrid en embrassant son front.

Emma hocha la tête en restant contre elle.

-Et donc je partirais direct avec Gina quand on rentrera, okay? Interrogea la blonde.

-Moi ça me va. Accepta sa mère.

-Moi aussi. Ajouta Cora, qui avait tout suivi sans rien dire, touchée par l'amour et la peine des deux femmes à l'évocation de la soeur disparue. Regina, chérie, prend ma carte bleue et réserve votre location avant qu'elle vous passe sous le nez.

La brune obéit et s'y mit rapidement. Quand elle eut fini la réservation, elle dressa la table, aidée de sa petite amie, avant que finalement elles ne déjeunent toutes les quatre. Puis Emma et Ingrid embrassèrent les Mills, le petit couple ayant du mal à se séparer pour la semaine à venir.  
Et les cinq jours chez la soeur d'Ingrid n'aidèrent pas, la blonde se sentait mal là bas, elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place, elle était mal à l'aise, et triste, parce que tout lui rappelait sa gentille tante disparue qui l'avait aimée et acceptée sans concession, la seule en dehors de sa mère qui avait fait ça avant Regina. Le dernier soir, alors que les deux soeurs buvaient un verre dans le salon, Emma descendit en pyjama.

-Je vais me coucher. Informa la blonde.

-Si tôt? S'étonna sa " _tante_ ".

-Oui, je..enfin je..Bégaya Emma.

-Tu vas passer la soirée à envoyer des messages à ta chérie. S'amusa sa mère, l'obligeant à acquiesçer.

-Oh alors toi aussi tu es...Sous entendit Gerda.

-Emma aime seulement les filles, et en particulier une. Elle sort avec Regina depuis plusieurs mois. Défendit Ingrid. Et je sais que tu as toujours désapprouvée ma bisexualité, alors je n'imagine pas ce que tu penses du fait qu'Emma est lesbienne. Mais je suis fière d'elle, et ça ne change pas qu'elle est ma fille.

-Oui, enfin elle n'est pas vraiment ta fi-

-Arrête avec ça. Soupira Ingrid. Emma est ma fille. Et je laisserais personne, même pas ma petite soeur remettre ça en question sans réagir. Elle posa son verre et se leva pour aller vers sa fille. On va se coucher, et on partira dans la matinée. Décida-t-elle.

Elles laissèrent Gerda, montant rapidement, et dans le couloir elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, Emma sérieusement mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée, mam', je...Marmonna Emma en triturant son téléphone dans ses mains.

-Non, ne sois pas désolée. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Assura sa mère, en prenant son visage en coupe. Tu es ma fille, tu es gay, et tu as une petite amie géniale, et c'est ce qui te rend et me rend heureuse. Je t'aime comme tu es, et personne ne changera ça. Elle embrassa son front. Oublies Gerda, et couche toi, parle pas trop tard avec ta chérie et demain on rentre.

-D'accord, bonne nuit mam', et merci, je t'aime. Fit la blonde en l'embrassant.

Elle rentra dans la pièce qui était sa chambre quand elle était là. Elle envoya quelques messages à sa petite amie sans lui parler de la nouvelle idiotie de sa " _tante_ ". Elle avait juste hâte de rentrer, alors quand le lendemain sa mère lui dit qu'elles partaient, elle balança son sac dans la voiture, salua Gerda d'un signe de main, et Ingrid démarra peu de temps après, les ramenant. Elles avaient à peine quitté la petite ville que la blonde composa un numéro portant son téléphone à son oreille.

*Em'?*

*On rentre enfin! Je serais chez moi dans deux heures!* S'exclama Emma, faisant rire sa mère qui sentait la libération de sa fille.

*Oh génial! Tu me manques trop.* Soupira Regina. *Mes bagages sont faits, donc quand tu es chez toi, tu me préviens, et moi je débarque pour t'aider à faire tes bagages et ensuite on part.* Argua-t-elle.

*On fait ça! Marco est prêt pour la longue route?* Demanda la blonde.

*Oui, je lui ai même fait une boite de cookie pour le trajet.* Sourit la brune.

*Et moi alors?* S'offusqua faussement Emma.

*Tu as un petit sachet tout joli qui t'attend. Je ne t'ai pas oublier, t'inquiète pas.* Promis doucement Regina.

*T'es géniale. Je t'aime.* Sourit bêtement la blonde, sans honte, sa mère le savait de toute manière.

*Moi aussi. J'ai hâte de te retrouver* Sourit la brune.

*Moi aussi. Je tiens au courant de l'heure d'arrivée.* Fit Emma.

Encore quelques secondes et elles raccrochèrent. Ingrid, le regard sur la route souriait doucement.

-Vous êtes adorables. Sourit-elle.

-Je sais. Gloussa la blonde, avant de poser son téléphone. Et toi alors? La femme que tu vois depuis maintenant un mois, ça en est où? Tu vas m'en parler?

-Je comptais le faire à ton retour de vacances avec ta copine. Admit Ingrid.

-Et bien on a deux heures là, raconte moi. Sourit Emma.

-Elle s'appelle Mallie, enfin Maléfique, mais elle déteste. Commença sa mère.

-Ce que je comprends. Gloussa la blonde.

-Ne commence pas à faire une liste de choses qui vont te permettre de l'embêter et de la faire fuir. Grogna Ingrid.

-J'avais à peine dix ans, et je voulais te garder pour moi toute seule parce que j'avais peur que tu m'aimes plus, j'ai grandi depuis, j'aurais bientôt dix neuf ans je te signale. Argua rapidement Emma.

-Je sais. Sourit sa mère. Tu passeras toujours avant tout, tu le sais n'est ce pas? S'assura-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais. Sourit la blonde. Mais je sais aussi que tu détournes la conversation, reviens à ta copine.

-D'accord. Soupira Ingrid qui avait vraiment pensé s'en sortir. Donc elle est écrivaine, a publié un roman, mais elle travaille à mi temps dans une boutique en centre ville. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontrée. Confia-t-elle. Nous avons eu quelques rendez vous, elle reste à la maison quand tu es chez Regina, ou je vais chez elle. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble, et je vais probablement passé tout mon temps libre avec elle quand tu seras avec ta copine en vacances. Sourit-elle, impatiente, mais sachant mieux se retenir que sa fille. Oh et j'en ai parlé avec Cora, Mallie et elle se connaissent depuis un moment et s'entendent bien.

-Oh mais c'est génial! Je suis contente pour toi mam'. Sourit Emma.

Elle passa la majeure partie du retour à poser des questions sur elles deux, leur rencontre, leurs rencards, leurs sorties, elle s'assura que sa mère était heureuse et que Mallie prenait soin d'elle, elle la questionna sur ses sentiments, et sur ce qu'elle voulait pour l'avenir, et finit même par obtenir l'assurance de sa mère que si tout se déroulait bien dans son couple Emma rencontrerait Mallie avant son entrée à l'université. Quand finalement elles arrivèrent devant chez elles, Regina était là, marchant vers l'appartement, alors la blonde sortit précipitamment de la voiture, qui était à peine arrêtée.

-Gina! S'exclama-t-elle en allant rapidement vers la jeune fille qui était habillée d'une robe d'été orange, et de talons élégants, assorti à son petit sac en bandoulière.

La brune se tourna vers elle avec un sourire lumineux et la réceptionna dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, elle elle enlaçait le plus possible de son corps.

-Bébé. Soupira-t-elle. Comme tu m'as manquée. Murmura-t-elle.

-Toi aussi. Sourit Emma. J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter sur ma mère et sa copine en plus. Souffla-t-elle en redressant la tête.

Regina lui rendit son sourire en venant ensuite l'embrasser, ce simple petit geste leurs aillant énormément manqué en ces cinq longs jours séparées. Ingrid finit par les appeler pour rentrer. Emma alla rapidement faire son sac avec sa petite amie, et puis elles grignotèrent un petit truc préparé par sa mère qui leurs donna même de quoi manger, avant qu'elles ne partent, Marco attendant en bas. Ingrid eut du mal à laisser partir la blonde, vérifia ses médicaments plusieurs fois, puis regarda la voiture partir, alors que dedans les deux filles étaient déjà entrain de s'embrasser rattrapant les jours perdus. Pendant les heures de trajet, Emma parla de ses vacances et de sa mère et Mallie, puis la brune de ses premiers jours seule avec sa mère depuis que leur relation avait évoluée, et finalement elles se regardèrent un film.  
Elles arrivèrent à leurs petite location sur le bord de mer en fin de journée, en firent le tour, posant leurs affaires, avant d'enfiler leurs maillots de bain. Serviettes sous le bras elles sortirent par la baie vitrée et mirent les pieds dans le sable, laissant les serviettes devant, pour aller se baigner. Emma s'immergea rapidement dans l'eau, et la brune la suivit du mieux qu'elle pu.

-Emma vas y doucement s'il te plaît. Réclama Regina en allant vers elle.

-Oh arrête, on dirait ma mère. Gloussa la blonde, en s'approchant d'elle pour l'enlacer. Je vais bien, et c'est pas un effort d'être dans l'eau avec toi. Sourit-elle.

-Je t'aime Emma, tellement. Souffla la brune en passant ses bras sous les fesses de sa petite amie sous l'eau.

-Et moi aussi. Sourit la blonde. En rentrant on va commencer à faire nos cartons pour nos chambres en face à face à l'université.

-Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on aie réussi à obtenir deux chambres simples en face à face sur le campus. Remarqua Regina avec un sourire.

-Franchement j'y croyais pas. Gloussa Emma. Et puis, ça va aider ma mère, je suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu me laisser partir sinon. Sourit-elle. Mais avec sa Mallie elle va peut-être être plus détendue. Elle a l'air de vraiment bien l'aimer.

-C'est bien pour elle. Elle sera moins inquiète et moins seule quand tu seras à l'université avec moi. Remarqua Regina en se laissant aller doucement dans l'eau sous le soleil couchant.

-Ça m'inquiète des fois de devoir la laisser. Tu l'aurais vue quand je suis rentrée du voyage à la neige, elle a passé la soirée à me serrer dans ses bras et à m'embrasser et à me dire qu'elle voulait plus jamais que je parte. Et j'ai trouvé plein de sachets de cochonneries dans la poubelle. Raconta la blonde.

-Elle aura besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, elle a tellement eu de mal à t'avoir, et à t'adopter, sans parler du fait qu'elle a dû se frayer un chemin dans ton coeur. Crois moi quand on a enfin ça on te laisse plus filer. Sourit doucement la brune en caressant doucement ses fesses pour embrasser sa clavicule.

-Tu as eu du mal à m'avoir? S'amusa Emma.

-J'ai commencé à craquer pour toi vers treize ans, je l'ai reconnu à seize ans, on a été six ans dans la même classe, et à dix huit ans je t'ai enfin embrassée et eu. Alors oui j'ai eu du mal. Argua Regina amusée.

-Et tu as eu du mal à m'adopter aussi? Gloussa la blonde en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

-Idiote. Rit la brune. Remarque vu la galère à l'école, et le fait que j'ai dû préparer le terrain avec ma mère, c'est une sorte d'adoption compliquée. Réfléchit-elle dans une moue pensive.

-Arrête, je suis pas si compliquée. Refusa Emma avec sa moue boudeuse.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas une fois qu'on t'aime et qu'on est dans ta vie. Souffla Regina en embrassant son cou. Mais tu as des murs si haut autour de ton coeur qu'il faut du courage pour les abattre. Elle redressa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tu es forte et parfaite.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la blonde.

-Moi aussi. Assura la brune dans un lent baiser.

Elles restèrent un moment de plus avant d'aller s'enrouler dans leurs serviettes. Puis Regina prit la bouteille de jus de fruit et elles s'assirent sur le rebord de la baie vitrée, les pieds dans le sable, regardant le soleil et la mer en partageant la bouteille. Elles mangèrent devant une série après leur douche, avant de finir par se sauter dessus pour faire l'amour dans le large lit de la location, ayant réellement besoin de l'autre après tout ce temps sans se toucher.  
Le lendemain, elles restèrent dans leur lit à lézarder, passant un coup de fil à leurs mères pour leurs dire que la première nuit c'était bien passé. En début d'après midi, portant toutes les deux une robe d'été, sac sur l'épaule elles partirent dans le petit magasin d'à côté.

-Alors on a besoin des basiques. Fruits, légumes, pâtes, riz, beurre, pain, fromage. Commença Regina en avançant dans les rayons, la blonde poussant le cadis près d'elle.

-Moi je veux des trucs bons! Du chocolat, des bonbons et des céréales. Argua Emma avec un grand sourire.

-Ta mère m'avait dit que tu dirais ça, et je suis chargée de te rappeler que tu es malade et que tu ne dois pas manger du sucre en quantité astronomique et tu dois manger un peu équilibré. Rappela la brune en tournant dans un rayon pour prendre des aliments.

-Oh mais c'est bon, je vais vivre seule dans un mois et personne me fait confiance. Grogna la blonde. Je peux manger des cochonneries et des trucs équilibrés, c'est les vacances, les premières avec toi, je veux profiter.

-Tu me fatigues. Sourit Regina en mettant tout dans le cadis avant de se coller à sa petite amie. Je t'aime quand même. Souffla-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Emma gloussa refaite par cette petite remarque, et poussa le cadis dans le rayon d'après. Elles firent toutes les courses en plaisantant, échangeant quelques baisers par ci par là. Une fois rentrées avec leurs sacs, le frais mis au frigo, elles enfilèrent leurs maillots de bain, et Emma s'installa sur la plage, sur sa serviette large pour deux, avec leurs sacs, pendant que la brune sortait de la location le paddle. Emma n'avait pas le droit d'en faire, alors la brune avait décidé d'en faire pour essayer mais pas trop longtemps. Alors pendant qu'elle essayait de trouver le bon équilibre sur l'eau, la blonde sur la plage la regardait, tout en étant sur sa tablette, sa petite amie avait utilisé sa semaine d'absence pour écrire une nouvelle fanfiction, et elle voulait absolument la lire. Elle aimait les histoires de la brune, elle aimait pouvoir dessiner des fois pour elle, d'ailleurs elle avait fait le dessin de la couverture de la fiction de sa petite amie. Elle eu le temps de lire trois chapitres durant l'heure où Regina était dans l'eau, avant que celle ci arrive lâchant le paddle, près de leurs affaires.

-C'est trop sympa ce truc! Sourit la brune en essorant ses cheveux debout au pied de la serviette.

-Tu sais ce qui est sympa aussi? Sourit Emma derrière ses lunettes de soleil rondes, sa tablette posée sur son ventre en maillot.

-Dis moi. Proposa Regina avec un sourire.

-Ton joli corps et ta belle histoire. Charma la blonde en la regardant tomber sur ses genoux sur la serviette.

-Tu l'as lue en entier? S'étonna la brune.

-Non, juste les trois premiers chapitres, c'est à dire ce que tu as posté sur internet. Du coup je vais me connecter sur ton compte pour la suite. Argua la blonde en pianotant sur sa tablette. J'adore, sortir avec toi me permet d'avoir des chapitres en avance, c'est génial.

-Ça a quelques avantages de supporter mon mauvais caractère. Sourit Regina en s'allongeant sur le ventre, une main sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

-Il en faut, parce que c'est très dur de te supporter. Gloussa Emma, en se tournant posant sa tablette sur la serviette pour s'allonger sur le ventre, contre sa petite amie.

-Tu es méchante aujourd'hui. Marmonna la brune en repliant ses bras sous sa tête.

-C'est pas vrai, je suis un amour. Argua la blonde en se tournant pour la regarder avec sa moue boudeuse. Dis le que je suis un amour. Réclama-t-elle.

-Tu es mon amour. Sourit Regina. Sinon je n'envisagerais pas de faire le reste de ma vie avec toi. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Tu penses si loin que ça? Demanda Emma en posant la tablette.

-Pas toi? S'étonna la brune.

-Je sais pas comment sera la vie dans dix ans, j'y pense jamais. Je pense juste aux études, jusqu'au diplôme, mais jamais après, c'est trop me demander. Reconnu la blonde. Avec mon coeur ma vie va être courte, quand je l'ai compris j'avais douze ans, et je me suis promis de pas imaginer ma vie trop loin, pour ne pas être déçue quand je me retrouvais mal en point trop tôt. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Andrea a dit que tu vivrais tranquillement jusqu'à au moins quarante ans. Tu dois y croire. Et si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, je veux pas imaginer une vie sans toi. Argua Regina en passant un bras autour d'elle, se collant contre elle.

-Mais-

-Non. Refusa la brune en liant leur doigts de sa main libre. Je sais que tu vivras pas autant que moi, mais on a dix huit ans, laisse moi espérer, laisse moi t'aimer, et crois en notre longue vie ensemble s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle.

-D'accord. Souffla la blonde en venant l'embrasser.

-Merci. Et maintenant pense juste vacances. Sourit Regina contre ses lèvres.

Les jours de vacances qui suivirent furent tous fait de plage et de baignades, Emma dessinant et lisant, la brune écrivant aussi, elles cuisinèrent ensemble plusieurs fois, passèrent de belles nuits dans leur lit, et regardèrent beaucoup de films et séries. Le dernier soir, en sortant de la douche, la blonde enfila un short rayé, une petite brassière blanche en crochet, et ses cheveux tressés, elle alla dans la cuisine faire des smoothies. Elle alla à la baie vitrée pensant trouver Regina en train de lire sur la serviette sur le sable, mais finalement celle ci était dans son petit maillot de bain, au téléphone.

*Oh Emma est là, deux secondes maman.* Souffla la brune avant de descendre son téléphone contre son torse. T'es belle. Sourit-elle à Emma.

La blonde s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur la serviette près d'elle, lui donnant son smoothie.

-Toi aussi. Sourit-elle. Mangue framboise épices. Fit-elle en montrant les verres. Ta mère attend.

-Merde. Se souvint la brune en reprenant son téléphone. *T'es en haut parleur maman, avec Emma.* Prévint-elle.

*Bonjour Emma, comment vas tu?* Demanda Cora.

*Très bien, c'est génial ici, merci encore de nous avoir offert ça.* Fit la blonde.

*Si vous êtes heureuses j'en suis ravie.* Assura la mère de la brune. *Tu prends bien soin de toi? Tes médicaments?*

Emma arqua un sourcil en regardant sa petite amie, qui fit signe qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

*Ma mère est avec vous?* Demanda Emma.

*Non, mais elle passé prendre un café.* Rit Cora. *Avec Mallie.*

*Quoi? Eh mais c'est pas juste moi j'ai pas le droit de la voir et vous oui!?* S'exclama rapidement la blonde, faisant rire sa petite amie.

*Je connais Mallie depuis longtemps, et je suis l'amie d'Ingrid, pas sa fille, c'est pas pareil.* S'amusa la femme. *Bon, je vais vous laisser profiter de votre dernière soirée sur la plage, et on se voit demain.*

*On arrivera vers quatorze ou quinze heure, maman.* Prévint Regina. Sa mère acquiesça. *Bisous maman, à demain.*

Elles se saluèrent et la brune raccrocha, posant son téléphone pour boire son verre, alors que la blonde pianotait sur son téléphone.

-Tu harcèles ta mère? S'amusa Regina.

-T'imagine pas. Répondit la blonde en finissant. Je veux rencontrer sa copine quand on rentre. Tu viendras?

-Je veux pas déranger. C'est important comme rencontre. Remarqua la brune.

-Et alors? T'es un bout de moi et de ma vie, il est normal que tu sois là. Et je suis sûre que ma mère voudrait bien. Assura Emma.

-Alors pourquoi pas. Sourit Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, les deux filles rentraient et le soir même Emma harcelait sa mère qui finit par craquer et accepta d'organiser un moment deux jours plus tard dans l'après midi pour que sa fille et Regina rencontrent Mallie. Ingrid se montra extrêmement stressée, mais finalement tout se passa très bien, les deux filles adorèrent la femme, pouvant facilement parler avec elle et de beaucoup de sujets. Alors sur le reste des vacances, le quatuor, et avec Cora des fois, firent quelques sorties, passant de bons moments qui leurs firent passer les meilleures vacances qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu.


	8. 7 : À l'université.

Emma ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et laissa tomber son sac sur la chaise de son bureau à gauche de l'entrée. Puis de ses pieds elle retira ses chaussures, tout en enlevant sa veste qu'elle accrocha au dos de la porte qu'elle avait refermée. Elle jeta un oeil à l'heure et soupira. Elle avait du travail, le repas serait dans deux heures, et elle avait un petit peu faim, mais par dessus tout elle avait envie de s'enfouir dans la couette. Les cours avaient commencé depuis un mois, et cela faisait six semaines qu'elle vivait là, elle aimait bien. Elle se sentait bien, heureuse, libre, mais aussi fatiguée. Alors qu'elle attrapait sa serviette pour aller à la douche, son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha en voyant la photo de sa mère.

*Salut mam'* Fit-elle.

*Bonjour chérie, je t'appelle parce que je suis avec Mallie et Cora, et elle vient de me dire qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelles de Regina. Peux tu nous en donner?* Demanda la femme.

*Oh euh...je...on s'est pas parlées depuis deux jours, mais elle est vivante et va en cours, je crois qu'elle va bien.* Répondit Emma gênée.

*Pardon? Pourquoi n'as tu pas parlé à ma fille depuis deux jours?!* S'exclama Cora, laissant comprendre à la blonde qu'elle était sur haut parleur.

*On s'est pris la tête et elle boude, alors quand elle sera prête elle reviendra, pour l'instant elle fait sa tête de mule, et je suis absolument pas responsable.* Argua fièrement Emma en retirant ses vêtements pour aller à la douche après.

*Il s'est passé quoi entre vous?* Demanda Mallie.

*J'ai voulu aller à une soirée autour d'une piscine, je l'ai invitée, elle a pas voulu, et elle a râlé parce que je voulais y aller quand même. Elle disait avoir peur pour mon coeur, je lui ai demandé de me laisser vivre quand même. Je suis allé à la soirée seule, le lendemain elle m'a traitée d'irresponsable, alors que je suis totalement responsable et que je prends soin de moi! Je sais ce que je dois faire ou non.* Gronda Emma, maintenant en sous-vêtements. *Bref, elle est vexée, et c'est hors de question que je m'excuse alors que je suis pas responsable.*

*Chérie. ..* Soupira Ingrid.

*Non mam', je l'aime mais là c'est elle la-* Elle se coupa en entendant des coups sur la porte. *Deux secondes, on frappe.* Prévint-elle en allant ouvrir. Regina?

-Mais c'est quoi cette tenue? S'étonna la brune, rougissant légèrement devant le corps en sous-vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis au moins une semaine.

*C'est ma fille?* Demande Cora dans le téléphone.

-J'allais prendre ma douche. Répondit Emma à la brune, avant de reprendre vers le téléphone. *Oui c'est elle, je vous la passe?*

*S'il te plaît oui, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.* Réclama Cora.

-Tiens, ta mère, moi je vais à la douche. Décida la blonde en tendant son téléphone à sa petite amie.

Emma la laissa dans sa petite chambre, pendant qu'elle se faufilait dans sa petite douche. Elle se lava en entendant vaguement la brune argumenter avec sa mère au téléphone. Propre, elle s'enroula sans sa serviette et quitta la pièce pour trouver la brune assise tailleur sur son lit comme si elle était dans sa chambre. La blonde sourit discrètement, elle aimait voir qu'elles avaient deux chambres mais qu'elles se sentaient chez elles dans les deux, après tout depuis six semaines -excepté les derniers jours de bataille- elles avaient toujours passé la soirée ensemble, l'une chez l'autre.

*Maman, je ne suis plus une enfant, laisse moi échoué pour réussir.* Réclama Regina sans la voir. *Je t'aime mais laisse moi gérer Emma. Je l'aime et je sais pas quoi dire quoi faire, mais je sais que ça ira, maintenant je te laisse, et je vous embrasse toutes.* Fit-elle avant de raccrocher dans un soupir.

Emma passa alors devant elle allant à son placard pour attraper une culotte en coton. Dos à la brune elle fit tomber sa serviette pour enfiler le sous-vêtement avant d'attraper le teeshirt qu'elle enfila. Puis elle se tourna, pile au moment où la brune passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses yeux sur son corps avant de remonter.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Réclama la blonde.

-On peut parler? Demande Regina.

-C'est toi qui voulait plus parler, pas moi, alors bien sur qu'on peut parler. Assura Emma en allant s'asseoir dans l'angle de son lit.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle de te rappeler ta maladie et de prendre soin de toi, mais des fois ça me rend dingue de me dire que si ça se trouve dans trente ans tu seras plus là avec moi, tu respireras peut-être plus, alors quand je te vois sortir, prendre un risque, ça me rend tarée. Attaqua de suite Regina en se tournant vers elle. Je sais que j'ai même pas dix neuf ans, que je suis jeune, et que si on écoute les autres il est peu probable que ça dure, mais je t'aime, tellement que ça me tue d'imaginer respirer un air que tu en respires pas. Finit-elle dans un souffle.

Les yeux d'Emma brillaient, et elle attrapa sa main.

-J'ai la philosophie de vie de toute personne mourante. Vivre tout ce que l'on peut vivre tant qu'on respire encore. Souffla la blonde. Je pourrais mourir à vingt, trente ans, si j'atteins quarante on fera une mega fête. Tenta-t-elle d'ironiser. J'ai moins de temps que les autres, alors je prends tout ce qu'i prendre, tout ce que je peux faire. Et la plus belle chose que j'ai, c'est toi.

-Et tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai. Je réduirais ma vie pour allonger la tienne, si je pouvais. Je te donnerais mon coeur si je le pouvais. Murmura Regina, en serrant sa main, en tailleur face à elle.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça. Ordonna la blonde, tout bas. Une vie où tu n'es pas, n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais moi je devrais vivre dans une vie où tu n'es pas. Marmonna la brune en laissant quelques larmes couler.

-Alors vivons la vie qu'on a ensemble en ne loupant jamais rien, en vivant chaque instant à fond, en vivant de nos envies, ensemble, toujours ensemble, pour que tu puisses n'avoir aucun regret après moi. Sourit Emma malgré les perles d'eau sur ses joues.

-D'accord, mais ne fais rien qui pourrait réduire encore plus le temps de ta vie. Imposa Regina.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde. Mais aller la soirée n'a pas fait réduire ce temps. Je ne prendrais pas le risque. Assura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Ajouta la brune.

-Moi aussi. Sourit doucement Emma en s'allongeant sur le lit, avant de tirer la jeune femme contre elle sur la couverture. Je dois travailler, mais juste quelques minutes, comme ça.

-On travaillera ensemble dans dix minutes. Proposa Regina en se collant contre elle.

Les fronts se collèrent, les yeux se fermèrent, et elles se sentirent plus légères. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, et puis elles finirent par se mettre à travailler. Emma avait la fin de sa bande dessiné à faire pour un cour, elle la rendait dans six jours, Regina avait un devoir pour son cours de gestion et un autre pour son cours d'économie à avancer. Alors sur sa tablette, la blonde s'installa à son bureau, alors que sa petite amie travaillait sur son ordinateur -qu'elle était aller chercher- sur le lit. Un peu de musique en fond, Emma sortit un paquet de chips en travaillant. Elles faisaient ça tout les soirs depuis la rentrée, elle aimait partager ces moments là puisqu'elles en partageaient plus le temps en cours comme avant. Emma c'était fait une amie dans son cursus, Ariel, une jeune femme au cheveux rouge très foncés, douce, calme, qui avait une passion pour les dessins imaginaires et aquatiques. La brune c'était liée d'amitié avec une certaine Marian de sa filière, pour une fois elle n'avait pas essayé d'être une autre personne, et elle avait été appréciée pour ce qu'elle était. Alors elles n'étaient pas vraiment seules en cours, mais elles n'avaient plus celles qu'elle aimaient à leurs côtés comme pendant les trois derniers mois au lycée, et c'était étrange, moins bien aussi, même si elles aimaient leurs études.

-Mange quoi ce soir? Demanda Emma en continuant de griffonner.

-Il nous reste pratiquement rien, donc des pâtes, j'ai aussi fait des oeufs durs et du fromage à la limite. Proposa la brune en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Okay je finis ma page et je fais les pâtes. Informa la blonde en continuant de dessiner sa dernière case.

La brune termina sa phrase, avant de fermer son ordinateur et de le pousser avec ses affaires sur le côtés. Avant que la blonde ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Regina sortit la casserole et mit de l'eau à bouillir sur la petite gazinière. Elle alla rapidement chercher les oeufs dans son appartement en face, et revint mettre des pâtes dans l'eau. Alors qu'elle touillait, la blonde vint se coller à son dos, enlaçant ses hanches, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-Demain soir, je finis à seize heure. Commença la blonde.

-Super, et bien on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble? Proposa la brune, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'intervenir.

-En fait..Hésita Emma, toujours dans son dos. Ariel m'a proposé qu'on aille boire un truc au café du campus, pour avancer sur nos projets en discutant. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh..D'accord. Accepta Regina, retenant son soupir en continuant de touiller les pâtes.

-Mais je rentrerais pas tard, alors on peut se faire un truc ensemble après. Essaya de rattraper la blonde.

-J'adore passer en deuxième, c'est vrai. Bredouilla discrètement la brune.

-S'il te plaît, boude pas, je te fais pas passer en deuxième, je veux juste sortir avec une amie pour une fois.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mentit Regina.

-S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Réclama la blonde. J'ai jamais eu d'amie avant, Mulan et Ruby je suis devenue amie avec elle quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi. Ariel est la première fille avec qui je suis amie juste parce que je suis moi.

-Oui bien sûr, et j'ai pas à m'inquiéter hein? S'assura la brune dans un soupir timide.

-Bien sur que non, elle sait que je t'ai et que je t'aime. Assura Emma, embrassant son épaule avant de se détacher pour attraper deux bols.

-Et elle a un copain cette Ariel? Demanda Regina en coupant le feu sous les pâtes.

-Non, elle a rompu avec sa copine cette été, et elle est aussi gay que moi. Sourit la blonde, amusée, avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie, qui la regardait avec un air choqué. Non mais c'est bon, il va rien se passer, je te promets.

-Comment tu peux être sûre de toi? S'agaça la brune en égouttant les pâtes.

-Parce que je t'aime et que je te tromperais jamais, parce que je veux surtout pas abimer ce qu'on a. Argua sérieusement Emma en écaillant deux oeufs au dessus de la poubelle.

-Mais tu peux comprendre tout de même mon angoisse sachant que vous êtes toutes les deux gay et que vous vous entendez à merveille. Remarqua la brune en servant les bols de pâtes, avant d'y ajouter le fromage et le beurre.

-Non, je ne peux pas comprendre ton angoisse, parce que tout ce que tu devrais ressentir c'est que tu es contente que je me sois fait une amie, et tu devrais avoir confiance en moi parce que je t'aime. Argumenta la blonde, en mettant un oeuf dans chaque bol.

-Peut-être, mais Ariel elle pourrait partager beaucoup plus sur l'art, le dessin, et l'illustration avec toi, beaucoup plus que moi, et c'est la chose la plus importante de ta vie. Admit Regina en allant s'asseoir sur le lit, en tailleur.

-Mais c'est un détail. Et puis en plus, je peux en parler avec toi, tu adores l'art, et tu es toujours intéressée parce que je dessine. Emma s'assit près de sa petite amie, et caressa sa joue. Regarde moi. Elle attendit que Regina le fasse pour reprendre. Je veux pas que tu te fasses de mal, et je veux pas te le répéter tout le temps. Je t'aime toi, Ariel est une amie, et je ne te tromperais jamais, je te le jure.

-Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. Je veux juste pas te perdre. Marmonna la brune.

Emma se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement.

-Et ça n'arrivera pas, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Sourit la blonde. Je t'aimerais toujours. Assura-t-elle.

Rassurée, Regina esquissa un sourire avant de s'adosser au mur derrière.

-Médicament. Rappela la brune.

Emma gloussa et se sortit du lit pour aller le prendre avant de revenir s'asseoir avec elle pour manger devant leur série.  
Le lendemain, après les cours, Emma passa deux heures avec son amie, à dessiner en terrasse, tout en envoyant quelques message à la brune, pour la rassurer. Finalement, elle rentra chez elle pour poser ses affaires, enfila un sweat large sur sa culotte, et en chaussette, ses cheveux dans tout les sens, elle alla frapper en face. Regina ouvrit et afficha un sourire, avant d'attraper les cordons de son sweat pour la tirer vers elle, venant l'embrasser en fermant la porte. Sans un mot elles firent voler leurs vêtements, et tombèrent dans le lit de la brune. Plusieurs heures après, alors qu'elles étaient nues, ayant un petit creux, Regina sortit du lit, attrapa un paquet de chips et revint tomber à côté de sa petite amie, après avoir allumé la musique. Collées sous la couette, Emma ouvrit la table de nuit, où elle laissait quelques uns de ses médicaments, et pris son traitement du soir avant de manger.

-C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère dimanche. Commença la brune. Je rentre samedi matin, tu viens avec moi? Proposa-t-elle.

-Bien sûr je louperais jamais ça. Sourit Emma. Mais j'ai pas de cadeau. Remarqua-t-elle un peu inquiète.

-Et alors? C'est pas obligatoire. Souffla Regina en mangeant.

-Je sors avec toi depuis sept mois, c'est le premier anniversaire de ta mère, qui m'aime bien, j'aimerais que ça continue. Argua la blonde. Alors est ce que tu sais ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir?

-J'ai bien une idée. Sourit nostalgiquement Regina, en redressant son oreiller, pour s'allonger sur le dos, nue sous la couette, la tête et les épaules légèrement redressées.

-Dis moi. Incita Emma en se collant contre son flanc, avant de prendre des chips.

-Tu pourrais lui faire une belle illustration d'une photo de elle et mon père. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Ça lui plairait tu penses? Demanda la blonde, en s'installant sur son ventre.

Regina laissa un silence, en venant jouer avec une mèche blonde.

-Quand mon père était là, lors de l'anniversaire de ma mère, il faisait toujours un truc de fou. Une année je me souviens, il avait recouvert le sol de l'entrée, du salon, et de leur chambre de ballons, et il m'avait envoyée chez une amie, il avait eu du mal, je refusais de partir loin de tout ces ballons. Rit doucement Regina. Une autre année, pour ces quarante ans, il a mis des roses partout dans la maison, à des points stratégiques, pour que ma mère les trouve dès qu'elle faisait quelque chose. Il y en avait quarante, une par année. Elle a mit plus d'une journée à les trouver. Un léger silence. Et je me souviens quand j'avais six ans, il m'avait mis une petite robe trop adorable et élégante, il m'avait coiffée, et quand ma mère est rentrée du travail, j'étais chargée de l'emmener dans le jardin, où mon père avait dressé la table pour nous trois, il portait un super costume, il s'était fait beau. Il a toujours fait en sorte de marquer son anniversaire, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était une femme extraordinaire et aimée.

-Il a l'air génial ton père. Murmura Emma émue.

-Il l'était. Sourit Regina. Ma mère a eu une enfance très dure, ses parents étaient mauvais. Mon père l'a délivrée de tout ça, et lui a appris qu'elle pouvait être aimée. Depuis qu'il est mort j'essaye de le lui rappeler aussi, tout comme elle le fait à chacun de mes anniversaires.

-Okay, alors je vais avoir besoin d'une photo de ton père et ta mère, et je vais faire un dessin qui déchire. Sourit la blonde.

-Je te donnerais ça demain. Merci de faire ça. Murmura la brune en l'embrassant.

Emma passa la fin de semaine à travailler sur son cadeau en plus de ses devoirs. Le samedi matin, après une énième nuit ensemble, elles enfilèrent un jean et un sweat et en attrapant leurs sacs, elles partirent prendre le train. En arrivant à la gare la plus près de chez elles, Ingrid était là. Elles avaient décidé de faire une surprise à Cora, et donc elle ne l'avait pas mise au courant de leur venue. Il fallu une dizaine de minutes de voiture pour qu'elles arrivent à l'appartement des Swan, où elles trouvèrent Mallie entrain de cuisiner.

-Bonjour les filles, vous avez faim? Proposa la femme avec un sourire.

-Super faim! Déclara la blonde, en s'avançant pour l'embrasser. T'as emménagé ici? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Non, chérie, j'aurais pas fais ça sans t'en parler. Répondit rapidement Ingrid, en mettant le couvert, pendant que Regina aidait à la cuisine.

-Et bien sache que je suis pour dès que vous voudrez. Sourit Emma en venant l'aider. Pourquoi cinq assiettes?

-Cora nous rejoint. Elle avait une réunion à la mairie ce matin, dès qu'elle a finit, elle vient ici, elle pense que c'est un déjeuné toute les trois, elle aura la surprise de vous voir comme ça. Sourit Ingrid.

-Elle va bien? Demanda Regina.

-Tu lui manques. Plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Répondit Mallie.

-Et elle fréquenterait pas quelqu'un des fois? J'aimerais. Parce que depuis la mort de mon père elle a jamais rien eu de sérieux. Remarqua la brune.

-Elle a eu un rencard il y a deux semaines je crois, mais rien de concluant, elle ne l'a pas aimé. Raconta Ingrid.

-Je sais pas si elle choisit que des hommes qui sont des boulets, ou si simplement elle refuse de laisser une chance à un homme parce qu'il n'est pas mon père. Soupira Regina en s'accoudant près de sa petite amie au comptoir. Je sais que mon père était le meilleur des hommes, mais il est plus là, et elle a seulement quarante neuf ans, elle pourrait retrouver quelqu'un, si elle essayait.

-Mais peut-être qu'elle est heureuse dans sa vie actuelle, et qu'elle n'a pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un. Remarqua Emma, en passant une main dans son dos.

-Seulement je suis plus là, et elle est seule dans cette maison qui était déjà beaucoup trop grande pour nous deux, et même quand on était trois c'était trop grand. Argua la brune. J'aime pas qu'elle soit seule.

-Ne pousse pas, elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien quand se sera le moment. Assura la blonde. J'ai passé les premières années de ma vie ici à repousser tout ceux qui s'approchaient de mam', après vers seize ans j'ai commencé à essayer de la caser avec tout le monde, ce qui l'a rendue dingue. Et puis j'ai accepté de la laisser gérer ça, parce que ça la regardait et qu'elle était heureuse avec une personne dans sa vie ou sans. Et regarde, elle a Mallie maintenant, elle est mieux que tout ceux et celles avec qui j'ai essayé de caser ma mère. Donc je pense que le mieux est de laisser faire Cora. Remarqua-t-elle sincèrement.

-T'as dû être une fille horrible et insupportable. Gloussa Regina, collée contre elle.

-Horrible non, insupportable, des fois. S'amusa Ingrid, près de sa compagne, une main dans le bas du dos de celle ci. Surtout qu'elle est passé du mode "personne ne sort avec ma mère" a "qui veut sortir avec ma mère?", ça a été perturbant. Rit-elle.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué, d'abord j'avais peur que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre et m'abandonne. Et puis ensuite je me suis rendue compte qu'une personne dans ta vie pouvait te rendre heureuse, et j'étais persuadée que c'était le seul moyen que tu sois vraiment heureuse. Argumenta Emma.

-T'es trop mignonne. Souffla Regina en embrassant sa joue.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, n'en revenant pas de la réaction attendrie de sa petite amie, mais elle ne pu résister et la serra plus dans ses bras. Alors qu'Ingrid aidait sa compagne à faire la salade qui accompagnerait, des coups résonnèrent sur la porte. Elles échangèrent un regard, et les deux plus jeunes coururent se cacher derrière la porte d'entrée, qu'Ingrid alla ouvrir, faisant entrer Cora, la débarrassant de sa veste. La femme fit deux pas pour aller vers la cuisine, quand les deux jeunes dans son dos, sautèrent en criant un « bouh » qui fit sursauter la femme.

-Oh mon dieu, mon coeur s'est arrêté. Soupira Cora en se tournant vers les deux. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là? Demanda-t-elle.

-On passe le week-end ici pour ton anniversaire. Sourit Regina.

-Ma fille. Souffla la femme émue, en prenant le visage de sa fille en coupe pour embrasser son front. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Admit-elle avant de se tourner pour embrasser Emma.

Elles passèrent rapidement à table, les deux jeunes filles au centre de toutes les attentions, sur leurs notes, leurs cours, les amies, sorties, et sur leur vie de couple qui avait changée en vivant seules et en face à face, c'est à dire ensemble pratiquement tout le temps en dehors des cours.  
L'après midi, Cora ayant un rendez vous, elle les laissa passer la fin de journée toutes les quatre, et retrouva le jeune couple chez elle le soir. Elle avait insisté pour qu'Emma vienne aussi, sachant très bien que sa fille serait plus heureuse ainsi, et puis elle l'aimait bien. Alors elles dinèrent toutes les trois, un repas fait par la brune, avant de prendre un dernier verre, puis de monter. Seules dans la chambre de Regina, une fois lavées et en pyjama, la blonde s'assit sur le lit pour que sa petite amie lui fasse une longue tresse avec ses cheveux humides. Celle ci faite, Regina tira dessus, faisant s'allonger la blonde, pour se mettre à califourchon sur elle et embrasser la ligne de son cou.

-Je voulais te parler, c'est pas de cette manière que ça va arriver. Remarqua la blonde, les mains sur les cuisses de par et d'autre de sa taille.

-De quoi veux tu parler? Demanda la brune en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Déjà, avant toute chose pousse toi, pas de sexe chez ta mère. Refusa Emma.

La brune soupira et descendit d'elle la laissant ainsi se redresser. Le luminaire éteint, la lampe de chevet allumée, les deux se glissèrent sous la couette, la blonde passa une jambe entre celles de sa petite amie, un bras autour de son ventre, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Regina la serra contre elle.

-Alors, dis moi. Engagea la brune.

-Depuis un mois et demi, tu as délaissé les fictions, t'écris beaucoup pourtant, mais tu postes pratiquement plus. Pourquoi? Demanda la blonde.

Regina continua de caresser sa tête, sa joue contre son front.

-Tu te souviens de notre premier soir dans nos chambres à l'université, je t'ai parlé de mon père. Rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, tu as dis qu'il aurait aimé te voir ici, aimé que tu es réussisse ainsi. Se souvint Emma. Et tu as ajouté que tu avais peur de perdre ces souvenirs un jour.

-Voilà. J'ai commencé à écrire un espèce de livres plein de souvenirs avec mon père. Pour ne pas oublier, et si au début c'était une liste de souvenir bien décrit, j'en ai fais une espèce d'histoire, une femme qui se souvient. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner, je pense même que ça donnera rien, mais voilà, je l'écris quand même. Expliqua Regina.

-J'aime cette idée. Tu vas me laisser lire? Demanda la blonde.

-Si tu veux oui. Sourit la brune.

Emma se pelotonna un peu plus contre elle, et la serra, sentant les caresses douces dans son dos.

-J'ai adoré dessiné le cadeau de ta mère. Et ton livre là, me donne une idée. Je pourrais illustrer tes souvenirs. Proposa-t-elle après un long silence.

-Se serait tellement génial Emma. Reconnu la brune avec un sourire. Ça serait tellement un beau projet, complet avec tes beaux dessins. Comment n'y ai je pas pensé avant? Soupira-t-elle contre elle.

-Je sais pas, mais pas important. On a un projet commun. Sourit la blonde en embrassant rapidement son cou. Sur ce je vais dormir. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Bonne nuit. Murmura Regina en embrassant sa tête, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Elles trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil, leurs esprits se faisant des films à l'idée de ce nouveau et _merveilleux_ projet.  
Le lendemain, elles se levèrent assez tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuné à Cora, passant la matinée avec elle, allant se balader, puis au plaisir de la femme, le midi elles cuisinèrent ensemble, et furent rapidement rejointes par Mallie et Ingrid que la mère de la brune avait invité pour son anniversaire. Elles mangèrent toutes ensemble, tranquillement, autour de la grande table dans la salle à manger. Alors qu'elles venaient de souffler les bougies -malgré que Cora ne voulait pas au départ- chacune ouvrit ses paquets, finissant par Emma qui lui tendit un paquet rouge rectangulaire.

-Je tiens à vous dire que c'est aussi l'idée de Regina. Précisa la blonde.

Cora sembla suspicieuse en déballant le paquet. Mais quand elle découvrit le dessin encadré sous verre, son souffle se coupa. Les lignes étaient douces, les couleurs passées, le papiers était légèrement jauni, comme une vieille photo conservée pendant des années, mais elle reconnaissait le talent de la blonde dans cette représentation de son défunt mari et elle. Elle sentit l'émotion se faire trop pressante, et les larmes lui monter au yeux.

-Emma, c'est...Tenta-t-elle.

-Je me suis permise aussi de faire une illustration avec votre fille et votre mari, en version numérique sous plusieurs formats pour que vous puissiez la mettre en fond d'écran, ou autre. Je vous l'ai envoyé par mail. Précisa la blonde avec un léger sourire.

-Merci, merci beaucoup Emma. Souffla Cora, les yeux brillants. Excusez moi une seconde. Fit-elle en se levant, quittant la pièce avec le cadre.

Les quatre femmes se retrouvèrent face à face, un peu étonnées par tout ça, à l'exception de Regina qui souriait doucement en se penchant vers sa petite amie pour l'embrasser.

-Merci Emma. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'ai envoyé par mail une version du dessin avec ton père, ta mère et toi. Murmura Emma avec un léger sourire.

-T'es géniale. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant plus.

-On calme ses hormones les ados. Argua Ingrid face à elle, les faisant se séparer. C'est un beau cadeau que tu as fait chérie. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

Cora les rejoignit juste après, pour finir le repas, avec un sourire calme. Regina souriait devant cette scène, elle n'avait pas vu sa mère ainsi, aussi calme, détendue, et souriante depuis des années, depuis la mort de son père. Et c'était beau, le bonheur lui allait bien, leur famille était belle ainsi.


	9. 8 : Chez elles.

Emma, un carton sous un bras, tourna la clé dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte, avec un sourire, tout le monde derrière elle. Leurs deux mères, Mallie, leurs quatre amies étaient venues pour les aider à emménager dans l'appartement du quatrième étage d'un immeuble en centre ville. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient diplômées depuis un mois, Regina commençait son travail dans une entreprise importante, elle aurait un bon salaire, et Emma travaillait en freelance, tout en étant dans une boîte à mi temps. Après trois années d'université, à vivre dans leurs chambres en face à face, elles avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble, et elles avaient trouvé ce petit paradis, la porte d'entrée donnait sur la pièce principale qui était le salon et la cuisine avec une table pour manger à quatre facilement, puis une seconde pièce qui était la chambre, grande, avec deux larges bureaux, pour le travail, un lit pour deux bien grand, une large penderie, et une autre pièce qui était séparée en deux parties, une qui était la salle de bain et l'autre qui permettait le rangement de la literie, des produits et engins ménagers.

-C'est chez nous. Sourit Emma en posant son carton sur la table, alors que tous rentraient.

Regina se colla à son dos, enlaçant ses hanches, sa tête sur son épaule, pendant que leurs mères ouvraient les fenêtres pour profiter de l'air de l'été, et que leurs amies posaient les cartons.

-Chez nous. Murmura la brune en embrassant son cou.

-Alors on commence par où? Demanda Mulan, les bras de sa petite amie autour de ses épaules.

-Et bien nous avons le canapé à monter qui doit être ici. Commença Regina en pointant du doigt la place dans le salon, sous la fenêtre dans l'angle. Le meuble blanc, qui est notre bibliothèque à mettre là. Les deux fauteuils de bureau pour la chambre, la commode à tiroirs blanche aussi dans la chambre. Le petit meuble coiffeuse, sans miroir, pour la salle de bain. Lista-t-elle.

-Et pour les meubles c'est tout, mais faut les monter d'abord si possible pour qu'on puisse les placer, et ensuite monter les cartons. Ajouta Emma. Mais surtout vous ne vous faites pas mal.

-Et toi chérie, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Argua sa mère.

-Je promets. Assura la blonde, avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie. Monte assez rapidement les cartons pour la cuisine et nos fringues, que je puisse au moins ranger des trucs.

-D'accord. Mais tu fais les choses lentement. Réclama Regina en caressant ses joues.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vingt et un an passé, je ne suis plus immature et stupide. Assura Emma. Et j'ai promis de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible pour toi, alors je vous laisse vous épuiser. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant. Je remonte au plus vite. J'aurais besoin de bisous à chaque fois. Argua-t-elle en allant vers la porte, faisant rire les autres.

-T'en auras, mais te casse rien entre temps. Réclama la blonde, sincèrement inquiète. Ne vous cassez rien en montant les affaires. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant tout le monde aller dans le couloir pour aller descendre les affaires.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, la petite troupe monta et descendit, apportant les meubles et les caisses, et Emma commençait à organiser doucement tout le bazar qu'elles avaient. Regina obtenait des bisous à chacun de ses passages, en demandant toujours plus. À midi, elles firent une pause, mangeant le pique nique préparé à l'avance par leurs mères, installées au milieu de la pièce principale, les plus âgées dans le canapé, une sur la chaise, les plus jeunes au sol, Emma tenant la brune entre ses jambes, Ruby faisant de même avec sa petite amie, Ariel contre le mur et Marian, l'amie d'université de la brune, était assise à la table basse. Une fois que tout fut là haut, les meubles à leurs places, la soirée commençait et leurs amies les embrassèrent, rentrant chez elles. Le petit couple s'installa dans la chambre, rangeant leurs vêtements, pendant que leurs mères -et Mallie- cuisinaient pour le diner. Regina alla finalement prendre une douche, et une fois habillée de son short et de son top elle ressortit dans la chambre et en voyant la blonde rangeant leurs culottes dans le bac, elle s'avança pour se fondre dans son dos, la serrant pour planter délicatement ses dents dans son cou.

-Tu as mis nos culottes dans le même bac? Demanda la brune.

-Pourquoi les séparer? Quand tu m'as proposé qu'on emménage ensemble, tu m'as dis qu'on partagerait tout et mélangerait nos affaires. Les culottes sont l'exemple même. Gloussa Emma, dans ses bras.

-J'aime ça, mélangées jusqu'à nos petites culottes. S'amusa Regina en glissant ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

-On a déjà mélangé des morceaux plus intimes de nous. Se moqua la blonde, en tournant légèrement la tête alors qu'elles riaient ensemble.

-On est à côté, et la porte est ouverte. Rappela Cora depuis la petite cuisine.

-Pardon. Rit Regina avant d'embrasser sa petite amie. Allons manger. Elles allèrent rejoindre leurs mères et Mallie qui buvaient un verre. Bébé, où as tu ranger tes médicaments? C'est l'heure de ton traitement. Demanda-t-elle.

-Ma petite boite est sur l'étagère au dessus de l'évier et de la gazinière. Signala la blonde en poussant deux cartons de livres vers la bibliothèque.

Regina lui prépara avec un verre d'eau avant de se servir un verre de vin. Le repas presque prêt, le jeune couple s'assit côte à côte sur un côté de la table, laissant les trois autres côtés aux trois femmes avec elles. Une fois son traitement avalée, Emma bu son verre, alors que Ingrid et Cora servaient tout le monde en s'asseyant.

-Chérie quand as tu rendrez vous chez ton nouveau médecin? Demanda sa mère.

-Dans deux jours. Répondit la blonde. La doctoresse Dorothy Gale, elle a l'air sympa, et Andrea m'a dit qu'elle était douée et géniale, et qu'en plus elle était en lien avec elle, donc elle pourrait toujours être au courant de mon état. Remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bien, tu me diras? Demanda Ingrid.

-Oui, bien sur mam', je tiendrais au courant. Mais je vais bien. J'ai pas eu de grave accident depuis trois ans, alors ça va, tout ira bien. Assura Emma. Et toi, fit-elle en se tournant vers sa petite amie, tu viendras avec moi?

-Bien sûr. Je louperais pas ton rendez vous, pour rien au monde. Promit Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Merci pour le repas maman, c'est super bon.

Elles passèrent le diner ensemble, avant que les trois femmes ne décident de partir, ayant un peu de route pour rentrer chez elles. En bas, sur le trottoir, Regina embrassa sa mère, la blonde faisant de même avec la sienne, avant d'aller vers Mallie.

-Je te laisse prendre soin de mam'. Et pitié empêche là de m'appeler tout les jours. Supplia-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, mais elle sait le faire dans mon dos. S'amusa la femme.

-Maintenant que tu vis avec elle, ça doit être plus simple. Gloussa Emma.

Le Noël précédent, Ingrid et Mallie avaient décidé d'emménager réellement ensemble, même si elles passaient la plupart de leurs temps ensemble déjà avant. Emma avait de suite été ravie, et le lendemain du Nouvel An elles avaient emménagé les affaires de la femme dans l'appartement Swan, juste avant que les deux jeunes rentrent à l'université pour reprendre les cours le lendemain.

-Je vis pas avec ta mère pour l'espionner. Rit Mallie.

-Non, je sais, c'est parce que tu l'aimes. Se moqua gentiment la blonde.

-Rappelle moi ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui? Argua la femme avec un sourire. Ah oui, ton emménagement avec ton amoureuse. Rit-elle.

-Oh ça va hein, t'es pas cool, bonne maman. Charria Emma avant de s'éloigner pour se cacher dans le dos de sa petite amie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Gronda Mallie avec un léger sourire. Tout mais pas celui ci.

-Belle maman j'ai le droit? Sourit la blonde, les bras autour des épaules de Regina.

-Disons que ça passe. Marmonna la femme.

Un dernier baiser aux mamans, et les trois femmes partirent. Le petit couple remonta à son appartement, et une fois la porte fermée elles regardèrent l'espace, avant de se tourner vers l'autre avec un sourire.

-On est dans notre chez nous. Souffla Regina en venant enlacer ses épaules.

-Notre appartement à nous. Sourit la blonde en se collant à elle, drapant ses bras autour de son dos. Je sais que tout n'est pas rangé, mais que penses tu d'oublier les cartons et-

-De tester le lit? Je suis partante. Sourit la brune.

-Ma mère dit que si le lit n'est pas assez bien, elle fera venir le mien. Gloussa Emma alors qu'elle reculait vers la chambre. Si on fait venir ton matelas et le mien, on les superpose et on aura un lit ultra agréable, le paradis.

-Et on en sortira plus jamais. Rit Regina.

La blonde hocha la tête avant de venir l'embrasser, la tirant sur le lit pour leur première nuit.  
Durant les deux jours qui suivirent elles aménagèrent l'appartement, vidant les cartons, affichant des photos d'elles à certains endroits, de leurs familles et amis, puis elles mirent des affiches qu'elles aimaient, et mirent une tenture au dessus de leur lit. Une guirlande dans chaque pièce, les abat-jours pour chaque plafonniers, elles se laissèrent glisser dans le lit avec un bon plat pour finir devant leur série.  
Au matin, elles partirent ensemble pour l'hôpital, ayant rendez vous avec le docteur Gale. Elles patientèrent un moment dans la salle d'attente après que la prise de sang aie été faite.

-Tu vas bien bébé? S'assura la brune, leurs mains entrelacées entre elles, son pouce tournant sur le dos de la main de sa petite amie.

-Oui, oui, c'est juste bizarre d'être ici, sans ma mère, pour voir un médecin qui n'est pas Andrea. C'est...nouveau et étrange. Confia Emma en regardant ailleurs.

-Tout va bien se passer. Souffla Regina. La blonde posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je te laisse pas, Andrea à dit que le docteur Gale était géniale, alors aucune raison d'avoir peur.

-Hmmmhmm..Acquiesça la blonde.

-Et si t'es courageuse t'auras le droit à des bisous. S'amusa doucement la brune.

-Je t'aime. Gloussa Emma, la tête toujours sur son épaule, la tournant pour regarder les yeux bruns et lui sourire.

-Pas autant que moi. Sourit Regina.

-Je ne parierais pas la dessus. Rétorqua la blonde en relevant la tête.

-Pff j'ai raison. Je t'aime plus. Argua la brune.

-N'importe quoi je t'aime plus. Répondit Emma, en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-Je-

-Emma Swan. Appela un infirmier.

-C'est moi. Fit la blonde en se levant. J'ai gagné. Sourit-elle vers sa petite amie avec un clin d'oeil.

-J'aurais gagné si il nous avait pas interrompu. Argua Regina en se levant pour la suivre.

-Chuuut. Souffla Emma dans un sourire.

Elles se turent entrant dans le bureau du médecin et prirent place face à elle, en échangeant des banalités pour faire connaissance. Puis la doctoresse entra dans le vif du sujet, faisant un topo sur l'état d'Emma, lui parlant un moment, avant de lui demander si elle avait des questions.

-Oui, une, je voyais Andrea-le docteur Sage, une fois par mois, est ce qu'on va faire de même? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, votre coeur n'est pas assez stable, et trop fragilisé pour que j'ose vous laisser sans surveillance, si je puis dire. Sourit Dorothy.

-Je comprends, je crois qu'en plus ça rassura mon entourage et ma copine. Sourit Emma.

-D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas fais les tests de maladies sexuellement transmissibles, tout les derniers résultats sont bons, mais je dois être sûre, vous êtes ensemble depuis trois ans et n'avez eu personne d'autre entre temps? Demanda la femme.

-Personne, que elle depuis toujours. Répondit la blonde avant de regarder sa petite amie, attendant sa réponse, qui fut précédée d'un regard noir pour elle.

-Je n'ai eu personne d'autre qu'Emma depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Affirma Regina. Et je te permets pas d'en douter. Ajouta-t-elle vers la blonde qui lui offrit un sourire.

Un an et demi auparavant, alors qu'elle était à l'université, Emma avait passé la journée avec son amie Ariel, en rentrant Regina lui avait une millième crise de jalousie, celle de trop, et la blonde lui avait dit que c'était fini si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et dans sa colère, Regina avait dit que c'était finit. Moins de deux semaines plus tard elle frappait en face, chez Emma, pour s'excuser, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait peur, parce que c'était si rare les couples de lycée qui duraient longtemps et en plus elle était la seule expérience amoureuse et sexuelle de la blonde, et aurait comprit qu'elle aie envie de découvrir ça avec d'autres. Emma l'avait traitée d'idiote et l'avait embrassée. Elle avait passé la nuit entière à lui rappeler avec des mots et des actes à quel point elle l'aimait. C'était le point noir de leur relation, leur secret, personne en dehors de Marian et Ariel ne savaient qu'elles s'étaient séparées. Mais même si c'était arrivé, leur relation était toujours aussi belle, mais il est vrai que Regina avait posé la question un jour, si la blonde n'avait pas eu un plan d'un soir, et quand Emma avait dit non, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il en était pour elle, et la brune n'avait eu personne, jamais, mais elle avait toujours peur que sa petite amie doute d'elle. Alors quand quelqu'un faisait allusion à la possibilité que l'une ou l'autre soit aller voir ailleurs, elles avaient le réflexe de se regarder avec un air dur pour cacher l'angoisse derrière cette question.

-Bien, alors la prochaine fois on fera les tests tout de même, mais y a pas de raison que ça ai changé. Fit Dorothy en pianotant sur son ordinateur, sans même voir les regards échangés par les deux femmes.

Elles planifièrent les prochains rendez vous à l'avance, puis après une poignée de main, Emma entrelaça les doigts de sa petite amie pour la tirer hors de l'hôpital. Elles marchèrent en silence un moment, avant que Regina ne sert un peu plus sa main.

-Je n'ai jamais eu ni voulu quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu le sais n'est ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Il en est de même pour moi. Assura la blonde. Mais quand elle a demandé si on avait eu quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire " _et si Regina avait eu quelqu'un quand..?"_. Sous-entendit-elle.

-Je n'ai eu personne d'autre. Appuya Regina. Personne Emma. J'ai passé mes soirées à pleurer comme un bébé et à déprimer quand on s'est séparées. Raconta-t-elle, les derniers mots piquants sa bouche.

-Princesse. Souffla la blonde en l'arrêtant pour lui faire face. Tout ça c'est fini, c'est juste toi et moi. On vit ensemble. Je suis illustratrice, et tu fais le boulot de tes rêves qui est trop long à dire pour que je m'en souvienne. Tout va bien, c'est parfait, et notre séparation c'était juste un bémol, une erreur de parcours. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Tu as raison. Sourit la brune. Et si je t'invite prendre un brunch maintenant que tu as le droit de manger, tu serais heureuse?

-Encore plus que je le suis déjà, oui. Sourit Emma en venant chercher un tendre baiser.

Elles partirent vers un restaurant qu'elles aimaient bien pour manger leur brunch.  
Durant les mois qui suivirent, les deux femmes trouvèrent leurs rythme, ajustèrent l'organisation de l'appartement, apprirent à faire les tâches quotidiennes ensemble, s'organisant, Emma prenant ses aises pour travailler à la maison, tout en faisant en sorte que la brune se sente bien tout les soirs en rentrant du travail. Elle avait un bon poste, ça demandait beaucoup de travail, elle avait des grosses responsabilités, et elle rentrait fatiguée, souvent, mais il suffisait du sourire d'Emma ou d'un baiser, ou d'un mot gentil d'elle pour qu'elle se sente heureuse. Vivre ensemble était leur bonheur quotidien, malgré quelques petites disputes, elles aimaient avoir leurs chez elles. Quand Thanksgiving arriva finalement, elles décidèrent de rentrer chez elles pour quelques jours. Voulant passer les fêtes en famille, Cora avait inviter Ingrid et Mallie à occuper la chambre d'amis, pendant que les deux plus jeunes seraient dans la chambre de Regina. Ces deux dernières prirent la route dans l'après midi, arrivant en début de soirée, Regina sur des hauts talons, dans une belle robe longue et un manteau la couvrant correctement, la blonde avec un chapeau, un costume sur un haut simple et des derbys. Sac sur l'épaule, mains liées, elles allèrent devant la porte, et frappèrent avant d'entrer. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'elles soient accueillies par leurs mères et Mallie dans des mots maternels, des câlins, et des bisous. Regina n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère était devenue ce genre de mère au contact de la blonde et d'Ingrid, et elle n'allait clairement pas s'en plaindre.

-Allez poser vos affaires, l'apéro vous attend. Poussa Cora.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent, posèrent leurs affaires, et juste avant de sortir, Regina attrapa la blonde pour l'enlacer, et déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis contente d'être là. Souffla la brune.

-Moi aussi. Et tu mérites tellement tes jours de repos là que je suis encore plus heureuse de les passer avec toi. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser un peu plus. Maintenant tais toi un peu et allons annoncer notre réussite commune à nos mères. Elle laissa un silence et fronça les sourcils. Et Mallie. Mais c'est ma mère je crois. Enfin pas ma mère comme mam', mais un peu ma mère quand même.

Regina gloussa à la perplexité de sa petite amie et l'embrassa furtivement encore avant de la tirer vers le salon. Elles trinquèrent avec tout le monde, échangeant des banalités, avant que la blonde n'attire l'attention.

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. commença-t-elle. Avec Regina nous avons un projet commun depuis trois ans. Cora, pour votre anniversaire, je vous avais offert un dessin de votre mari, et-

-Il est là d'ailleurs. Désigna la femme en montrant le cadre sur la cheminé.

-J'ai vu. Sourit Emma. Mais en fait, suite à ce dessin que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire, avec Gina on a eu une idée.

-J'ai commencé à écrire tout mes souvenirs avec papa. Reprit la brune. J'avais l'impression que j'allais un jour les perdre. Alors je voulais les écrire pour qu'ils ne m'échappent pas, parce que je veux me souvenir éternellement de papa. Confia-t-elle en regardant sa mère dont les yeux brillaient d'émotions. Alors j'ai écris, et à force j'ai décidé d'écrire comme une histoire, un peu autobiographique. Et puis Emma m'a proposé d'illustrer mes souvenirs. Alors voilà, en trois ans nous avons construit un livre, avec les souvenirs que j'ai de papa, illustrés par Emma.

-Et on l'a proposé à plusieurs maisons d'édition. Juste comme ça, un peu pour rire au début, on y croyait pas vraiment. Continua la blonde avec un sourire.

-Il y a deux jours, l'une nous a contacter, ils veulent publier notre livre. Finit Regina avec un grand sourire.

Leurs mères bloquèrent un moment avant de se redresser pour venir les enlacer, les félicitant, après Mallie qui -en tant qu'écrivaine n'avait pas vraiment la surprise de la publication- les avait déjà enlacée en les félicitant. Ils trinquèrent une seconde fois, à la réussite de leurs filles. Si heureuse, Regina se pencha et attira sa petite amie dans un long et tendre baiser.

-Non mais stop, vous avez toujours les hormones en ébullition après trois ans. Argua Cora à côté d'elle.

-C'est votre fille qui est comme ça. Rougit Emma.

-J'ai le droit d'embrasser ma copine. Soupira la brune. En parlant de ça, maman? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Quoi? Grogna la femme, sentant la discussion centrée sur sa vie amoureuse arriver.

-Maman. Souffla doucement Regina en prenant sa main. Papa est mort il y a bientôt six ans, il voulait qu'on soit heureuses, et je ne dis pas qu'un homme te rendrait heureuse, je dis simplement qu'il pourrait participer à ton bonheur. Je ne suis plus à la maison, tu pourrais faire des rencontres. Proposa-t-elle à tâtons, ne voulant pas brusquer sa mère.

-Je ne veux pas, Regina. Répondit sa mère. Je sais que j'en ai le droit, et que peut-être ça me rendrait plus heureuse, mais je ne veux pas. Je suis certes une personne renfermée et froide pour tout ceux en dehors de cette maison, mais la vérité c'est qu'il m'est inconcevable d'aimer, de toucher ou de désirer un autre homme que ton père.

-Mais maman-

-Non, Regina. Coupa doucement Cora en serrant ses mains. J'avais dix sept ans quand je suis tombée amoureuse de ton père, mais il avait quatre ans de plus. Et gentleman comme il était, il a passé une année à être mon meilleure ami, attendant que je sois majeure pour juste m'embrasser. Je l'ai aimé un peu plus à ce moment là. Il était l'homme le plus doux, tendre, affectueux, aimant et rêveur que je connaissais. Il est le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, et malgré des erreurs de parcours, mon caractère anguleux, mes difficultés à être une bonne mère pour toi, et mon acharnement dans le travail, il est toujours resté patient, il a toujours cru que tout irait bien.

À ce stade, Regina pleurait totalement, ne s'en cachant pas.

-Il me manque. Murmura-t-elle.

-À moi aussi. Souffla Cora en la serrant contre elle. Et je le retrouve tellement en toi.

-Tout le monde dit que je te ressemble. Remarqua Regina. N'est ce pas Em'?

-Oui, tout le monde le dit. Acquiesça la blonde, émue elle aussi.

-Oui, physiquement tu es moi avec quelques détails de ton père. Mais dans ta façon de penser, de vivre, d'être, tu es lui. Totalement lui. Murmura Cora en embrassant sa tête. Tu comprends pourquoi je préfère encore être seule qu'avec un autre?

-Oui, parce que papa était le seul, et le sera toujours. Comprit Regina en se redressant.

-Exactement. Il est toujours un peu avec moi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ma solitude. Souffla sa mère. Je vais vérifié le diner. Fit-elle en partant.

Les quatre autres la regardèrent sortir, et Emma se tourna vers sa petite amie pour effacer les traces de maquillage sous ses yeux.

-J'ai toujours plus envie de rencontrer ton père. Murmura-t-elle.

-Il t'aurait adorée. Sourit doucement Regina. Il aurait adoré tes dessins, ton esprit rêveur, ta façon de vivre comme si c'était le dernier jour. Oui..il t'aurait adorée.

-Je suis sûre que je l'aurais aimé aussi. Sourit Emma, en venant l'embrasser, ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant.

Quelques minutes après Cora les appela autour de la table. Elles se déplacèrent, aidant avec les plats, et toutes les cinq s'installèrent autour de la table ronde. Regina entre sa mère et sa petite amie, cette dernière à côté d'Ingrid qui était près de sa compagne.

-Avant de manger, c'est Thankgiving, tout le monde doit dire quelque chose, au moins une, pour lequel il est reconnaissant. Argua Regina. Maman?

-D'accord. Accepta Cora. Je suis reconnaissante pour ma fille qui réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend et qui est heureuse, mais surtout qui m'a pardonnée mes erreurs à son égard, et m'a aidée à être moi même plus heureuse et ouverte. Confia-t-elle avant d'adresser un sourire à sa fille.

-À moi. Souffla Mallie. Je suis reconnaissante d'être aimée pour ce que je suis par une femme magnifique, mais aussi pour vous toutes ici, qui représenté la famille que je n'ai jamais eu. Sourit-elle doucement.

-Emma, vas y. Demanda sa mère.

-D'accord. Gloussa la blonde, qui savait que sa mère avait toujours du mal à trouver les mots dans ses moments là. Alors, je suis reconnaissante d'être ici, avec vous. Reconnaissante que ma mère soit encore et toujours là, mais qu'elle est en plus trouvé le bonheur. Reconnaissante pour ma petite amie qui m'aime, et pour notre vie ensemble. Sourit-elle à la brune.

-Ingrid à vous, je veux finir. Demanda Regina avec un sourire.

-Bien. Ingrid souffla un coup. Je suis reconnaissante pour Mallie, pour sa présence, sa patience et son amour. Reconnaissante pour Cora qui est une amie au départ improbable mais importante aujourd'hui. S'amusa-t-elle tendrement. Reconnaissante pour Regina qui rend ma fille heureuse, en plus d'être une belle fille adorable. Puis elle regarda sa fille et prit sa main. Mais par dessus tout je suis reconnaissante pour ma fille, dont je suis extrêmement fière, mais surtout surtout reconnaissante qu'elle soit là, avec son coeur battant. Confia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais bien, maman, promis. Murmura Emma avec un sourire ému. Sa mère embrassa doucement son front. À toi Gina. Se reprit la blonde.

-Oui à moi. Accepta la brune en tendant la main vers sa mère qui sourit en lui glissant un objet dans la main. Je suis reconnaissante d'être entourée de ma famille. Je suis reconnaissante envers ma vie qui me rend heureuse, mon travail, mon quotidien, mon chez moi et par dessus tout pour ma belle Emma. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise et prit la main de la jeune femme. Elle qui est si douce, si surprenante, elle qui rend chaque moment plus beau, plus vrai, plus vivant, elle qui me fait me sentir heureuse avec rien qu'un sourire. Elle que j'aime par dessus tout. Elle avec qui je veux finir mes jours. Elle qui j'espère dira oui.

De sa main libre elle présenta un anneau en or avec une petite pierre dessus. La bague de fiançailles de sa mère, offerte par Henry des dizaines d'années auparavant. Emma haleta, n'en revenant pas. C'était la suite logique des choses, mais elles avaient vingt deux ans, elle ne s'était pas douté que ça viendrait si tôt dans sa vie, et pourtant..

-Oui. Sourit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le sourire de Regina l'ébloui de suite, alors qu'elle lui glissait la bague au doigt. Emma attrapa son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser, alors que les trois femmes autour avaient les larmes aux yeux en applaudissant légèrement.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma, en l'embrassant.

-Moi aussi bébé. Souffla Regina, avant qu'elles ne se reprennent et ne se redressent.

-T'avais tout prévu hein? Comprit la blonde.

-Oui, j'ai demandé à Ingrid si elle était d'accord, puis à ma mère pour la bague. Confia la brune.

-Elle est magnifique. Sourit Emma.

-Bague de famille, prend en soin, ou tu auras à faire à moi. Menaça faussement Cora, son sourire bien présent.

Ingrid embrassa longuement sa fille, avant qu'elles ne se décident à manger, commençant à parler du mariage que les deux jeunes femmes imaginaient, parlant d'avenir.


	10. Épilogue : En famille.

_Dix ans plus tard_

-Iris! Appela Emma. Iris allez on doit y aller!

-J'arrive ma'! Répondit l'enfant.

Quelques minutes après, une petit blonde -plus foncé que sa mère- descendait les escaliers, les cheveux flottant derrière elle, dans un jean et un sweat avec ses bottes préférées.

-Tu as tout ce que tu veux? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, doudou et mon carnet sont dans mon sac. Affirma l'enfant. Et maman est où?

-Tu te souviens, on rejoint maman et les mamies pour manger. Rappela Emma en attrapant sa fille.

Iris avait quatre ans, elle et Regina l'avaient adoptée depuis deux ans, et les choses se passaient à merveille. Les mamans étaient heureuses, elles avaient mit cinq ans à adopter un enfant, cinq ans de déceptions, d'espoirs, de peines et de paperasses. Mais elles avaient eu leur petite fille, Iris avait été abandonnée à l'âge de un an et huit mois dans la rue, sans rien, personne ne savait quoi que se soit, la seule chose était un bracelet de naissance au nom d'Iris, alors elle avait passé trois mois en orphelinat avant d'être adoptée par le couple. Quand elles avaient su qu'elles allaient avoir un enfant, Regina avait proposé de retourner vivre à Storybrooke, pour élever leur fille où elles avaient grandi, mais surtout près de ses trois grands mères qui étaient rapidement devenues gaga. Emma travaillait comme illustratrice et graphiste, donc à distance c'était facilement faisable, et Regina travaillait à la mairie, avec sa mère dans l'optique d'être élue maire un jour, à la suite de sa mère. Elles vivaient donc à Storybrooke de nouveau depuis deux ans et demi.

-Mais pourquoi maman est pas là avec nous? Demanda la blondinette dans les bras de sa mère, son sac sur son dos.

-Parce que maman travaillait avec mamie Cora ce matin. Rappela la blonde en mettant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule pour quitter ensuite la maison.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu as dis que le samedi c'était pas école. Rappela Iris alors que la blonde se battait avec ses clés pour fermer la porte.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais maman et mamie Cora elles travaillent plus parce qu'elles s'occupent de toute la ville. Expliqua Emma en descendant l'allée de la maison. Tu te rends compte un peu, maman elle doit s'occuper de tout le monde.

-Comme les reines et rois dans les livres que tu me lis le soir? Demanda l'enfant agrippée aux épaules de sa mère qui marchait vers le restaurant.

-Voilà, exactement ça. Maman est une reine. Sourit la blonde avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille.

-Je pourrais être reine moi plus grande? Demanda Iris.

-Bien sur mon coeur, tu pourras être tout ce que tu veux. Assura Emma avec un sourire. Mais pour le moment t'es une princesse et c'est bien.

-D'accord. Mais je suis une princesse Mulan ou Merida ou Raiponce, mais pas Blanche Neige ou Cendrillon. Elles sont nazes elles. Décida la petite fille.

-Pourquoi elles sont nulles? Gloussa la blonde, elle avait toujours l'impression de se voir en sa fille, mais dans ce genre de moment c'était encore plus marquant.

-Parce qu'elles dorment et attendent le prince. Mais les autres elles sont fortes, elles foncent tête baissée, maman dit, et elles se battent toutes seules! Elles sont trop géniales! S'enthousiasma Iris alors qu'elles étaient devant le restaurant.

-Tu es vraiment une mini moi. Rit tout bas la blonde en poussant la porte d'entrée.

À l'intérieur, elle vit de suite Ingrid et Mallie, assises à une table, se souriant en discutant face à face, quatre places vides près d'elles.

-Mamie! Appela Iris en se dandinant.

-Chéries! Fit la femme.

Emma posa sa fille qui couru dans les bras de sa grand-mère. La blonde salua alors sa belle mère, avant d'embrasser Ingrid. L'enfant fut assise sur la chaise près de sa mamie, face à la blonde qui était près de Mallie. Cinq minutes après les deux Mills arrivaient et Iris se retrouva debout sur sa chaise pour faire un câlin à sa mère brune qui la recouvrit de bisous avant de laisser sa place à Cora qui finit par s'asseoir près de sa petite fille. Regina vint alors s'asseoir près de sa femme, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser aimant. Elles s'étaient mariées un an et demi après la demande de Regina, à Storybrooke avec leurs quelques amies et la famille. Elles avaient même invité la soeur d'Ingrid, mais celle ci avait dit qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle « _assisterait à un mariage qui ne devrait même pas être autorisé, puisque sans un homme ça n'est pas un mariage, et qui plus est elle n'avait aucun intérêt à se présenter pour un mariage qui ne la concernait pas ni un membre se sa famille_ ». Ça avait été la goutte de trop, Ingrid comme Emma avait cessé de voir la femme, et n'avait donc plus de nouvelles depuis plus de huit ans. Elles ne s'en portaient que mieux, et les jeunes mamans préféraient largement élever leur fille loin de membre nocif de leur famille.

-Pourquoi notre fille est habillée comme toi? Demanda Regina, un bras toujours autour de sa femme, le regard sur sa fille.

-Elle a choisi j'ai rien fait. S'empressa de répondre la blonde. Elle s'est habillée seule comme une grande.

-Évidemment. Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel, léger sourire aux lèvres en se mettant bien face à la table, sa mère face à elle. Elle te ressemble beaucoup trop.

-Oui je sais. Et j'en suis très fière. Sourit Emma. Et tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, tu m'aimes follement même quand j'étais renfermée et étrange alors ne fait pas de commentaires méchants. Rit-elle.

-Je vous aime. Sourit Regina.

La blonde se pencha pour un baiser qu'elle obtint facilement.

-Tout c'est bien passé à votre réunion ce matin? S'assura Emma.

-Oui, mais toi et Iris m'avez manqué. J'ai eu tellement de mal à partir ce matin. Tu dormais, et tu étais belle et sereine, et je pouvais pas m'arrêter de te regarder. Puis quand j'ai finalement réussi, je suis passé voir si Iris dormait bien, et elle était tellement chou que je suis restée à l'admirer. Soupira la brune.

-Tu fais ça tout les samedis. Gloussa la blonde.

-Oui, parce que tout les samedis je regrette l'époque ou je ne travaillais pas ce jour là. Argua Regina. Tu te souviens, quand on était à l'université et dans notre petit appart', on lézardait jusqu'à midi le samedi matin, enroulées autour de l'autre, à parler, s'embrasser, sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dehors.

-Oui je me souviens. Sourit Emma en caressant sa joue.

-C'était la belle époque. Ironisa la brune.

-Une belle époque, mais regarde actuellement ce que l'on a. Remarqua la blonde en désignant du menton sa fille.

Celle ci était assise en face de sa mère blonde, riant avec ses deux grands mères qui l'entouraient. Mallie qui était à la droite d'Emma regardait la scène avec amusement, participant quand sa petite fille attirait son attention. Iris était toujours au centre de l'attention, et Regina devait reconnaître que sa femme avait raison.

-Okay, c'est maintenant la belle époque, on l'a elle. Reconnu Regina dans un sourire.

_Deux ans plus tard_

Regina triturait sa tasse de café en regardant sa fille devant elle, qui riait avec Emma en mangeant leurs pancakes. Iris avait six ans maintenant, et la brune n'aimait pas ça, son bébé grandissait bien trop vite. L'année précédente les élections avaient eu lieu à la mairie, et elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'année à faire campagne, résultat elle était certes élue mais elle avait aussi louper beaucoup d'instants de sa femme et de sa fille, bien qu'Emma l'avait toujours tenue le plus au courant possible. Regina était maire depuis quelques mois maintenant, sa mère la soutenant et l'aidant quand elle avait besoin. Emma travaillait toujours en freelance tout en étant mère au foyer, ce qu'elle aimait particulièrement. La blonde avait eu quelques soucis avec son coeur, quand elle s'occupait d'Iris elle s'oubliait, et ne prenait plus garde aux règles même aux plus basiques. Et bien sûr leur fille ne savait rien de la maladie de sa mère alors quand Emma avait fait un malaise après lui avoir couru après dans le jardin un jour, l'enfant avait pleuré et crié à l'aide paniquant. Emma avait été emmenée à l'hôpital et les mamans avaient dit à Iris que ce n'était rien de grave, pourtant la santé d'Emma n'allait pas en s'améliorant, seulement Regina le savait. Mais en cette matinée ce qui contrariait vraiment la brune, c'est que sa fille faisait son entrée en primaire et cela la sortait définitivement de l'âge bébé et Regina n'était pas prête à ça. Ce matin elle était descendue dans son uniforme, sourire aux lèvres ses boucles blondes balançant dans son dos.

-Et si je te faisais une jolie queue de cheval pour dégager ton joli visage mon amour? Proposa Emma, une main sur la tête de sa fille.

-D'accord. Mais une haute. Pas les moches qu'on fait quand je fais la cuisine avec maman. Accepta Iris en retirant son chouchou en tissu de son poignet.

-Oui madame, à vos ordres madame. S'amusa la blonde en se levant pour se mettre dans le dos de sa fille et la coiffer.

Alors que la blondinette riait, elle regarda sa mère face à elle.

-Ça va maman? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sur. Mentit Regina en souriant.

-Alors pourquoi tu avais l'air triste? Interrogea la petite.

-Je ne suis pas triste. Mais tu grandis trop vite ma chérie. Souffla la brune en tendant le bras pour caresser la joue de sa fille. Et j'ai peur pour toi.

-Pourquoi? Je vais à l'école pas au milieu de l'océan. Gloussa Iris.

-Je sais. Mais je suis une maman, j'ai toujours peur pour ma fille. Tu comprendras si tu deviens maman. Sourit Regina. Maintenant chaussures et veste ou tu seras en retard.

Iris, dont la queue de cheval était parfaite, sauta du tabouret pour partir vers l'entrée. Emma la regarda partir et se tourna vers sa femme.

-Ok, je sais que t'as peur et que je devrais te rassurer, mais je panique. Et si ça se passe bien avec les autres enfants? Si elle se fait pas de copains? On dit toujours qu'elle est mon copié collé, et pour moi l'école c'était l'horreur jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec toi. Je veux pas que ça lui arrive. S'emballa la blonde.

-Emma, bébé. Soupira la brune en posant sa tasse pour contourner le comptoir et venir embrasser sa femme.

-Tu m'avais pas appelé bébé depuis longtemps, je pensais plus être ton bébé. Marmonna Emma en la serrant contre elle.

-Tu seras toujours mon bébé, mais si je t'appelle ainsi devant notre fille ça ne fera pas vraiment sérieux. Gloussa Regina en caressant ses joues.

-Elle comprendra, elle nous comprend toujours. Assura la blonde, retrouvant sa mine inquiète.

-Elle ira bien, c'est sûr, impossible autrement. Promit la brune. Elle est timide mais pas renfermée, pas comme-

-Pas comme moi? Comprit Emma.

-Oui. Tu étais renfermée. Constata Regina.

-Je sais. Soupira la blonde. Elle ira bien. Mais je refuse qu'elle devienne le genre de pétasse que tu étais.

-Eh! S'exclama la brune. Je n'étais pas une pétasse!

-Tu te l'as jouait pétasse, si. Remarqua Emma.

-Mamaaaans! Appela Iris depuis l'entrée.

-On arrive! Répondît la brune. Tu m'aimais, et tu étais excitée par la pétasse. Argua-t-elle vers sa femme en allant vers l'entrée avec elle.

-Non, j'aimais le look femme fatale que tu portais, mais pas le rôle que tu jouais à l'école. Et je t'aimais parce que je voyais au delà du masque de populaire, je voyais la vraie toi, j'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerais toujours la vraie toi, pas celle que tu montres aux autres. Mais au moins aujourd'hui tu portes moins ton masque. Remarqua Emma en enfilant sa veste.

-Maman elle porte un masque? S'étonna leur fille.

-Non, c'est rien qu'une expression chérie. Assura Regina. Vous êtes prêtes, on est parties?

Les deux acquiescèrent, et elles quittèrent la maison ensemble. Pour ce jour de rentrée, Regina avait décidé d'aller avec sa petite famille jusqu'à l'école pour voir sa fille s'éloigner et grandir. Mais une fois devant les grilles elle regretta son choix, elle se crispa sur la main de sa femme alors qu'Iris sautillait avec son sac.

-À plus les mamans! S'écria la jeune fille.

-Eheh! Tu restes là miss. Ordonna la blonde. Tu pourrais nous faire un bisou quand même.

Iris leur sauta dessus et les embrassa tour à tour.

-Je peux y aller maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu fais attention à toi. Réclama Regina en s'accroupîssant pour bien mettre son uniforme. Tu laisses pas les autres t'embêter mais tu frappes pas non plus. Tu es gentille et forte. Et on vient te chercher ce soir. Si ni maman ni moi ne sommes là tu ne sors pas de l'école. D'accord mon coeur? S'assura-t-elle.

-Oui maman, tu l'as déjà dis. Soupira Iris. Maaaa'. Geignit-elle cherchant de l'aide.

-Tu fais tout ça et tu profites de ta journée. On t'aime. Sourit Emma en caressant le dos de sa femme.

-Vous aime aussi! Cria l'enfant en disparaissant.

-Elle aurait du faire l'école à la maison. Marmonna Regina en la regardant partir.

-Mais c'est toi qui a refusé! J'avais proposé exactement ça. Argua Emma.

-Mais c'est pas bon pour sa sociabilité. Rappela la brune. J'ai juste peur pour elle. Je..Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour travailler. Soupira-t-elle.

-Prend ta journée alors. On peut la passer juste toutes les deux. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça. Remarqua Emma en la serrant dans ses bras.

Regina hésita une seconde mais craqua quand sa femme l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime. Murmura la brune.

-Pas autant que moi. Sourit la blonde. Appelle le bureau maintenant.

Dans un rire la brune appela la mairie pour dire qu'elle ne serait pas la. Et les deux femmes passèrent la journée sous la couette comme lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, même si Emma fatiguait plus rapidement qu'avant.  
La fin de journée venue, le couple alla à l'école et attendit devant la grille au milieu des autres parents qui les regardaient. Maire et couple homoparental, il fallait oublier la discrétion, surtout qu'elles vivaient dans leur petite ville natale. Après quelques minutes, la grille s'ouvrit et les enfants allèrent vers leurs parents. Il fallu deux minutes pour qu'une masse blonde bien plus ébouriffée que le matin leur fonce dessus.

-Vous êtes là! Cria Iris ravie.

-Bien sur qu'on est là. Souffla Emma en se penchant pour embrasser sa tête.

-T'as passé une bonne journée? Demanda la brune.

Et Iris partit dans une longue histoire racontant toute sa journée en détail, ravie, euphorique, s'emballant. La voir si enjouée et heureuse fit sourire les mamans qui se sentirent rassurées pour la suite.

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Emma passait l'aspirateur dans le salon, sa fille -de dix ans maintenant- était à l'école et Regina à la mairie, elle était dans son deuxième mandat et aimait assez ce poste bien qu'il était très prenant. Emma s'épanouissait dans son métier d'illustratrice-graphiste en freelance et de maman poule, même si sa fille avait bien grandi et aimait moins qu'avant passé du temps avec elle. Leurs vies leurs convenaient ainsi, le couple roucoulait toujours avec quelques disputes passagères, et les trois grands mères adoraient leur petite fille et avaient enfin comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre adoption, une enfant c'était tout. Emma continuait son traitement, qui était plus lourd qu'avant, elle avait eu quelque soucis et quelques hospitalisations, elle savait que se serait ainsi, elle avait trente sept ans bien passé, il fallait qu'elle fasse encore plus attention qu'avant. Mais elle restait aussi très tête de mule, Regina lui demandait de ralentir, ne voulant pas la perdre, mais la blonde avait toujours la même philosophie, vivre chaque instant intensément. Alors elle continuait sa vie comme avant, et aujourd'hui, étant seule, et Iris dormant chez sa grand-mère ce soir, elle avait prévu une soirée romantique avec sa femme. Donc l'aspirateur passé, elle attrapa la serpillière et mit de la musique. Et puis, pensant à la soirée à venir, elle se mit à danser en passant la serpillière, s'amusant sur le son, sans se rendre compte que les battements de son coeur accélèraient follement. D'un coup sa poitrine la brûla, elle en laissa tomber la serpillière, et se tint à la chaise d'une main, l'autre plaquer sur son torse. Sa tête lui tournait, son coeur lui faisait mal et elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il lui fallait son médicament d'urgence, qui était dans le tiroir du comptoir à cinq mètres d'elle. Elle fit un pas en avant et son corps entier trembla, alors qu'elle haletait de douleur. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et perdit connaissance une seconde après.  
La musique résonnait encore une heure plus tard, les morceaux s'enchaînant toujours, quand Regina rentra.

-Mon amour! Je suis rentrée! S'exclama-t-elle. Iris est chez ta mère et Mallie, et très heureuse d'y être, je suis passé lui faire un bisou sur le retour, d'où mon retard! Continua-t-elle en rangeant son manteau. Emma?! Appela-t-elle.

Mais toujours pas de réponse. Étonnée elle s'avança vers le salon qu'elle trouva vide. Emma était le genre de femme qui déboulait rapidement dans l'entrée quand elle arrivait alors ne pas l'entendre ni la voir maintenant était réellement étrange. Et puis Iris avait lâché plutôt que la blonde lui préparait une surprise à la maison, donc voir que ni le salon, ni la salle à manger ne présentait de quelconque changement ou surprise était aussi bizarre. Quand elle arriva finalement dans la cuisine, elle vit d'abord le seau d'eau renversé, le sol trempé et la serpillière au sol avant d'apercevoir Emma évanouie au sol derrière le comptoir.

-Emma! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle, tout en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur l'eau, et en sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière de pantalon pour appeler une ambulance.

Sur les genoux près de sa femme elle posa sa main sur son coeur puis pris son pouls qui était très faible. Elle composa le numéro d'urgence et coinca son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille, pour mettre Emma dans une position d'urgence, alors qu'on lui répondait.

*Je suis le maire Mills, ma femme a perdu connaissance depuis un moment, je viens de la trouver, elle a une maladie au coeur.* Informa-t-elle rapidement.

*Une ambulance part, je fais prévenir le médecin Andrea Sage.* L'informa la femme au téléphone. *L'ambulance sera là dans moins de dix minutes.*

Et effectivement, huit minutes après les ambulanciers plaçaient Emma sur un brancard pour la transporter en ambulance, Regina à ses côtés -encore trempée- vers l'hôpital. La blonde était livide, ils avaient déjà prévenu qu'elle serait intubée en arrivant, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas la première fois que Regina verrait sa femme ainsi, elle avait dix huit ans la première fois que c'était arrivé. Et comme à chaque fois, une fois à l'hôpital tout s'enchaina vite, trop vite, Regina attendait qu'on lui dise ou aller. Il était tard quand la doctoresse de sa femme vint vers elle.

-Bonsoir Regina. Fit la femme.

-Bonsoir. Comment va t elle? Demanda rapidement la brune en se levant.

-Son état est stable, il faut maintenant qu'elle reprenne connaissance et on lui fera un gros check up. Informa Andrea.

-Pourquoi je sens un mais? S'inquièta Regina.

-Parce qu'il y en a un. Reconnu la doctoresse. Emma a trente sept ans, son coeur est très faible, son état se dégradait dans le dernier check up et-

-Pardon? Coupa la brune. C'est...c'est pour ça qu'elle disait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'accompagne, elle ne voulait pas que je sache qu'elle allait mal?

-Exact. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait vous le dire, mais elle refusait toujours. Elle dit tout le temps que de toute façon elle va mourir de cette maladie, et que si c'est bientôt elle veut vivre chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier, avec vous. Raconta Andrea. Écoutez Regina, je suis Emma depuis plus de trente ans, elle ne fera jamais les choses à moitié, elle préfère mourir et avoir vécu pleinement que de vivre à moitié et mourir un peu plus tard.

-Je le sais, mais j'avais espoir que avoir Iris avait changé ça. Soupira Regina.

-Au contraire. Elle veut que sa fille se souvienne d'elle comme une femme pleine de vie et souriante, pas à moitié morte comme elle dit. Expliqua la femme. Allez Regina, venez la voir.

La mairesse souffla un coup et entra dans la chambre de sa femme. Elle caressa la tête blonde avant d'embrasser son front en la suppliant de se réveiller avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Puis prenant sur elle, elle prit son téléphone et appela Ingrid. La femme décrocha avec Iris, alors Regina leur annonça qu'Emma était à l'hôpital et Ingrid répondît qu'elles arrivaient avant de raccrocher. La brune prévint ensuite sa mère qui répondît la même chose. Moins d'une demie heure après les trois femmes et Iris arrivaient paniquées dans la chambre et l'enfant couru sur sa mère brune pour lui sauter dans les bras.

-Chuut mon amour, ça va aller. Assura Regina en la mettant sur ses genoux.

-Elle va pas bien n'est ce pas? Demanda l'enfant.

-Elle va se réveiller. Promit la brune, avant de regarder les trois femmes. Elle à perdu connaissance à la maison, je l'ai trouvé comme ça, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle est resté comme ça. Mais elle est stable maintenant.

-Je veux qu'elle se réveille. Marmonna Iris.

-Moi aussi, et ça va arriver. Souffla Regina en embrassant sa tête.

Pendant un long moment le silence resta, toutes assises dans la chambre, Ingrid réfugiée dans les bras d'Ingrid, Cora qui tapotait ses doigts sur sa cuisse, et Iris finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de sa mère. Regina fixait sa femme elle, attendant de voir ses yeux. Après deux bonnes heures, la brune vit un petit mouvement alors elle se bougea, posant sa fille sur le fauteuil et sortit du placard une couverture pour mettre sur elle. Elle s'approcha du lit, et caressa la tête de la blonde qui bougea doucement.

-Emma? Murmura-t-elle, attirant l'attention des autres femmes.

-Chérie, elle dort encore. Souffla Cora.

-Non, je le sais, elle se réveille. Assura Regina. Emma, bébé, s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux. Regarde moi.

-Je ne t'avais plus entendu lui dire bébé depuis des années. Murmura Mallie.

-Emma. Appela la brune en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front, restant ainsi. Je sais que tu m'entends, réveille toi.

Il fallut deux minutes de plus pour que la jeune femme bouge et que ses paupières papillonnent. Regina la regarda et quand la blonde commença à toussoter à cause du tube, la mairesse appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière vint rapidement et enleva le tube pour lui donner la canule, qu'Emma mit bien dans son nez, inspirant.

-Gina. Iris. Articula la blonde un peu dans les vapes.

-Je suis là mon amour. Souffla Regina en s'asseyant près d'elle pour caresser sa joue. On est là, Iris dort dans le fauteuil.

-Vous allez bien? Marmonna Emma.

-C'est pas elles qui ont perdu connaissance. Intervint Ingrid. Qu'as tu encore fait?

-Rien. Je faisais le ménage en musique, je voulais préparer une soirée en amoureuses. Et je me suis sentie mal, j'ai voulu aller chercher mon médicament d'urgence, et je suis tombée dans les pommes. Raconta la blonde.

-Il était qu'elle heure à peu près? Demanda Regina.

-Je sais pas exactement, environ dix sept heure. Répondit Emma. Qui m'a trouvée? Pas Iris, pitié, pas Iris.

-Non c'est moi, Iris était chez ta mère ce soir. Rappela la brune. Je t'ai trouvé à dix neuf heure passé, t'as dû resté inconsciente sur le sol pendant deux bonnes heures. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Et je vais comment? Parce que je me sens bien là. Remarqua la blonde.

-Check up demain matin, cette nuit tu dors. Ordonna sa femme.

-Maman? Appela Iris en se réveillant.

-Mon coeur, regarde qui est réveillée. Sourit Regina.

-Maman! S'exclama l'enfant en se jetant sur le lit pour s'allonger contre sa mère blonde qui la sera. Tu m'as fais peur maman.

-Pardon mon amour, mais je vais bien. Assura la blonde. T'as qu'à resté dormir là avec moi.

-Je vais plus jamais m'éloigner de toi. Assura Iris en fermant les yeux.

Les quatres femmes autour avaient un sourire attendri, et restèrent toute la nuit près d'elles, les surveillant, dormant un peu.  
Le lendemain, au réveil elles eurent quelques difficultés à convaincre leur fille, mais finalement Cora et Mallie partirent avec elle pour l'école. Ingrid ne voulait pas laisser sa fille à elle. La doctoresse vint quelques minutes après leurs départ pour faire le check up et partit faire les analyses. En début d'après-midi, Andrea revint avec une petite mine, et cette fois elle se retrouva avec cinq paires d'yeux sur elle.

-Alors, j'ai pas de grande nouvelle. Commença-t-elle. Ton coeur est très faible Emma, prochaine crise cardiaque et je crains que tu ne t'en remettes pas. De plus tout ton système immunitaire à l'air de lâcher lentement.

-Faut faire quoi pour que ça ne se dégrade pas plus? Demanda Regina.

-Non. Coupa Emma. D'abord, combien de temps vous me donnez si ma vie ne change pas?

-Sans autre crise cardiaque ton coeur et ton système immunitaire pourraient tenir encore quatre ou cinq ans. Proposa Andrea faisant hoqueter tout le monde sauf la patiente.

-Mais vu que je suis sujette au crise cardiaque, je pourrais mourir demain. Remarqua la blonde.

-Oui. Aquiesça la doctoresse. Mais nous pourrions augmenter le traitement, te faire porter ta canule plus souvent, ainsi qu'un appareil qui te préviendrait à chaque fois que tu forces sur ton coeur.

-Non. Refusa de suite la femme.

-Emma. Soupira la brune.

-Non. Appuya Emma. Je te l'ai toujours dis Gina, je ne ferais jamais ça. Je ne veux pas être tenue en vie par des putains d'appareils. Ma vie sera courte mais elle sera complète, humaine et non robotique.

-Tu l'as toujours dis. Mais quelques chose à changé. Remarqua Regina.

-Ah oui et quoi? Poussa la blonde.

-Iris. Répondît la brune.

-T'as pas le droit. Grogna Emma qui sentit les larmes monter.

-Oh si j'ai le droit et j'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser. Argua Regina. Elle a dix ans, elle a besoin de toi et moi.

-Oui, elle a besoin de mamans utiles et non immobilisées à cause de leur cœur. Gronda la blonde. Vous pourriez nous laisser en tête à tête? Demanda-t-elle aux autres, et elles partirent. Gina, reprit-elle en attrapant sa main, je t'aime, je vous aime toi et Iris. Mais je refuse de vivre différemment que pleinement. Et Iris comprendra plus tard. Mais j'ai besoin que tu l'acceptes, s'il te plaît.

-Comment je pourrais accepter que tu ne fais rien pour ne pas mourir? Marmonna la brune dont les larmes coulaient.

-En m'aimant. Je veux être moi et juste moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, pour t'aimer pleinement et pour m'occuper de notre fille chérie sans jamais en louper un instant tant que je respire. Et quand se sera mon heure, vous serez ensemble, et tout ira bien. Iris aura la meilleure des mamans, et toi tu pourras refaire ta vie. Proposa doucement la blonde.

-Je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi Emma. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Murmura Regina dans ses larmes.

-Non, toi tu es l'amour de ma vie, mais je suis ton premier amour, rien ne t'empêche d'en avoir un autre. Argua Emma en caressant sa joue.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Le soucis n'est pas de pouvoir mais de vouloir. Je refuse Emma. Quand tu me quitteras, je vivrais pour notre fille, pour ton souvenir et voilà. Et c'est un point non discutable. Expliqua la brune. Alors je peux accepter ton choix de ne rien faire, mais tu acceptes l'idée que je ne referais pas ma vie et t'essayes quand même de faire attention à toi.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde.

Regina se pencha alors pour venir embrasser sa femme tendrement, leur manière de sceller la promesse.

_Un an et demi plus tard_

Iris avait eu douze ans la semaine précédente, Regina trente neuf quelques mois avant et Emma aurait trente neuf dans deux jours. La santé de cette dernière déclinait toujours mais maintenant sa fille avait connaissance en détail de sa maladie et de la situation. Iris avait pleuré des heures en l'apprenant mais avait à peu près compris le choix de la blonde.  
En ce jour, le soleil brillait haut, Emma était assise dans la balancelle, ses jambes sur celles de sa femme, dans le jardin profitant alors que leur fille dessinait à la table à côté.

-J'adore l'été, meilleure saison qui commence. Sourit la blonde, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

-Fais attention au coup de soleil, tu te souviens l'été dernier. Rappela Regina.

-C'était bien trop drôle. Se moqua Iris à côté.

-Fille indigne. J'avais mal tu devrais être gentille. Argua Emma en la pointant du doigt.

-Em' je suis sérieuse. Appuya la brune. Rappelle toi que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé et ton-

-Gina. Coupa la blonde en se redressant pour venir l'embrasser. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, c'est parce que je t'aime que je veux que tu fasses attention. Réclama Regina.

Emma hocha légèrement la tête et se remit confortablement dans la balancelle en fermant les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Le silence se réinstalla, Regina lisant en caressant distraitement la jambe de la jeune femme alors que leur fille dessinait. Après un moment, Iris releva la tête pour regarder ses mamans.

-J'adore les après-midi avec vous c'est trop bien. Sourit la jeune fille.

-Je suis bien d'accord mon coeur. Sourit Regina avant de regarder sa femme. Emma, es tu avec nous? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas.

-Maaaaa'! Appela la plus jeune.

-Emma? S'inquièta la brune. Emma? Répèta-t-elle en tapotant sa joue. Emma, non, Emma! Paniqua-t-elle.

Elle lacha son livre et posa sa main sur la blonde pour sentir son pouls tout en essayant de percevoir sa respiration.

-Maman? Demanda Iris debout près d'elle.

-Appelle une ambulance maintenant Iris. Ordonna Regina en se levant rapidement.

Alors qu'elle tirait la blonde au sol pour lui faire un massage cardiaque avec l'espoir de l'entendre respirer de nouveau, Iris partait appeler. Il fallut un petit quart d'heure avant que les ambulanciers ne mettent Emma sur un brancard, et ne l'emmènent. Regina prit sa voiture avec sa fille, appelant Ingrid, Mallie et sa mère sur le chemin, les prévenant, toujours aussi paniquée. Aux urgences elles patientèrent, ayant appris que les médecins essayaient de sauver Emma. Iris près de sa mère tapait du talon régulièrement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle refusa tout câlin de sa mère ou de ses grands-mères, elle ne voulait que sa mère blonde. Elles patientèrent toutes les cinq longuement, en silence, attendant de savoir. Les crises d'Emma étaient de plus en plus fortes, les médicaments aussi, et ils essayaient tous de laisser le moins possible Emma seule pour éviter qu'elle n'ai pas d'aide, mais elle n'avait pas fait de malaise aussi violent et sans respiration avec un poul si bas depuis longtemps. Finalement, la doctoresse Andrea Sage arriva dans le couloir et les cinq se levèrent rapidement. Regina vit alors son air chamboulé et sachant que la médecin était proche de la blonde elle comprit.

-Non. Non. Non. Répèta-t-elle paniquée, les larmes l'envahissant.

-Je suis désolée. On a tout essayer. Mais son corps et ses défenses immunitaires sont si faibles, son coeur n'a pas pu redémarrer. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Fit Andrea, la voix fébrile.

-Maman, ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Iris qui ne pouvait pas y croire.

-Ça veut dire que..Regina déglutit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle se tournait vers sa fille pour caresser ses joues. Ça veut dire que maman allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle a passé la meilleure dernière journée de sa vie avec toi et moi sous le soleil.

-Non. Refusa Iris, pleurant aussi.

-Iris, chérie.. Essaya la brune.

-Non. Je veux la voir. Je veux la voir! Cria la jeune fille.

La doctoresse entraina les cinq femmes qui pleuraient la perte de la blonde, et les fit entrer dans la chambre où Emma reposait paisiblement, le drap tirer à sa poitrine. Iris se précipita pour se mettre à genoux sur le bord du lit et la secoua doucement.

-Allez maman, s'il te plait. Allez, ça peut pas être vrai. Pleura-t-elle. J'ai pas pu te dire que je t'aimais, j'ai pas pu te dire merci de m'avoir adoptée et aimée, j'ai pas pu te dire tout ce que je voulais te dire et tu m'as pas tout appris. Elle se laissa tomber contre elle en boule. Maman, reviens. Gémit-elle.

Regina s'approcha dans son dos et le caressa lentement alors qu'Ingrid s'approchait , tout en compressant la main de sa compagne, elle caressa la tête de sa fille.

-Je savais que ce jour viendrait depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie, je me suis préparée a ce jour depuis, mais c'est encore plus dur que je le pensais ma fille. Souffla-t-elle. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, ma chérie. Tu es le bonheur de ma vie.

Sa voix craquant, Mallie la tira dans ses bras, la maintenant debout. Cora au bout du lit ne disait rien. Elles restèrent là en silence, Andrea ayant lâché une larme dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-On va rentrer. Annonça Regina qui refusait de laisser sa fille plus longtemps collée au corps mort de sa mère, elle avait fait la promesse à Emma que quand ce jour arriverait, elle ne les laisserait pas voir son corps sans vie trop longtemps.

-Maman, non je-

-Iris, ta mère veut que tu te souviennes d'elle vivante et pleine de vie, elle a toujours voulu ça, et je ferais tout pour honorer sa demande. Alors on rentre. Ordonna Regina.

Elle eut du mal mais finalement ils quittèrent tous la pièce, Cora en dernière, qui se tourna pour la regarder.

-Tu viens? Demanda-t-elle.

-Juste une minute. Une minute seule avec Emma. Réclama la brune en regardant le visage de sa femme. Sa mère ferma la porte derrière elle et Regina caressa les cheveux blonds. Mourir un jour de soleil, tu auras vécu pleinement jusqu'à la dernière seconde finalement. Et moi je dois vivre sans toi maintenant, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment je vais faire. Je n'ai pas vécu sans toi depuis mes dix huit ans, ça fait vingt et un an, plus de la moitié de ma vie et je dois apprendre pour Iris maintenant. Je te jure de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Elle se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de la blonde. Je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerais toujours plus fort que tout mon amour. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

_L'amour de ma vie._   
_Quarante ans plus tard, ces mots reposaient sur la tombe d'Emma et étaient ajoutés sur celle de sa voisine, sa femme Regina, Iris s'assurant que ses mères se retrouveraient côte à côte comme elles l'avaient toujours été depuis ces quelques jours de jeunesse dans la neige._

FIN


End file.
